Paws on Kalos Adventure
by 23027
Summary: Coming from Adventure Bay, Katie's on a pokemon journey with her dog pal Rocky. They'll earn badges, compete in the league and reunite with old friends. It'll be an adventure around every turn.
1. chapter 1

Walking through Lumious City was a 10 year old girl named Katie and her puppy friend Rocky. They are both from Adventure Bay, but today, they both are starting a pokemon journey together. They arrive at the research center and inside was a man named Sycamore. He welcomed them as he gave Katie her pokedex and 5 empty pokeballs. Then, he called out the starters, but only froakie and chespin showed up. A fennekin was missing. Soon, a shiny one came out and sat with the group. Katie had a hard time choosing, but ended up picking the shiny fennekin. She smiled and said," Welcome to the team, Violet." As she received its starter ball, they then walked out and started to head towards the gym. Suddenly, a pokemon jumps in front of them. Katie uses her pokedex to see what it was and it turned out to be a heracross. Katie decided to battle it with her new partner Violet. She had her use flamethrower and hidden power and it knocked out heracross. She threw an empty pokeball and it caught him. After three shakes, it locked, meaning that Katie caught heracross. After rushing to the pokemon center, she went to the gym. Once she was in, she was surprised to see that the gym leader was Clemont. He and his little sister, Bonnie, saw Katie and Rocky and rushed over to say hi. She explained about her journey and soon, it was time for the gym battle for the voltage badge. She started with her new friend heracross. He knew close combat, Aerial Ace, megahorn and brick break. With him and Violet, in a clean sweep, she beat Clemont. She received her badge and put it in her new case which she got at the center when she registered for the pokemon league. Katie smiled and after saying goodbye, she told Rocky,"This is gonna be an interesting trip. We'll meet new friends, be in a lot of events and whatnot. I can't wait." Rocky smiled back and said,"Me too." They then both decided to head towards Santalume City next for the bug badge. Time forward- after a week of training her pokemon and catching a shiny hawlucha, they arrive and challenge the Santalume gym leader, Violet. In another clean sweep, this time with hawlucha and Violet (shiny fennekin), Katie won the bug badge. She cheered and celebrated with her friends for soon, they'll be able to compete in the Kalos League. The next day, Katie, Rocky and their pokemon pals decided to walk around and see the sites. Katie accidentally bumped into a boy and when they both got up, she recognized that it was Ash. They both sat at a park and chatted, catching up on what has happened since the last time they saw each other. Ash says that he is traveling around to pass the time until the league starts since he's in it. He already earned 8 badges to do so and he has his team ready too. Katie mentioned that she still kept the bow on her headband to remember her friend, actually showing it to him too. Then, Ash recommend that they have another battle with each other. Rocky was the referee as they both battled it out. This time, Ash got the victory. They went to the pokemon center to heal everyone up. Suddenly, Katie had an idea and asked Ash,"would you like to travel with me? It would be good to travel with someone that has battling experience." Ash and his Pikachu accepted it. That night, after dinner and some heavy pokemon training, they both decided to sleep at the center. Katie was a bit restless because she thought about her friend, hoping that she's alright after all this time. The next morning, they both packed and prepped to go their next stop, Cyllage City, so Katie can battle Grant for the cliff badge. While passing through the city that the dup were walking in, Katie bumps into someone and is schocked at who it was when she got up.

 **Hey guys. So this chapter was a little short but its intriguing. Who do you think they bump into? Let me know in the reviews below. Also, put down ideas or requests for new chapters and stuff to help make this story better if it isn't. Also, make sure to check out my other story The Paw Patrol Fires Up. I'll try to update as soon as possible since I started school now. It'll be tough, but I'll try. Hope to be typing soon.**


	2. A Shocking Reunion

**Hey guys. So, who do you think they bumped into from the last chapter? If you guessed Serena, you were close. The way Ash and Katie will meet up with Serena is in a different scenario, but in this chapter. Again, leave any ideas for new chapters or helpful criticism in the reviews. It can help me become a better fanfiction writer. Also, don't forget to check out my other story The Paw Patrol Fires Up. Enjoy this chapter.**

Last time on Paws on Kalos Adventure, Katie and her pup pal Rocky arrived to the Kalos region to go on a pokemon journey. She now has two new gym badges and now has 3 new pokemon; her starter (a shiny fennekin), a heracross and a shiny hawlucha. She then met up with Ash and they both decided to travel together. Along the way to Katie's next gym battle, they bumped into someone. Who is it, well, let's go see.

Katie and Ash got up from the crash and were about to apologize to the person in the collision. To their surprise, it was none other than the Kalos champion, Diantha. They said sorry as Diantha said,"It's alright. No harm done." Katie was mesmerized by the fact that they actually ran into the champion, out of the blue. She smiled and said,"It's an honor to meet you. I see you already know Ash, so let me introduce myself. My name is Katie and this is my pup pal Rocky," as she pointed to Rocky, who was in her backpack. Rocky popped his head out to say hello, which ended up surprising Diantha with the fact that he could talk. They chatted and Katie showed Diantha her team so far and the champion was impressed. Diantha then showed Katie her strongest pokemon, her gardevoir. Katie looked it up in the pokedex; _Gardevoir, the embrace pokemon. Gardevoir are known to grow deep bonds with their trainers and will rescue them if they need help_. The words grow deep bonds got Katie remembering about her friend. Diantha soon had to go, but wished Katie and Ash good luck at the pokemon league. Soon, Ash and Katie were continuing their way to Cyllage City. Time forward- two days of walking and special training, the duo finally made it. While walking to the gym, Rocky heard something and ran to follow the sound, with Katie and Ash following him. The chase ended up at an old battlefield and who was there? Well, it was none other than Serena herself. She was talking with her Sylveon and Pancham. Ash and Katie ran over to say hello, with Serena doing the same thing. She first said hi to Ash, which ended up in a blush. Then, she said hi to Katie as the trio soon sat and talked. Pancham told Rocky everything that happened since the last time they've met. Sylveon sat extra close to Rocky, which soon made him blush. Back with Serena, she told them that her performing skills have gone better and better. Then, she said," I think I know someone who will be extra happy to see you Katie." Serena took out her third pokeball and out popped her Braixen. When Braixen saw Ash, she chirped a hello to him, but when she saw Katie and Rocky, she was extra happy. She ran over and tackled Katie in a hug, with Katie doing the same thing. They were so happy to see each other after so long. Katie and Braixen spent the next 20 minutes literally talking about all that has happened since the incident back then. Katie also told Braixen that since the last time they met, she kept the ribbon Braixen gave her, actually showing it to her. Then, Katie showed Serena and her pokemon her new pokemon team. She released her shiny hawlucha, whom she nicknamed him Luchador. The reason why was because he loves to wrestle people and pokemon, he especially loves to wrestle Katie's heracross. Speaking of him, he was the next one to be shown. Katie mentioned that he is nicknamed Boxer, since his close combat attack is almost exactly like a boxer punching. Finally, she released the starter that she picked, her shiny fennekin Violet. Serena was impressed as well as Pancham and Sylveon, but Braixen was mightily impressed. She liked the choice, especially since that if they ever leave each other, her fennekin will remind Katie of herself. Violet was especially impressed with seeing her evolved form. She looked up to Braixen as a big sister. Although Braixen knew that now, fennekin was Katie's friend too, she personally knew that her fennekin would never replace her deep bond and friendship with Katie. After showing the team and returning them, Katie remembered something. She turned to Serena and Braixen and said,"You guys remember the promise from before," as Serena and Braixen flashbacked on what the promise was from the last they were together. " _Katie says,"one day, I'll go on a pokemon journey and I want you, your friends and Serena to join me. That is a promise."_ Braixen smiled and Serena said,"Of course we will join you on your journey. A promise is something that we have to fufill right"? Katie smiles and says," Now let's head to the gym. I have a battle against Grant to win." As they arrive at the gym and Katie makes her way to the battlefield, the others go to the viewing spot to watch. Rocky got a front seat, with Sylveon next to him of course, which made him blush. Braixen and Serena were standing and Braixen was wagging her tail in excitement, hoping that Katie wins. Ash was standing too with Pikachu on his shoulder. The battle soon started and with Luchador, she easily took out Onix. Then, she alternated with Boxer and Violet as she faced Tyrunt. It looked desperate when Violet was battling as Boxer's substitute, but then, an amazing thing happened. She glowed and started to evolve, her fur grew a bit longer, she got arms and her tail was bigger and bushier. Soon, what stood in place of Violet the fennekin was now Violet, the shiny Braixen. She looked almost exactly like Serena's Braixen, with the difference being that Violet is purple now. Plus, Violet learned two new moves, she forgot ember, but learned psychic and double team with her other two moves that she knew, flamethrower and scratch. Everyone was impressed as the battle contonued. Soon, Tyrunt was defeated and Katie won in another clean sweep with help from her newly evolved Braixen. Receiving the cliff badge, she was mightily impressed. Meting up with everyone outside, Rocky jumped into Katie's arms and hugged her. Braixen followed up with a tighter hug and then high fived her new "little sister." Serena and Ash congratulated Katie on her win and soon were on their way to the next gym in Shalour City. Later on that night, Katie was fast asleep in her tent when she heard something. It turned out to be Braixen opening the tent to come in. She came in and sat next to Katie, trying her best not to wake up Rocky, who already was passed out on his pillow. With Braixen in mind, Katie told her," Its great being together again huh"? Nodding, Katie continued with," Now listen. I can tell that you were surprised with meeting my fennekin now newly evoled Braixen earlier today. You want to know why I picked her and not a froakie or a chespin? I picked her because she reminded me of you. Now, just because I have my own Braixen now doesn't mean I'll forget about you. You're my bonding friend and a great companion, that's something that'll never change. Keep that in mind all the time alright"? Braixen nodded as Serena peaked inside the tent. She came to see if Braixen was with her, with her answer now obviously being yes. She smiled and went back to her tent, reminding Braixen to come when she's done. Braixen motioned that she'll be with her in a bit. Katie smiled and said,"Its a bit late. You should return to your tent and Serena. I'll be fine." Petting the fur on Braixen's head, Braixen smiled and hugged Katie. She chirped a goidnight and went back to her tent as Katie went back to sleep. In the morning, the trio and their pokemon ate and packed up to go to Shalour City, so Katie can battle Korrina for the rumble badge. As they walk, little do they know that a pair of eyes id watching Katie. He has a necklace containing a keystone around his neck and a box in his hands, **or should I reveal** , **paws**. He lept in the treetops, making sure he's not noticed or heard. He follows them on the route to Shalour City as the journey continues.

 **So, who, or should I say what, us following Katie? Does he have a purpose? Wait and see in the next chapter. Type to you soon.**


	3. Something Worth Fighting For

**So, let me recap what happened from the last chapter. Ash and Katie bumped into the champion Diantha and they said hello. Afterwards, they headed to the Cyllage City Gym for Katie's next gym battle. Arriving in the city, Rocky hears something and leads everyone to the source, Serena. They said their hellos and caught up on events as Katie did the same with Serena's Braixen. Then at the gym battle against Grant, Katie's shiny fennekin evolved into a shiny Braixen. Then, she won the battle and received the cliff badge. Plus, everyone is happy to be traveling together once again. The next day, they head to Katie's next gym battle in Shalour City. However, something is following them. Who is it? You'll find out soon enough. Till then, read on.**

On the way to Shalour City, our hereos were taking a break and doing their training. Katie and Ash were doing practice battles to train their pokemon. Serena was going over a routine with her pokemon for the next showcase. Little do they know that someone is watching them from behind the trees and in the shadows. A little while after training and rehearsing, they decided to relax and unwind. Heracross and Hawlucha were doing stretches and poses on some rocks. Pancham, Sylveon and Rocky were playing tag. Ash played with his pokemon while Katie's Braixen made flower crowns for herself, the other pokemon and their trainers. Meanwhile, Katie was cooking lunch on her portable stove while Serena brushed Braixen's fur. No one knew exactly why she enjoys it, but they don't mind since Serena's Braixen does always want to look her best. Suddenly, Braixen hears something which causes Serena to stop and ask what was the sound she heard. Then, the thing that was watching them jumped out and landed a few feet away from the group. He had a necklace which contained a keystone around his neck and a box in his paws. Katie was amazed by the pokemon in front of her. It looked like a racoon, but its ears were more straight up and closer. Plus, it had 4 weird things hanging fom the back of his head. His "mask" covered around his eyes and it went all the way around his head. It was upright, bipedal and his paws had one spike each on it. Its tail wasn't big or furry. It had a look on its face that resembled someone with a purpose. Ash calls out,"Cool. A Lucario." Katie was puzzled as she pulls out her pokedex. _Lucario, the aura pokemon and the evolved form of riolu. Lucario can read the thoughts and aura of other pokemon, anticipating their moves and attacks_. Katie was impressed at the pokemon in front of her. Serena then asks,"What is it doing here? What's in the box it has?" Everyone was puzzled as Katie tries to up to it. She then kneels down as Rocky sits next to her. She then says,"Hi. I'm Katie and next to me is my pup pal Rocky." Rocky waved hello as she continued,"those are my pokemon over there. The purple Braixen is Violet, the heracross is Boxer and the shiny Hawlucha is Luchador. Those people behind me are my friends. The boy is named Ash and that's his partner Pikachu. The girl is named Serena and that's her partner Braixen." The Lucario smiled and introduced himself. He then took off the necklace he had and gave it to Katie. He also gave her the box that he had. This shocked everyone as Katie opened the box. Inside were 3 thick bracelets, each containing a different colored stone. Serena saw this and then called out," Those are mega stones. That means that you're pokemon can mega evolve." Everyone was excited as Katie thought about her heracross mega evolving. She saw that one bracelet contained heracrossnite, one contained lucarionite and the third contained sableyenite. She took out two of the bracelets and put the heracrossnite one on Boxer and the lucarionite one on the lucario. She kept the other one in in case she ever caught a sableye. Then, Katie asked,"Lucario, would you like to join my team?" He nodded yes as Katie took out an empty pokeball and threw it at lucario. While the pokeball shakes, Katie decides to nickname her lucario Sensei, since he looks like a ninja sensei. Soon, he was caught and everyone was returned as they headed to Shalour City. Time forward- 5 days of training and practicing mega evolution, they arrive at the gym. They meet up with Korrina, the gym leader and her partner, which happened to be a lucario. Soon, it was time for the battle. Korrina's grandfather, known as the mega evolution guru, was the referee. Mienfoo was the first opponent up and was easily defeated by Luchador. Next was Machoke, but he was defeated by Violet. Finally, it was time for Korrina's lucario to battle. Katie took the opportunity to have her lucario battle too. She put her thumb on her keystone as white light from the keystone was soon intercepted by blue light coming from the lucarionite. Katie yells out,"Show me your true power. Now Sensei, beyond evolution, Mega evolve"! Lucario glowed and changed form and soon was in his mega evolved state. Everyone was amazed as Korrina soon did the same thing with her lucario. It was a battle of the mega lucarios. Katie's lucario knew metal claw, copycat, bone rush and a new move he learned recently, aura sphere. Korrina's knew power up punch, bone rush, aura sphere and metal sound. It was a back and forth brawl, but soon, Korrina's mega lucario fainted and changed into his regular form. Katie won and her lucario soon changed into his regular self too. Katie received her rumble badge and Lucario squeezed a big hug out of her. Katie was now halfway there to officially join the Kalos league with 4 badges in her case. Soon, everyone packed and headed to Courmarine City, the site of Serena's next showcase and Katie's next gym battle against Ramos for the plant badge. Along the path as they left, Katie notices an egg behind a bush. Rocky sniffs it out to see what kind of egg it is. It was tan brown and light tan brown. Suddenly, the egg starts to move and glow. Everyone is surprised to see what pokemon will hatch. The shell cracks and breaks and then the egg hatched into a ...

 **Sorry guys, I have to stop here. But in the next chapter, I'll reveal what pokemon hatches from the egg. This is getting good now right? Katie has 4 pokemon and 2 of them can now mega evolve. She also now has 4 gym badges. 4 more and then she can qualify for the Kalos league. Plus, Serena already has 2 princess keys. If she wins the Courmarine showcase, she'll have 3 and will be able to participate in the Master Class for another chance to become Kalos Queen. I'll update this as soon as I can create a great idea for this chapter. Write to you soon**.


	4. Out with the New, In with the Rivalry

**Hey guys, so let's recap what happened in the last chapter. The thing that followed Katie was a Lucario and he gave her mega evolution stones for him and heracross. Now, he's part of Katie's team and with his help, Katie won her 4th gym battle against Korrina. On the way to Courmarine City, our hereos finds an egg that's about to hatch. When it hatches, today, I'll reveal what pokemon hatched. So, lets go see.**

The egg disappeared and what was left of it was a pokemon. It resembled a bit like an rabbit except it was tan brown and light tan brown on its chest. Plus, its tail was bushier and bigger. Ash and Serena noth cried out,"So cute. It's an Eevee." Rocky grabbed the pokedex from Katie's backpack and looked up the pokemon. _Eevee, the evolution pokemon. Eevee can adapt to changes in its environment by evolving_. Katie was impressed and Rocky smiled about its ability to evolve. The eevee soon opened it eyes and saw Katie and Rocky. Katie smiled and said,"Hi. I'm Katie and this is my pup pal Rocky," with Rocky introducing himself after that. The eevee then looked at Ash, Pikachu and Serena as they introduced themselves. Ash went first,"Hi, I'm Ash and this is my partner Pikachu," with Pikachu chirping hello afterwards. Serena was last as she introduced herself," Hi eevee. My name is Serena." The eevee was happy to have many new friends and meet new pokemon later. Then, she jumped from Katie's arms and ran behind a bush. As Katie and Serena got up to go look for eevee, Serena's hat came off and eevee snuck into the hat. Serena saw her hat on the ground and picked it up and placed it on her head. However, they didn't know where eevee was really hiding as they looked behind the bush. Then, Serena remarked,"Is it hot out here today"? She then took off her hat, putting it in her bag only to soon see Rocky on the ground laughing. Katie followed a little bit after with Ash and Pikachu not too far behind. Confused, she asks Rocky and Katie,"What's so funny? What are you guys laughing at"? Rocky then tried to say without laughing," I think I know where eevee is." Katie then grabbed a mirror from her backpack and gave it to Serena. When she looked into it, she ended up laughing with the others because they figured out where eevee was hiding, in Serena's hair. She almost wasn't and would not of been noticed if it weren't fot the light tan brown color showing out. The eevee almost completely blended in with Serena. As Serena grabbed eevee to give to Katie, also not minding ther fact eevee messed up her hair a bit, she said,"I think I have the perfect nickname for you. Sparky, for your energetic and hilarious personality." Eevee liked it as it went back to Katie's arms. Ash then remarked,"I thought it would have been Jokester for the funny joke it did." Rocky added,"I thought Honey since eevee matched your hair very well." The only thing Serena could do after that was handle a blush that went right across her face. Then, Katie grabbed an empty pokeball and touched eevee with it. She soon caught it as they continued their way to Courmarine City. Time forward- 3 days of training and traveling, they arrived at Courmarine City. Serena couldn't watch the battle since she was participating in the showcase. However, Ash stayed to watch as Katie battle. Rocky, however, went to watch Serena perform. Soon, the gym battle begin, but it ended particularly quick. With Sparky ( the eevee) and Jem ( a sableye), a new pokemon she caught while training, she beat Ramos. After she received her 5th badge, everyone ran to catch a glimpse of the rest of the showcase. Luckily, the theme performancejyst started as they made it. It was pokepuff baking, which Serena won with ease. Soon, it was time for the freestyle performance. It was beautiful, especially the ending with the glitter surrounding the group as Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon and Serena were balancing on one hand. It was a close call, but Serena managed to win and earn her 3rd princess key. Now, she had the opportunity to compete in the Master Class for another chance to become Kalos Queen. When she met up with everyone outside later, they wee all happy as she says,"I get to now compete in the Master Class." Katie was about to say something when a voice interrupted her," Yet performing isn't as great as dragon busting." Katie turns around and sees a girl standing in front if her. She says,"Go bother someone else. I was about to compliment her win here." Dragon Buster Georgia just growled and said in a menacing tone, "Say what," with Katie replying with a what back as they stared down each other. Ash then remarks,"Well, that's one way to start a rivalry," with Pikachu sweat dropping afterwards. Katie then says," dragon buster. Why dont you "bust" on out of here? I have a Kalos league journey to do." That only made Georgia angrier and yell,"At the Kalos league, consider defeat in your dictionary cause I'll bust you up hard," as she storms off. Shaking that off, everyone then packed up for the Pokemon Center and the next morning, heading towards their next location, Laverre City. Time forward - 5 days of more training, they arrive at Laverre City. The gym was closed for the day so Katie's gym battle against Valerie would be tommorrow. They took the day to relax and look around. They splitted up, telling each other that they'll meet up at the pokemon center at sundown. Serena went to look at the shops, Ash went to seek new trainers to battle why Katie and Rocky walked around with Sparky. Then, Sparky touches a weird green stone thst was on the ground. She starts glowing and Katie and Rocky knew that meant one thing...

 **Sorry guys, I have to stop here this time. However, I thonk you can guess what the glowing means right? I hope to update soon.**


	5. Sparking a Wonderous Sight

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I have had writer's block. So, let's recap what happened so far. So, the egg hatched into an Eevee, now nicknamed Sparky via the idea coming from Serena. Katie catches it and also caught a sableye whom is nicknamed Jem while training on the way to Courmarine City. With her and Sparky, Katie won her fifth gym badge and Serena won her third showcase so she can be in the Master Class. However, a trainer named Georgia sparked a rivalry with Katie and who knows what troubles lies ahead with those two at each other's throats. When they arrived at Laverre City, the gym was closed so everyone decided to explore a bit and meet up later. While Katie and Rocky were walking with Sparky, the eevee steps on a green stone and starts to glow. You know what that means so let's get to it.**

Sparky grew a bit taller, his body starts forming weird spikes and his legs get longer and stronger. Once Sparky stopped glowing, he transformed into a spiky version of his original form. The difference was now, instead of brown and tan, he was yellow and white. Rocky and Katie were amazed at Sparky as Rocky calls out,"Cool, Sparky evolved." Katie soon grabbed her pokedex and looked up Sparky's evolution. _Jolteon, the lightning pokemon and an evolved form of eevee. When frightened, the hairs on Jolteon's body become stiff as needles and they are used to collect electricity_. Katie was impressed and saw that Sparky had 4 new moves, thunderbolt, iron tail, electro ball and quick attack, the same moves as Ash's Pikachu had. Rocky and Katie smiled and ran to hug their new evolved friend. Sparky enjoyed it and Katie then, called the others on her phone and told them to meet up with her instantly. As Ash and Serena arrived, Serena was soon tackled hard by Sparky, surprising Ash and startling Serena a bit. She explained that while walking, Sparky stepped on a stone and it evolved into Jolteon plus he learned the same moves that Pikachu knew. Ash was impressed and Serena smiled as she petted Sparky. Serena then mentioned that Eevee had many evolutions; fire, water, electric, grass, dark, psychic, ice and a fairy type like her sylveon. Sudenly, an announcement was made about a show soon starting so everyone went to see it. It was a fashion show and many models walked by with pokemon themed outfits as well as the pokemon themselves. Finally, the creator, Valerie, walked on the runway showing off her outfit. Serena was mightily impressed, Katie was astounded and Rocky just fell in love. He actually jumped onto the runway and started saying," Valerie, your eyes shine brighter than the brightest star. The outfit is genius as is captures inner and outer beauty all in one. It is so brilliant that all I could say is...," soon being interrupted by Katie grabbing him and bringing him back, saying,"All right Romeo, time to descend back to reality. We don't want to ruin the show, right"? Rocky, sadly nodded yes as the fashion show progressed. Soon, around the end, Valerie made an amazing announcement. She says,"I think now would be a great time for a battle. I'll pick one lucky trainer to face me and if they win, then like in a gym battle, they'll receive the fairy badge." Everyone cheered as Katie was surprised that Valerie was a gym leader and Rocky was still in daydream love land. Serena explained that Valerie's strongest pokemon was a Spritzee. Katie looked it up in the pokedex and once geting its information, hoped that she got picked. As luck would have it, the spotlight shined on Katie, meaning that she was picked. Valerie smiled and said,"You young trainer are picked and I can't wait for our battle." Jatie smiled and said,"It's an honor to be battling a great fashion designer and gym leader like you." Rocky jumped in front of her and said,"Oh, you are so talented and your beauty just takes the words right out of..," he soon got interrupted again and was placed in Serena's arms. She quickly apologies about her pup's love trance behavior. Valerie smiles and then notices Ash and Serena and recognizes them, giving them a quick wink. Soon, the battle was about to begin. Spritzee was thrown out of her pokeball and Katie decided to battle with heracross. The battle begin as Katie has heracross use close combat on her and it hits. However, it had litle effect and Spritzee uses moonblast and it hits Heracross hard. Then Katie touches her keystone as white light from it is intercepted by orange light from the heracrossnite. Katie call out,"Show me your true power. Now Boxer, beyond evolution, Mega evolve." Everyone watched as heracross turned into mega heracross. People started cheering as Ash, Serena and Rocky started cheering for Katie. Spritzee used trick room and a big room surrounded Spritzee and Mega Heracross. However, Katie has him use megahorn and trick room is destroyed since bug types are stronger against psychic types. Then, Spritzee floats to Heracriss and mischievously tickled his horn/nose. Heracross soon started to retch and sneezed pretty loud, but something new happened. When he sneezed, a green powder came out and it put Spritzee to sleep. Katie looked in the pokedex and saw that heracross forgot brick break, but learned sleep powder. Amazed, Katie calls heracross to use close combat once more and it delivered the knockout blow. Spritzee was out and Katie won the battle as heracross turned back into his normal form. Everyone cheered as Ash, Serena and Rocky cheered for as Katie won. Valerie soon returned Spritzee as she walks over to speak with Katie. She smiles and says,"You are a great trainer. Your hearts are connected and I can see great trust between you guys. It was a great battle. Here, you've earned this." She then takes out the gym badge and says,"Proof that you won at the Laverre City gym, I present you with the fairy badge " Katie thanks Valerie for the great battle and grabs her gym badge. Now, she has 6 with 2 more needed for entry into the Kalos league. When the show was about to come to an end, Valerie signalled someone to release the fireworjs, but apparently, they were broken. That meant that the fireworks would be cancelled as everyone had looks of disappointment on their faces. Then, Rocky had an idea and whispered that he needed Sparky and Serena's Braixen. Once they came out, they walked onto the runway as everyone had looks of confusion. Then, Rocky called Sparky to launch some electro balls and Braixen to shoot flamethrower at them. When that happened, it created dazzling colors and shapes. Everyone started to get impressed as Katie and Serena smiled at how clever Rocky was to do a little performance to save the firework ending. For the finale, Rocky had Braixen jump high and Sparky used thunderbolt, which got intercepted by Braixen's thunderbolt and then a spinning flamethrower made the ending magnificent. Rocky, Sparky and Braixen bowed as everyone cheered loudly for them. They saved the firework ending and Valerie thanked them. As Braixen and Sparky got off the runway when the audience started to leave, before Rocky got off, Valerie stopped him. She smiled and said,"Thank you young pup for saving the show. You're cute, funny and very intelligent." Rocky was only able to blush a slight red until Valerie gave him a kiss on his cheek. That's when he blushed fire red and walked off with a lovestruck look in his eyes after saying goodbye to Valerie. Our heroes stopped at a pokemon center to spend the night and while everyone prepped for bed, Rocky still had his lovestruck look from when Valerie kissed him. It took a slap from one of Sylveon's ribbons to have him snap out of it. Katie laughed as Rocky explained about what happened. Katie then said," Although you were captured by Valerie's beauty, that was a kind thing to do, performing a firework showcase for everyone." Rocky smiled and then went right to sleep. Then, Katie released heracross to speak with him. She says,"Boxer, that was some battle. But we did it, plus you learned a new move too." Heracross smiled as she returned him to his pokeball. Soon, everyone was fast asleep as morning came quicker than nightfall. Sparky woke up early and decided to do a little mischief to wake everyone up with a bang. It took some fiddling, but Sparky sound the music that played a military trumpet fanfare wake up call. He clicked play and he was right, they did wake up with a bang, the bang was Ash and Serena falling out of bed and landed on the floor. Pikachu jumped to see if they were alright. Katie and Rocky ran over to help them. Ash was ok from the fall, but Serena, when she fell, it gave her a bad case of "bed head". Rocky, seeing this, had to use both paws to contain his laughter. Sparky giggled silently as he quickly came over so no one thinks that he disappeared. Once everyone was dressed, recovered from the incident and ate breakfast, they headed out to do some training. While doing that, a friend, or should I say, **friends** , of Ash and Serena come by to say hello.

 **I'll have to stop here for now. With school and everything, its hard to keep up, but I'll try. Anyhow, try to guess which three people show up. I reveal in the next chapter. Type to ya soon.**


	6. Reunions of Competition

**I'm back. Sorry it's been so long. I've had writer's block and I've been busy reading a cool fanfiction story called The Pup Pack. Time for a recap- Sparky the eevee evolved into Jolteon and learned the same moves that Pikachu knew. After showing them to Ash and Serena, there was a fashion show and everyone got to see Valerie, the Laverre City gym leader. Rocky fell in love and soon, Valerie picked Katie to do a gym battle live. Katie won using heracross to defeat Spritzee and at the end, the firework ending was almost cancelled. However, Rocky saved it with Sparky and Serena's Braixen. In the morning, Katie and Ash decided to do some training when 3 people showed up. Who are they, lets go see.**

Before Ash could pull out a pokeball, he saw and recognized three of his friends, as did Serena. On the left was Tierno, who loved to dance and had a dancing battle style. In the middle was Shauna, who was also a pokemon performer and friendly rival of Serena. On the right was Trevor, who loves photography and wants to one day meet every pokemon known. Ash saw them and calls out,"Hey guys. Long time no see." Serena joined in too as Katie and Rocky walked up to introduce themselves. Tierno said," Hey Ash. I can't wait to do the Kalos league again. And you,"which he means to Serena," Im super happy to see you again." Serena smiled and had a blush that went right across her face. Tierno then saw Katie and went over saying," Ash, you're so lucky to travel with really pretty friends." Katie then had a bigger blush on her face as Rocky sweat dropped not too far away from her. Katie then spoke," It's nice to meet you Tierno, Shauna and Trevor. My name is Katie and this is my pup pal Rocky." Rocky then introduced himself and Trevor called out in excitement," Wow. A talking pup is so amazing. I have to get a photo." He then took a photo of Rocky and then greeted himself. Shauna then spoke out,"It's great to meet you too, especially your pup," she says while petting Rocky behind the ears. Serena then told Katie that she was a Showcase performer like her. Meanwhile, Ash was catching up with Tierno and Trevor. Then, Katie released her team to show it to the others. Trevor took pictures of them and took a lot of pictures of Luchador and Violet since they were shinys. Tierno liked Lucario's flexibility and Sparky's agility, which meant that they could be great dancers. Shauna was impressed with Violet, who she remarks, resembled Serena's Braixen in a way. Speaking of her, Braixen was standing next to Katie as she told them how she met her in the first place. When the story finished, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor were jaw dropped and amazed. Then, Ash recommends that they all have a battle. It would be a tag battle with the team of Tierno, Shauna and Trevor vs the team of Ash, Katie and Serena. Rocky was the referee as they released their pokemons. Shauna picked Venusaur, Tierno picked Blastoise and Trevor called out Charizard. Katie pulled out her pokedex to see information about those pokemon. _Blastoise, the shellfish pokemon. Blastoise's heavy body weight can leave opponents unable to battle. Venusaur, the seed pokemon. The big flower on Venusaur's back collects sunlight which it stores for energy. Charizard, the flame pokemon. Charizard's tail is always lit and if it burns out, it will die_. After that, Ash calls out Pikachu, Katie calls out Lucario and Serena calls out Braixen. Soon the battle began. Pikachu used quick attack, Lucario used bone rush and Braixen used flamethrower and they all made contact. Then, Blastoise used water gun, Venusaur used vine whip and Charizard used fire spin, but it was dodged. Then, Lucario used copycat and used Charizard's flamethrower on Venusaur and it knocked it out. Pikachu used thunderbolt and Blastoise was knocked out too. Now, it was one vs three. Charizard used dragon tail, but it was intercepted by Pikachu's iron tail. Then, Braixen used a hidden power and thunderbolt combination. Finally, Lucario landed an aura sphere and it delivered Charizard's knock out blow. The battle ended and Tierno, Shauna and Trevor were impressed by their performance. Soon, they had to go, but before everyone left, Shauna calls out,"See you in the Master Class Serena." Serena waved back as everyone said goodbye. Soon, Ash, Serena and Katie continued their path to Anistar City. That is where Katie's 7th gym battle against Olympia will be as well as the Master Class too. Along the way, they were stopped by Georgia, the dragon buster. Annoyed, Katie asks," What do you want? We were just leaving and-" Georgia then interrupts Katie and says,"I wanna beat you, that's what." Katie just groaned and said,"Save it for the Kalos league." Georgia, getting aggravated, cries out,"Say what," with Katie replying with a what back as they stared down each other. Then, Georgia calls out," I've had enough of you. Time to shut that big mouth up," as she releases her Beartick. Braixen and Rocky notion Katie to just avoid her. However, Katie doesn't hear them and calls out Jem, her sableye. Jem knows that this battle was a bit sudden and tries to calm Katie down as well as Ash and Serena. Nothing works as an agitated Katie has Jem use power gem. Its unleashed and Beartick is knocked out instantly. Jem is called back to its ball as Katie calls out," Guess this match for you, Georgia, was a "bust"". Georgia cried out," Say what," with Katie replying with a what back as they soon glare angrily at each other. It took Ash to hold Georgia back, Braixen and Rocky to keep them separated and Serena to hold Katie back. Then, they took a different path away from Georgia to try to get Katie to calm down. Once they arrive at a nearby bench, they sit down as Katie finally comes to her senses. She looks at her pup, her friends, her bonding buddy as she asks,"What happened? Are we finally away from Georgia?" They nod as Rocky says,"That was scary. I've never seen you that angry before or even ever. You even terrified me a bit." Ash adds on," It wasn't right for Georgia to call you out like that. However, you can't respond aggressively either. You need to have a calm demeanor when you're facing a rival." Katie, thinking this, then tells Ash,"I know and I tried to just avoid her. It just wasn't done because the way she called me out, the way she interrupted Serena, how else was I supposed to do it? I just felt like she threatened you guys so she can make me release my anger. I would never want to do that and I would never want to hurt you guys or make you unsafe. It's just... hard," she cries out as she starts forming tears in her eyes. She then continue," I don't know. What's the best way to deal with a rival when they're using your one personal thing against you"? Braixen sat next to Katie, trying to comfort her in the state she's in. Serena then tells Ash to wait at the pokemon center and that they would meet up in a bit. Once Ash left, Serena said," I know how you feel. I have a rival too. A performer named Miette and she's formidable, but a bit... sneaky. You know how I told you about my "crush" on Ash"? Katie and Rocky nod a yes as Serena continued with," Well, she knows it too. She tries to use it to her advantage so she can beat me there and in the showcase. However, I deal with it by letting it slide off and just ignoring it. It may not look like it works, but it does. Just don't let her get the edge or else she can use it against you and beat you." Katie thinks about it and then smiles and says," I'll give it a try. Thank you, all of you. Without you, I wouldn't have known what got into me." Braixen hugs Katie, glad that she finally calmed down. Then they all head to the pokemon center to meet up with Ash. That night, everyone was asleep except for Katie. She kept thinking about Georgia and the way she was. It kept her awake for a bit until she saw the moon through the big window. The glow gave a calming sparkle in her eyes which lulled her to sleep. In the morning, they were getting ready to continue to Anistar City when someone meets them at the front door, giving Serena a bit of a schock.

 **That's it for now. Who do they see this time? Ill give you a hint, the person they meet is related to Serena. Let me know in the reviews below. Hope to type soon.**


	7. New Friends, New Memories, Old Times

**Hey guys, so let's recap what happened so far. So, Ash and Serena saw Tierno, Shauna and Trevor again and introduced them to Katie and Rocky. They had a tag battle and Ash, Serena and Katie won. Soon, on the way to Anistar City, Georgia had a battle with Katie and Katie, aggressively won but broke full out with the rivalry against each other. Once they went to a clear area, Katie calmed down and Serena gave her advice on dealing with a rival. In the morning, everyone was getting ready when someone came in, surprising Serena. Who is it? The only hint I gave was that she's related to Serena. Now let's find out who is it.**

Soon, the room was shaken a bit by Serena who yelled out,"MOM"!!!! Ash and Pikachu saw Serena's mom standing by the doorway of the pokemon center. Katie and Rocky had looks of confusion on their faces as they both say,"mom"? Grace then smiled and said,"I didnt expect you guys being here. I see you two made a new friend." Katie smiled and responded with," Nice to meet you Serena's mom. My name is Katie and this is my pup pal Rocky," with him sitting next to her and introducing himself. Grace smiled and petted Rocky while introducing herself. " My name's Grace. As you can see, I'm Serena's mom." Serena smiles in a bit of embarrasment as she adds," My mom's a famous Rhyhorn racer." Having looks of confusion about what Rhyhorn racing is, Grace asks,"Why dont I show you how to do it"? Katie nods excitedly as Rocky does too. Soon, they made it to a racetrack. Grace, with assistance from Serena, taught Katie and Rocky how to ride a Rhyhorn. Pretty soon, everyone was galloping faster than the speed of light. Even Braixen was riding one too, especially since it sorta resembled the horseback ride on her birthday. After a while, they stopped for a lunch break, with Grace cooking her famous soup. Everyone enjoyed it and for dessert, Serena made her famous pokepuffs. After that, they made it back to the racetrack to do more riding. Then, a pokemon flies above them with beautiful grace. Katie and Serena pull out their pokedexs to look it up. _Articuno, the freezing pokemon. Articuno resides near mountaintops and they can bring snow to the warmest of place_. It landed on Ash's hat and then on Serena's hat. Apparently, it likes Serena as Grace says," Serena, you should catch it. It could be a great to your performing posse. Plus, with its beauty, it'll be perfect." Serena smiles and then throws a pokeball and soon catches Articuno. A little while after that, a race announcement is called and everyone decides to participate in it. After the buzzer, all the racers ride off onto the track. Grace was in the lead, Serena and Katie battled for second, Ash was in third and rocky was not too far behind. It was neck and neck for a while, but soon, Katie and Serena pass Grace and are tied for first place. It is getting more and more tense and soon, Katie and Serena both cross the finish line. They both won first, Ash got second place, Grace came in third and Rocky got fifth. Soon, Grace had to go, but she gave everyone her best wishes and wished Serena good luck in the Master Class. Soon, they setted off, but Rocky was stopped by another pokemon. It looked like a dog, but taller and it was pink and white and it also looked well groomed. Katie pulled her pokedex again to see it. _Furfrou, the poodle pokemon. Furfrou was assigned to protect kings and leaders in ancient times_. Katie was surprised as to the one in front of Rocky is different than the one in the pokedex. Then, a girl shows up saying that its her Furfrou. Ash and Serena recognizes that it was their friend Jessica. Katie introduces herself and Rocky to Jessica. She says hi and then sees Rocky and notices that Rocky kinda resembles Furfrou a bit. Plus, she also mentions that she's a pokemon groomer, which impresses Katie since she's a pet groomer. While Ash helped Katie train for her gym battle, Rocky and Furfrou chased each other and Jessica chatted with Serena. She noticed that Serena's hair was shorter from the last time she saw her. Serena tells her," I cut it when I was in Courmarine City after my showcase debut." Jessica smiled and says," Well, I think it suits you. Plus, it compliments your outfit well too." Serena smiled as she then shows Jessica her pokemon team. She shows her Pancham, Sylveon and Articuno and then her Braixen, who evolved from fennekin. Soon, the sun started to set and Jessica had to go back to her job. Once she left, everyone continued to Anistar City for the gym battle and the Master Class. After dinner and rehearsing and training, they went to sleep. Serena, however, was a bit restless because she was nervous about the Master Class. Katie saw her and helped her calm down. She says,"I know how you feel. I always get nervous before something big. To stay cool, I always think of my friends and family. Seeing them smile and supportive makes me stay calm." Serena thanks her as they both soon fall back to sleep. The next morning, they arrive at the theater that the Master Class will take place. Soon, a certain rival shows up taking Serena by surprise. It makes her scream,"AAHH!!!! Miette!!" Soon, she introduces herself to Katie and Rocky. Rocky shyly tries to hide his blush, but it disappears after Sylveon slaps him with one of her ribbons. Miette soon walks insude as well as all the other performers. Serena takes a deep breath, knowing now it's time to go for broke.

 **That's all for now. Hope to write again soon. Bye!**


	8. Something So Close Ends Up Far Again

**Time to recap what happened. So, Katie and Rocky meet Serena's mom and they learn about Rhyhorn racing, joining Ash and Serena in a race later on. Serena also caught the legendary pokemon Articuno for her team. After the race, Rocky meets up with a well groomed furfrou who belongs to Jessica, one of Ash's and Serena's friends. Soon, she went back to her job as our heroes trained and practiced. During the night, Serena was a bit restless, but Katie helped her calm down. The next day, they arrive at the Anistar City performing stadium for the Master Class. Now, we get to see Serena try her best to earn the title of Kalos Queen. Let's go see.**

Inside were so many otother performers including Miette and Shauna. Serena took a deep breath and focused on getting ready. Meanwhile, everyone else found good seats to watch the showcase. Violet,( Katie's Braixen), sat next to Katie, Sensei, (the Lucario), sat next Violet as Luchador( the shiny hawlucha Katie caught) sits on Katie's lap, Heracross sat next to Ash, Jem (Katie's Sableye) was on top of Sensei's shoulders and Sparky (Katie's Jolteon) sat next to Katie's heracross (Boxer). Rocky sat next to Katie and Ash as Pikachu sat next to Rocky on the same seat. Soon, the showcase begins as Mosier Pierre comes out with his Klefkie. He announced that the first two rounds, performances would be done with one pokemon. Then, for the semi final, two pokemon can be used. Finally, for the performer facing Aria, they coukd use as many pokemon as they want. Soon, the first group of simultaneous performers are up. Meanwhile, Serena made sure everyone looked good and their outfits were in tip top shape. It took a while, but soon, Serena was finally up and she was going against Miette and Shauna. First, Miette performed with Slurpuff, then Shauna and Venusaur went and finally, Serena and Braixen put on their performance. Soon, the audience got to vote and the winner of that round was... SERENA!!!! She has a big smile on her face as she hugged Braixen tight. Everyone was cheering as Rocky calls out,"You can do it." Ash screams her favorite catchphrase,"Don't give up till it's over." Katie then yells out,"Perform like you've never done it before." She then meets up with her pokemon in the back room saying,"We did it guys. Articuno, Pancham, Sylveon, I'm counting on you guys next." Pancham and Sylveon nod proudly as Articuno lands onto Serena's shoulder. Miette and Shauna meet up with her, giving her their best goods lucks and wanting her to win the whole thing. In the audience, a boy from Kanto watches on and says in a menacing tone under his breath," Oh she'll make it to the finals all right. Then, I'll crush her dreams with this little thing," as he pulls out a baton. Soon, the showcase started the next round and it was a tough call, but Serena made it to the semi finals thanks to Articuno. Then, it was time for the semi final and Serena was going up against Amelia and another female performer. Pancham, Sylveon and Serena did the performance they did when she was in the Master Class before. This time, however, Serena nails the one hand handstand without injuring her wrist. With that, Serena wins the vote and would get to face Aria in the finals. She releases happy tears as her pokemon do too while they hug and the audience cheers. Ash, Katie and all their pokemon cheer on, knowing that if she wins the finals, she will become Kalos Queen. In the back, Serena prepped her pokemon and waited in a room she was ushered too. All the pokemon were excited as Serena decides to tell them something special. She sits down and says," We are going to do our best. It's alright if we don't win, what matters is that we have fun and we make a lot of smiles." Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon and Articuno agree as they cheer on with her. In the audience, the Kanto man sneered menacingly as he mutters," Time for her to "crash" and "burn", as he takes out and hold on to his baton. Meanwhile, it was finally time as everyone starts to cheer. Rocky, Violet and Sensei start looking concern as they ask Ash and Katie," What if Serena doesn't win"? Ash smiled and says," It's alright if she doesn't win. What matters is that she doesn't give up till it's over." Katie nods in agreement as the showcase starts up again. Mosier Pierre annouces the current Kalos Queen Aria and her challenger Serena. Serena would get to perform first as music soon starts playing. They start moving to the beat as Braixen and Pancham combine flamethrower and dark pulse with Sylveon's swift and Articuno's ice beam, creating magnificent shape and colors. Everyone's on their feet in excitement as Serena and her pokemon dance and move so fluently. Soon, the Kanto man throws his baton onto the stage and Braixen accidentally steps on it and spins and crashes hard into the set pieces. Serena and the other stop and look with schocked faces, but it gets worse when the set pieces collapse and soon fall down, destroying the stage and landing on Braixen. Serena cries out her name as the others follow to try and help. Stage management follow to assist as the audience is schocked and upset, our hereos are too and Aria us really torn since she was looking forward to see more of Serena's performance. Mosier Pierre then soon sadly says," I'm sorry mon emi. Due to this tragic incident, I have to officially stop the Master Class, which means Aria is still Kalos Queen." Everyone in the audience either remained schocked, started to frown or cry. Serena, although heard the announcement, didn't care about that. She wanted her partner to be all right. A few hours later, our hereos are at the nearby pokemon center, waiting and hoping for good news. Soon, Nurse Joy came out, saying that Braixen has recovered from the collision. Serena told everyone, including her pokemon to wait outside while she talked to Braixen. Braixen was still in her outfit, though it was a bit torned and dirty, but other than that, she was all right. However, Braixen had a small frown on her face, even when Serena sat next to her. It looked up as Serena asks," You feeling better Braixen"? Braixen slowly nodded, but her frown got bigger and she started to develop tears 'round the corners of her red eyes. Serena started to form tears too as she then says," It's alright. That crash was not your fault. It was whoever threw that baton onto the stage's fault. I know you feel hurt, but you're not the one to blame. It'll take some time, but you'll heal and then we can perform again," as she then has a smile on her face. Braixen tried to smile too, but the thought of what happened made it hard. Her frown returned as she started to releases her built up tears and soon start to cry on Serena's chest. Trying to comfort her, Serena stroked the fur on Braixen's head as she gave her a small hug. It felt like forever, but soon she stopped as Braixen then showed a small smile, showing that she was feeling better. Serena smiled back as they soon both walked out of the room carefully since Braixen might experience dizziness. Later that night, our hereos and their pokemon ate dinner and everyone talked to Serena. Rocky finishes eating and then leaps onto Serena's lap and says," Don't give up Serena. One day, you'll be in the Master Class again and you'll perform and become Kalos Queen." Katie adds on," That's the best thing about dreams. No matter how many times you fall, you get back up again and work harder to achieve it." Even Ash adds on," Yeah Serena! Dont give up till it's over"! Serena thanks all of them as Rocky then adds," Ash, not keeping track or anything, but, that's the third time you've said that." Ash then explains that it's sorta a catchphrase he likes to follow by. Meanwhile, all the pokemon were eating except for Braixen. She didn't eat a bite as Violet starts to worry about her "big sister." Serena, who soon finishes, notices Braixen as she kneels down to ask," It still hurts a bit, huh"? With a frown on her face, she nods yes as she drops her handfil of food back into the bowl. Pikachu and all the other pokemon try to comfort her and soon, her smile returns as Braixen finds her appetitie again and eats. Soon, everyone got ready for bed as Ash and his pokemon were in one room, Katie and her pokepokemon were in the other room and Serena and her pokemon were in the last one next to them. While Ash, Katie, Rocky and their pokemon were already asleep, Serena was brushing her pokemon. Braixen was laying on the bed with her returning frown when Serena called her after finishing Pancham. Pancham and the others were returned to their pokeballs after they were brushed as Serena saw that Braixen was still upset. Serena let her know that it was her turn and Braixen moved, but still remained laying down and started to form light tears again. While brushing Braixen's fur, Serena tried to help her out a bit. She first asks," You feeling a bit better"? Braixen nodded while she still frowned and soon released her small tears. Knowing that she would need something special to help her, Serena got an idea while finishing up with the brushing. She soon puts the brush back in her bag, grabs Braixen's paws and then asks," How would you like to come with me to some place special tomorrow morning"? With a look of confusion on Braixen's face, Serena adds,"It just might help cheer you up plus, we can surprise the other too." Braixen smiles and soon hugs Serena again before returning her to her pokeball and soon Serena fell asleep. In the morning, Ash and Katie packed everything up, ready to head to the gym until they realize Serena went missing. Katie and Ash then ask," Where could she be"? Rocky then just started to sniff for her scent when Serena walked in with Braixen by her side. As Braixen walks in front, everyone has a surprised look on their faces as Katie smiles bright and says," Well well well! Someone got a new look." Ash, Pikachu and Rocky were just jaw dropped as Rocky finally says," I've been told that you guys tend to think and act alike." Then he smiles too as he adds," This is a whole new level of bonding right there." Ash then says, which makes Serena blush a bit," When I first saw it, I said that it looked good on you. Now I'm revising that it now looks great on both you and Braixen." Serena smiles as Braixen smiles too as Ash and Katie releases their pokemon so their can see Braixen's new look too. They were jaw dropped and surprised as well. Greninja even, in pokemon language, complimented her, which resulted in Braixen blushing too. Then Katie asks,"I'm surprised. I, right now, for all of us, have to ask why"? Serena then answers," Remember when I told you guys about after my showcase debut on Courmarine City, before I met you and Rocky"? Katie and Rocky nod as Serena continues,"Well, like Braixen, I was upset about it and I felt like it was my fault. Then, I realized that since becoming a performer, I might experience times like these. Plus, I learned that those experience woukd make me stronger as I was finally at the starting line to the race to my dream. So, to show that I've changed, I made the outfit you see me in today and I cut my hair." Rocky then adds," So, how does that experience relate to this one right now"? Serena then adds," Since the moment with Braixen sorta related to the moment I had, I thought a new look on her would show that's she on her starting line to help out with my dream. So, we woke up early and went to nearest pokemon groomer around and well, you kinda see the idea." Then, Katie Ash and everyone else finally understand. **To explain what happened, early in the morning, Serena and Braixen woke up, had breakfast, went to the nearest pokemon groomer around and Braixen got the same hairstyle as Seren** **a. The same length, same color, same everything. When they returned to the pokemon center, everyone was schocked to see Braixen with Serena's** **hairstyle. For those wondering what Greninja's compliment was, he said," I think that your new hairstyle looks really good.** **" Back to our story-** Ash then says," Now you both are ready for the next step." Katie agrees and while lightly ruffling Braixen's new hairstyle, she adds," We are gonna see a lot of great things from you two in the future." Soon, everyone starts walkiwalking to the Anistar City gym for Katie's next gym battle.

 **That's all for now. So, up next is Katie's 7th gym battle against Olympia. I'll type again soon.**


	9. Battles of Wits and Control

**Time for a recap of chapter 8. So, thanks to the Kanto man, Serena lost the Master Class... again. Plus, Braixen was really upset because she felt like it was her fault. Luckily, Serena and all of her friends were able to help cheer her up. In the morning, after a quick disappearance, Serena and Braixen returned with Braixen surprising everyone else with her new hairstyle. Now, they are off to the gym for Katie's battle against Olympia.**

Once they made it, they walked inside to find Olympia. Katie and Rocky were in awe as Rocky points out," It looks like a planetarium, but without seats and equipment." Soon, Olympia floats down with her two meowstics. She says," Greetings. I am Olympia, the Anistar City gym leader. What is your name young girl"? In awe, Katie mustered some courage and said," My name is Katie and this is my pup pal Rocky," with him introducing himself a while after that. Ash smiles and says," Great to see you again Olympia." She looks over and notices Ash and Serena and says," It's a pleasure to see you two again." Serena then adds," Olympia's gym is a psychic type. Those two meowstics are her strongest pokemon. Plus, she can see into the future." Katie and Rocky then jawdropped as she asks," How can she see the future"? Meanwhile, Rocky asks," In the future, am I still as cute as a pup? Does Ash become a pokemon master? Does Serena finally admit her feelings about--," he was soon cut off by Katie closing his mouth and then saying," That's one question WAY too many." Rocky then apologizes as Katie gives a quick wink to Serena, knowing her secret is still safe. Olympia then says," It's a bit more than that. I'm able to tell whether what disaster is coming to the Kalos region, however I can't identify when it happens. Plus, I can see all in the past as well. So, Katie," she soons turn her attention to the bright gold blond," You're here for a gym battle right"? She nods yes and soon, they are explained the rules by one of Olympia's associates," This will be a double battle. The battle will end when the team on either side is unable to battle. Substitutions are not allowed." Katie then calls out her Lucario, Sensei and her Heracross, Boxer. During the walk, she planned a strategy for battling the meowstics and also has a little secret weapon Rocky holds onto. Then the battle begins as Katie has Heracross use close combat and Lucario use metal claw. Heracross hits his attack on the male and Lucario hits the female with his attacks. They shake it off though as Olympia commands them to use future sight. Rocks are thrown into two seperate portals as they soon close, flashing a 5 before they disappear. Then, Katie has Lucario use copy cat and he copied what the meowstics did. Then Heracross used sleep powder and it sent the meowstics to sleep. Then, Lucario sensed with his aura that the portals, both sides of them were gonna open. Rocky's ears perked up and that meant that it was time. Katie had Lucario throw the male up to the left and Heracross throw the female up to the right. The meowstic went flying as 4 portals opened up, 2 of the future sights hit the male and the other 2 hit the female. They both fainted as the referee calls," Both meowstics are unable to battle. The winner is Heracross and Lucario. Which means the match goes to Katie." Katies cheers as Lucario and Heracross tackles Katie into a hug. Ash and Serena came over and congratulated her for the win. Olympia returned her pokemon as she floats over to the group. She says," You are a strong trainer. I saw that you all had a look of determination in your eyes as you battled. I didn't expect you to use a copycat cat and then sleep powder.It was amazing to watch you and your pokemon grow and bond. There's only one words to describe that. That word is love. Here," she takes out a badge," I present you with the psychic badge as proof that you won at the Anistar City gym." Katie grabs the badge, smiles at her friends and then places the badge in her badge case. Now, she needs one more and then, she can participate in the Kalos league. As they leave, as Yvetal would have summoned, Georgia shows up. Katie glares at her as she asks," What do you want, Georgia"? Georgia only glares angrily back as she says, "I'll follow you everywhere till I beat you." Katie started to get angry but then remembered what Ash said, _" You need to have a calm demeanor when you're facing a rival."_ Katie then asked calmly," Why do you want to beat me? What did I ever do to you"? Georgia then said," You had the nerve before to talk back to me. Now I wanna beat you to get good measures. Guess it'll have to happen at the Kalos league. In front of your friends, your family.." Katie started to get furious but did her best to keep cool. Then Georgia went across the borders and said," Even in front of your own pup, your pokemon and even your little bonding buddy. They'll dump you for someone stronger. Like me." That was the last straw as Katie then grew really furious and threw out Luchador, her shiny hawlucha and Sparky, her jolteon. Rocky then tried to calm her down, but to no avail. Luchador and Sparky didn't have any luck either. Katie yells at the top of her lungs for Luchador to use high jump kick and Sparky to use thundebolt. As much as they were worried, they did as they were told and knocked out Beartick instantly. Then, while Katie wasn't looking, Georgia did an injection on Rocky as he whimpers and falls injured. Katie looks at her hurt pup and then glares furiously at Georgia, who only has a sinister smile as she returns Beartick. Katie then calls Sparky back, but leaves Luchador out so he can try to help Rocky. Serena's Braixen comes out of its ball in an atempt to calm Katie down as well as the others too. Then, Katie did the most unexpected thing for her to ever do. When Braixen touched her shoulder, she yells while agitated," Back Off"!!!, and then accidentally punches her down to the floor. Everyone was in schock as Serena runs to her injured partner. Katie then saw what she did and has a schocked and miserable look on her face. She saw her bonding buddy hurt... by her. Braixen had tears flowing down her eyes, knowing in her mind, Katie needed help 'cause she wanted her friend back. She wanted someone to save her bonding buddy from the aggressive state she's in. Katie, seeing this, then had tears flowing down her eyes as she runs off crying. Ash tells Serena, Braixen and Luchador to follow Katie to help her. He would deal with Georgia. As the three rush off, with Luchador running with Rocky on his back, Ash then starts talking to Georgia. Meanwhile, Katie is by a nearby lake, crying her heart out. The image of what she did played in her head, causing a lot of pain. Suddenly, she feels a comforting hand on her shoulder as she looks up and sees Serena. Braixen showed up, still holding her arm from where she punched her. Luchador came, dragging Rocky in front of her. Serena sat next to her and spoke," It was hard, wasn't it"? Katie could only nod while still crying since she felt bad for what she did. Then, Serena says," I know you tried and I understand why you would do what you did. However...," she stopped there, knowing that what she saw Katie do to her partner was scary and upsetting. Katie then spoke in a teary-eyed voice," I didn't mean to. I tried so hard, but she just broke me and I couldn't recover. I really didn't mean to hurt Braixen, your partner, my bonding buddy, our friend. I just couldn't control my demeanor. Georgia broke me and now... I'm scared. For the first time ever, I'm scared. What do I do"? Braixen then held Katie's hand and looked straight into her eyes. Then, while looking into Braixen's eyes, she felt like she knew the answer. Memories of times of the two of them together, it clicked something in Katie. Then, she smiled the smile that Braixen knew and hugged her tight. She says," I'm really sorry for hurting you. Please forgive me." Braixen nodded yes as Serena then says from behind," I forgive you too." Luchador then landed on Katie's shoulder as Rocky soon started to glow while he was still passed out. He glowed and changed shape as he turns into another version of him, but pokemon version. When the glowing stopped, both tips of his ears were pointed down. He was a bit smaller and his tail was bigger too. His chest had little version of stones as his collar and pup tag has vanished. He was now light brown, brown and cream white for colors with the stones on his chest being gray. The others were surprised that he turned into a pokemon, but what type? He soon woke up as everyone had surprised looks on their faces. He says," What happened? Now I got a bone to pick with that Georgia. Whatever she gave me made me feel sick. Also, did you guys get taller? Why does Katie look like she's been crying? What's with the bruise on Braixen's arm? Where's Ash and Pikachu? Ash soon shows up and said," Don't worry about Georgia anymore. She's been arrested by Officer Jenny and her trainer's license has been revoked. So, she won't bother us for a good, long time. Katie, I know dealing with her was hard and what happened afterwards schocked all of us. You feeling a bit better"? Katie looks at her friends and then says," You know? I am. Although that Georgia is gone now, I think I found a better way to keep my cool when dealing with rivals, "she says while still holding Braixen's paw. She then sat and treated the bruise carefully. Braixen smiled, knowing now her friend was back to normal while Katie finished wrapping the bandage. Then, Ash noticed Rocky and then says," I guess that serum Georgia did on Rocky turned him into a Rockruff." Katie was surprised, Serena was confused and Rocky just was surprised as he yells," I'm a Rockruff? I'm a pokemon"? Katie pulls out her pokedex to look it up. _Rockruff, the puppy pokemon. A rock type. It has been with humans for many years. It trains itself by running around and when close to evolving, it tends to act more aggressive and more independent_. Rocky then is amazed as he says,"Cool. I'm a pokemon and on the plus side, my name fits perfectly for the type of pokemon I am." Katie just laughs as she grabs Rocky and puts him on her lap. Ash then says," We should head to the pokemon center." Katie then says," If it's ok, I actually want to sleep out here tonight. It looks like it'll be beautiful tonight and considering what happened, being inside might give me nightmares. Plus, I think we could all use fresh air." Ash then says," OK. We can head there in the morning." Soon, everyone was asleep in their tents, well... almost everyone. Katie was struggling since the thought of today still scared her a bit. Hearing her say before," _I would never want to hurt you guys_ ," and then hurting someone she cares about got her tense. Rocky then smiled at her to help calm her. Seeing him smile then made Katie smile back. Soon, they both fall asleep. In the morning, they stopped at the pokemon center to heal their pokemon and soon, they were checked out and in good health especially Braixen. Then, with help from the guidebook, they planned to go to Snowbelle City for Katie's last gym battle against it's leader, Wulfric. As they walked out, a man stops them in their tracks. He says," Well well well. If it isn't the failed finalist of the Master Class and her body guards." Ash then says," Hey. Don't pick on Serena." Katie joins the fray and says," She hasn't failed. She would have won if it weren't for the bafoon who threw the baton and messed up her performance and injured her Braixen." Serena then joins in with," Yeah. I would love to have a good talk with him because he is gonna one day learn never to hurt my friends." Even Serena's Braixen joins in as the man then says," Here's a question for the Braixen. What's with the hair? Unless you're deciding to mimic your failed performing trainer," he finishes off with a menacing laugh as Braixen growled. Then, Serena asks," What's with your behavior?" Then, the man says," Nothing. I just like to see bright stars burn out like a light. So, what better way to do that then to do it hands on? Also, when you said "baton", did you mean... this one," as he shows everyone the baton that ruined the finals. Everyone then release gasps of schock and disbelief as Braixen, Pikachu and Rocky jump in front of their trainers growling in defense. Ash yells out,"You were the one who threw it"? Katie then asks,"You're the one who made the Master Class end early"? Then Serena glares and yells out,"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MESSED UP MY PERFORMANCE"?! The man then answers," Yes."

 **That's all for today. So, here's a question. How do you think Serena and the others will react to this? Also, I have three ideas for what I wanna put in the next chapter. Which one would you want? A) Braixen develops the bond phenomenon like Ash's greninja, but with Serena or Katie? B) Katie battles him with Rocky and Rocky evolves into a form of Lycanroc? or C) A friend of Ash from another region comes to help them out? Let me know in the reviews below. I'll type again soon.**


	10. When Everything Happens At Once

**Recap time. So, Katie won her 7th gym badge and only needs one more to be in the Kalos league. However, Georgia soon decided to interfere with them yet again. She took it to a whole new and actually did an injection on Rocky, hurting him. With that, she aggravated Katie so much, it even caused her to hurt her bonding buddy, Serena's Braixen. Luckily, with a little help, Katie found a better way to keep her cool. Plus, Rocky recovered, but he's turned into a Rockruff thanks to the serum. The next day, they were started to head to head to Snowbelle City when the Kanto man decided to show up. He admits to being the one that ruined the Master Class, leaving everyone with schocked faces. Do you guys remember the ideas I mentioned before? Well, I took the ideas I mentioned and decided to add all of them to this chapter. How do they react, well let's go see.**

Before anyone could do anything, Katie was trying her best to hold Braixen back from attacking the Kanto man. However, Ash was actually struggling more trying to hold Serena back. Although Serena would usually be blushing, she was way too angry to even think about it. The Kanto man just smiled with a sneer as he watched with his own amusement. Finally, Rocky broke the silence and yells out," Let me speak for everyone when I say... YOU CUCKOO DODO MIND OF A QUAGSIRE! YOU HAD THE NERVE TO RUIN ON OF THE BEST SHOWS OF THE UNIVERSE! IF I WAS TALL ENOUGH, I'D TEACH YOU A LESSON RIGHT NOW ON RUINING AMUSEMENT AND HURTING FRIENDS OF MY FRIENDS! I WOULD SHOW YOU WHAT WE "BURNT OUT STARS" COULD DO WITH OUR OWN 2 HANDS! The Kanto man then says," I bet you would, but you don't have hands, you have 2 short paws. So, the joke's on you." All Rocky could do then was growl his heart out. Then, Katie says," You sure talk a lot of talk. How 'bout you walk the walk?" The man then says," How about a two on two pokemon battle"? Katie accepts it as the man then says," Meet me at the field at 3 sharp. I'll make super quick work out of you." He then leaves as Ash, Serena and Katie all glared at him. Katie then asks," Rocky, Braixen, would you two battle with me? It'll teach him a lesson and Serena and Braixen could both get their revenge against him." Rocky yells," Of course. I'll teach that Quagsire brained dodo not to mess with my friends." Katie then turns to Braixen as Braixen shakes yes and ends with a battle look that Sensei sometimes has. Katie then motions Ash and the others to wait while she talks to Serena. At a clear area not too far away, Katie and Serena sat down at a nearby bench. Once settled, Katie then says," Don't worry. I'll beat that man for us. He had no right to ruin the Master Class the way he did. However, I need you to do one thing for me." She then whispers a favor into Serena's ear and Serena then goes off to the nearest telephone stand and calls someone. Once that was taken care of, they headed back. At 3:00 later on, the Kanto man and Katie were at opposite ends of the field, awaiting the rules of the battle. Ash was the referee as Serena, Pancham, Sylveon and all the other pokemon were siting in the bleachers to watch. Soon, the Kanto man calls out his Raichu. Katie quickly pulls out her pokedex to see information about the pokemon. _Raichu, the mouse pokemon and the evolved form of Pikachu. Raichu's tail functions as a ground, allowing it to release electricity which keeps it from schocking itself_. Katie then has Rocky jump onto the field. He crouches down, glaring at Raichu. The battle begins as the Kanto man has Raichu use iron tail. It misses Rocky as Katie calls Rocky to jump and use rock throw. It hits the pokemon as Raichu automatically faints. Ash calls out," Raichu is unable to battle. Rockruff. .er.. Rocky is the winner." Everyone cheers for Rocky won the first round. The Kanto man returns his fallen pokemon as he then calls out his ace, his shiny Greninja. Katie then has Rocky return as she calls out Serena's Braixen. This time, she attacks first and flamethrower hits its mark. Then, the Kanto man shouts out," Have your Rockruff battle with that mangy fox mutt. My Greninja will whip them up fast." Rocky jumps back out to help out with the battle. Rocky uses rock throw and Braixen uses fire blast and the heated stones hit Greninja hard, but it still stands. Then, the Kanto man has Greninja uses water shurigen and Rocky and Braixen both got hit with the super effective move. Serena then calls out," Katie! Let me battle in your place." Katie then looks at Ash, who nods yes as the two trainers switch out. The Kanto man becomes furious and asks," Is that even legal"? Ash responds with," It is when I'm the ref." Then, Serena says," Let's win this guys," as Braixen and Rocky nodded yes with vigor. Then, Braixen was surrounded in a fire like pillar as Rocky glowed bright blue. Soon, the pillar disappeared and Braixen had a whole new look. Her stick became a staff with lit flames on both ends. Her feet had fire themed boots and she even had a waistcoat made of flames. Her eyes were crystal blue, just like Serena. Everyone was schocked as Serena then says,"WOW!! I developed the bond phenomenon like Ash and his Greninja." Braixen smiled and then stood in a battle stance. Meanwhile, Rocky changed form and shape as he grew again, his tail got longer, his claws were more visible, his muzzle got longer too as his ears perked up all the way. Soon, the light disappeared as Rocky now looked more wolf like. He was orange, brown and white. He howls loud as Katie says with glee," Wow Rocky! You evolved into a Dusk form Lycanroc! Wait till Ryder hears this! He'll be so impressed"! Rocky nodded yes as the Kanto man then angrily says," I don't care about bond phenomenons or evolving. I'll beat you anyhow. Greninja, water shurigen"! Greninja launches it as they both dodged. Serena has Rocky use rock throw and Braixen use flamethrower, but to launch it into the sky. They do it and the attack sorta resembled a draco meteor. All the stones hit Greninja as he soon faints. The Kanto man becomes schocked as Ash says," Greninja is unable to battle. Rocky and Braixen are the winners. The match goes to Katie and Serena." Braixen soon returns to her normal form as Rocky runs and tackles Katie. Everyone cheers for the two winners. The Kanto man returns his fallen ace as he angrily says," You made a big mistake beating me. I'll show you what happens whe-," he was soon cut off by him being grabbed off by a Psyduck using confusion. Everyone was surprised while Ash was excited because the Psyduck was with his old pal Misty. She orders her Psyduck to drop the man into the truck that Officer Jenny was in as it did just that. Then, the truck drove off to the nearest jail center. Ash then immediately calls hello as she notices Ash and his friends. Katie introduces herself as Ash introduces Serena. Then, Ash asks," Misty, what were you doing with Officer Jenny? Aren't you a gym leader"? Misty then responds," I was able to teach my sisters back home how to be proper gym leaders while still remaining beautiful. Now, they are the new leaders and I got promoted to being a correctional police officer. I was called her by one of your buds to help. We have been trying to find that man for weeks now. Thank god that you guys found him." Everyone saud you're welcome before Misty had to go. Befire she left, she wished everyone good luck in the upcoming league. Soon, everyone checked into the pokemon center and were just eating dinner. Soon, Ash then says," That battle was amazing. Plus, now Serena and Braixen have the bond phenomenon just like my Greninja and I." Katie smiles and says," Also, Rocky evolved into a Dusk form Lycanroc. This is gonna schock everyone back home. I think Ryder might need to make a bigger truck, suit and pup pack. Speaking of him, I better call the others so they can see how I'm doing." She finishes quick as does Rocky so they then call the Paw Patrol. She was right, Ryder and the other pups were surprised to see Rocky. Ryder mentions that he looks awesome that way. Plus when they return, he'll have an updated truck, suit and pup pack waiting for him. After the call was finshed, everyone did some nighttime training. Afterwards, before going inside, Rocky notices something, but when he looks to see it again, it was gone. He thought he saw nothing and went inside along with the others. Soon, everyone was fast asleep, resting for their trip to Snowbelle City in the morning.

 **That's all for today. So, what do you think Rocky saw? Pretty exciting stuff so far. We got a new bond phenomenon, new pokemon evolution and an old friend visiting again. It just keeps getting better from here on. Type to you soon.**


	11. A Frightening Turn in the Woods

**Recap time. So, Katie and Serena togther beat the Kanto man and got their revenge. Plus, Serena's Braixen developed the bond phenomenon like like Ash's greninja. Rocky also evolved into a Dusk form Lycanroc. The best part was that the Kanto man got arrested and caught by a visiting Misty and Psyduck. Soon, everyone was going inside to rest up for traveling.**

Our heroes were still asleep as the sun decided to sleep in a little bit as the sun started to rise. Rocky woke up and stretched before jumping onto Katie's bed. He nuzzled her cheek as Katie soon woke up and petted Rocky. He then jumped down and woke up Pikachu and Ash. Then, he jumped down and then started to head to Serena and Braixen. However, Rocky accidentally steps on Sparky's tail as it abruptly wakes him. Sparky soon screams loud and uses an accidental thunderbolt and hits Serena and Braixen, waking them up abruptly too. A few seconds after, they both were standing with schocked faces and covered in ash. Rocky then says," Well. That was quite "schocking." Everyone just groaned as Katie says," Now is not the best time for a pun," while showing the frowns on both Serena's and Braixen's faces. Serena then looked over to Sparky and had sort of a glare at him. However, Braixen had a bigger glare showing. Sparky hid behind Katie says calmly," Let's not get agitated. It was only an accident. I know Sparky wouldn't do something like that on purpose." Sparky then had an apologetic look as Serena then kneels down and petted Sparky. Braixen did the same things as they both apologized. Soon, everyone got ready and were on their way to Snowbelle City. Time soon flew by fast and it was soon almost sundown. Along the path, dark clouds started to form. Ash, seeing this, then says," I hope it doesn't rain." As if someone would have had a jinx, it then started to pour hard. Everyone was getting soaked while Rocky did his best to stay against a tree so he couldn't get wet. It was hopeless though as everyone started to run and find the nearest shelter. Soon, Pikachu and Rocky found an old house in the middle of the forest. Before thinking, they all make it to the porch, soaking wet from head to feet. Ash knocked on the door and it opened, showing an old man. He says," What are you guys doing in a downpour like this? This storm is one of the hugest ones I ever seen." Everyone was only surprised as they introduced themselves. He then motions them to come inside and spend the night. Everyone walks in, though dripping wet from the rain. He then says," My name is Greg. If you guys need anything during your stay, I'll be happy to oblige. Till then, please enjoy yourselves." He then brings out a bunch of towels for some of the pokemon and the trainers. Ash grabbed one and got himself dried and then dried off Pikachu. Katie grabbed two towels, one for herself and the other for Rocky and Sparky. Serena also grabbed two towels for herself and Braixen. Soon, everyone was dried off though some looked a bit better than others, hinting that to Rocky, Serena and Braixen who looked like they came from a tornado. Soon, Greg came back and says," I'm glad you all are dry again. How about a hot cooked dinner to warm up"? Everyone nodded yes as they walked to the dining room. Soon, everyone was enjoying a well prepped feast. Soon, with full bellies, Greg showed them to where they would sleep as he was bombarded with thank yous. Soon, everyone got into their pj's as they were unwinding. Ash was talking with Pikachu about battle strategies, Katie was reading a book with Sparky by her side and Serena was brushing Braixen's fur and Rocky was just by her side. She was just doing Braixen's head when Rocky went to look out the window. It was still pouring hard as thunder and lightning started up again. Katie looks up from her book and says," Hope the storm lifts up tomorrow." Rocky then smiles and says," This storm reminds me of a great legend. I call it, The Legend of the Invisible Alive Wind." Ash and Katie both say at the same time,"Cool. Tell the story." Serena then looked a bit nervous since scary stories and the supernatural is not her thing. Rocky then begins to tell the story. _It only happens on stormy nights. Some say it's only a legend. The alive wind likes to sneak into random houses found in woods. The alive wind enters like it's made of water. It waits till the room is dark by wither the light being off and a lantern being lit or a blackout._ At that moment, Ash turned the light off and lit up a lantern. This made Serena jump a bit in fright since it sounds just like Rocky's legend. _It then sneaks up on unexpecting people, mainly girls._ This causes Serena to hold onto Braixen while everyone else was intrigued by the story. Rocky continues, but starts walking and sneaking around in a stealthy manner. _It first makes sounds that resmbles the wind as it moves around sneakily--_ he then blows air around the resemble the wind sound. _Then, it knocks down something in a mischevious manner--_ Rocky uses his tail to push Serena's hat onto the floor. This gets everyone to start quivering as Serena holds Braixen tight, but light enough so she can still breathe. _Then, when the first lightning bolt they see is about to strike, just when it does, its shows up with a scary face as it makes a scary sound. It goes_ \-- he then does a scary face with help from the lantern and as a lightning bolt strikes, he says," Arrruuuugggghhhhhhoooooolllllaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!" Everyone then screams with Serena being loudest. Rocky then does a devious smile as he finishes the story. _They never see who it exactly is. However, those who has, are never... heard... from... again._ This got everyone frightened as Serena hugs tight, causing Braixen to choke. She then lets go quickly so Braixen can breathe again. Rocky then says," So, that's the story. What did you guys think"? Katie says," Nice story. Good thing it's only made up." Ash says," Yeah. I agree. Although it's made up, you made it sound so real." Serena only shook and quivered in fear as she says," Y-y-y-yeah. G-g-g-good st-st-st-story R-r-r-r-rocky." Rocky and Katie both had looks of confusion as Rocky says," Mental note. The next time I tell a scary story, I'll make sure to bring earmuffs for the scaredy cat," pointing to a frightened Serena. Katie goes over to her and says," Don't worry. It's only a story he made up. It's not real. He told me and the other pups this story a lot of times before. I only scream along with the others because its fun." Serena then calmed down as everyone soon falls asleep in their beds. During the middle of the night, Serena woke up after having a nightmare from the story Rocky made up. Rocky woke up and jumped onto Serena's bed. He nuzzled her cheek as he asks," Can't sleep"? She slowly nods as he says," Look. I'm really sorry for scaring you like that with that story. To make it up to you, I'm gonna tell you another story, a good story." He then makes up a story with Serena as a hero saving everyone from a bad person. It was the perfect and before he could say," The end," she was fast asleep with a smile on her face. He nuzzled her cheek again as he then hopped down and slept by her side. In the morning, it finally stopped raining as they thank Greg for the hospitality and soon continue on their way. While walking, something starts to follow them while hiding behind trees. It has an ultra ball on its back as it still follows the heroes and hides out of sight. It soon goes fast as it hears a man yell," Where are you you runaway varmint"?!

 **That's all for today. so, what's following them this time? You'll find out soon.**


	12. A Legendary Catch A Legendary Friendship

**It's recap time. Sorry, I got the intro from Cilan in Pokemon black and white. It's funny and cute. So, after a surprising wake up call, our hereos were on their way until a storm hits them. They stay at a gentleman's house for the night. Before falling asleep, Rocky tells everyone a scary story he likes which excites everyone except Serena. Later that night, he apologizes and helps cheer Serena up. In the morning, they continue the path as something followed them. What is it? You'll find out soon enough.**

Everyone stoppedat a nearby field to rest. Serena was training her pokemons for the next showcase and Ash and Katie trained their pokemons for the battles ahead. Ash was about to have Hawlucha do a spinning X scissor when he heard Katie rush over to the others with Violet. She says in an excited voice," It finally happened! It took so much training and jumping but Violet finally learned dragon rush"! Ash and Serena were both impressed as Serena then asks," How did you teach it"? Katie then has Violet go on top of the big rock. She then commands her to use dragon rush as Violet jumps down and glides. She glows and forms light into a dragon and hits another boulder that was far away. Everyone cheered and Serena's Braixen smiled proudly since her "little sister" learned a new move. However, when the dust cleared, Violet was knocked out. Katie rushes over with Rocky as they help her wake up from the crash. Once that happened, Katie says," Although she learned the move, we are still trying to do something about the recoil." Braixen then had an idea as she tells Rocky to use rock throw at her. Although confused, he does it and Braixen jumps onto one of the rocks and then jumps back while spinning and soon, landing on both feet. Katie then saw that she had the right idea with recoiling. If Violet jumped back and spun after hitting something with dragon rush, she wouldn't get knocked out from the recoil. After explaining this to Violet, they tried it out and it worked. Soon, they stopped and had lunch. All the pokemon finished quite quickly before the trainers did. While waiting, they decided to branch out and relax. Rocky was just stretching when he heard something from behind the bushes. He looked but nothing was there. He then heard it again and jumped to where the sound was from but saw nothing. The sound was heard again as Rocky pounced to it. However, he accidentally pounces into Ash, knocking him down. He apologies and then hears the sound again. He jumps again, this time, bouncing onto the tent and then got flinged back and knocked into Braixen, having them both land hard in a mud puddle. Serena got startled as everyone else returned their pokemons and rushed to see if anyone was hurt. Luckily, no harm was done with the exception of the twosome now head to foot in mud. As they got up, a net surrounded them as a man says," Gotcha you runaway varmint"!!! He then sees who he really caught and becomes frustrated. Katie then says," Who are you and let go of my friends"!! The man chuckled in an evil tone and says," First off, the name is Marc. Second off, I'm not returning nothing. Since these two got in the way of my search, I'll keep them anyway and sell them." Everyone gasped as Serena then yells," The Braixen is not yours. Neither is the Lycanroc. Let them go now or you'll wish you did"! The man then uses a mechanical arm and grabs her. He says," You little weasel. Let's see you talk your way out of this. Or how about you talk on the way down," he then uses the arm and throws Serena down, having her land hard and injuring her. Katie then goes to help Serena, but the man uses the arm and pushes her off the edge. She soon starts falling before something catches her ( **and no, it's not Greninja's tounge** **unfortunately.** ) She was caught by a pokemon. It was red and white with a triangle on its chest. It looked like it had wings as it flew back up with Katie. Ash smiles when he saw Katie being carried by the legendary pokemon Latias. The man then says," There you are. Now return the ball and come back or I'll make ya"!! Latias glared at him and then uses hyperbeam to knock him down and to free Braixen and Rocky. As soon as they were out, Katie jumped off and rushed to Serena to see if she was ok. Luckily, she wasn't hurt too much aside from a sprained wrist and a badly bruised back. Braixen and Rocky both used flamethrower and rock throw to stop the man from getting up. Then, Latias used psychic and brought some rope and tied Marc up tight. Officer Jenny arrived a moment later and arrested him. Latias gave Katie the ultra ball it has held onto. Katie then asks," You want me to catch you"? Latias nodded as she touches the ultra ball and gets caught. She then releases Latias from the ball and then says," Welcome to the team, Lilac." Soon after, they made it to the pokemon center and everyone was healed up. Serena would be wearing a back brace for two days but was otherwise ok. Rocky and Braixen both got cleaned up by Katie so no more mud was left. As the sun started to set, Rocky walked over to Katie and jumped onto her lap. He says," That was scary. I wouldn't want something like that ever to happen again." Katie smiled and petted Rocky to help calm him down. She then let Lilac out again to talk to her. Lilac looked curiously at Rocky as Katie says," It's nice to meet you Lilac. My name is Katie and this is my pal Rocky. I was wondering... why was that man after you.. aside from you being a legendary of course"? Latias then explained that he was after her because she could mega evolve without a mega stone. Plus, with her being a legendary and stuff. Serena soon walks in and Lilac goes behind Katie. With a look of confusion on her face, Katie says," I think it's a bit shy. It has been on the run for a while, so, it might not be ready to trust all humans yet." Serena smiled and then Braixen walked in looking good as new as Lilac sinks further behind Katie. Katie says," Well, I guess it's also shy around some pokemon too. Don't worry, I know she'll get over it." Katie smiles at Lilac, leting her know that it was ok to trust them. Lilac comes out and greets hello. Serena and Braixen say hello back as Lilac then flies around them, showing a friendly smile. Katie then says," We should remain here for the next two days, at least until your back is healed Serena." Serena agrees as she then releases her pokemon to introduce to Lilac. Lilac first hid behind Katie and then slowly went up to them and greeted them with a friendly hello. Now, at least Latias was fine with Katie, Serena and all their pokemon. Soon, everyone went to sleep and in the morning, they got ready, ate breakfast and went out to train. Katie said that today, she was gonna do a combo training session with Sensei and then regular training with everyone else. Before she could get started, Sensei the Lucario felt something with its aura that was around them. He soon stops at a place near a tree as Rocky digs up the area. He soon uncovers a staff that looked like it came from a kingdom long ago. Katie grabs it to examine it. Rocky says," You know? With those things on both sides, it kinda resembles Sensei a bit." Then, Lucario and Katie both touch it at the same time as a white light soon shone in front of them. When it disappeared, Katie was then in a whole new outfit. That wasn't even the weirdest part. When Sensei got up, he says," Well, that was just odd." Katie and Rocky both scream in schock to hear Lucario talking, but without moving his mouth. Rocky says," What is going on here? He suddenly can do ventriloquism for whatever reason I don't know about, she looks like an ancient Robin Hood, I can't think straight. What do we do," he then howls in frustration. Katie then says," The furst thing we do is talk to soneone with a whole lot more experience than us." She then yells out Ash's name,"ASH"!!!

 **That's all for today. So, what happened? BTW- Lucario isn't doing ventriloquism, he gained the ability of telepathy, but the others don't know it. Yet. The next chapter, I'll tell you what happens and where I got the idea from. Till the next time I type my friends.**


	13. Aura Guardians to the Rescue

**Hello. Didn't expect me to type so soon huh? So, it's time for a recap. So, the thing Rocky thought he saw actually turned out to be a Latias. With help from it, they stopped a pokemon smuggler and Katie caught it with the ultra ball it held. The next day, Sensei and Rocky find a staff and when Katie and Sensei both touch it at the same time, it glowed and then the light disappeared. Katie then was in a new outfit and Sensei became able to talk. Soon, she called Ash to see if he knew anything about it. I got the idea of this from one of the pokemon movies- _Lucario and the Mystery of Mew_. Enjoy.**

Ash and Serena ran over after hearing Katie call to see what was up. When they came, they were both a little surprised with the outfit Katie was wearing. Ash then asks if something was wrong. Before she could say anything, Rocky yells out," Let me tell you what just happened. We found this staff and when Katie and Lucario touched it, it glowed and she got that outfit. Plus, when Sensei stood, he apparently somehow is now able to talk." Sensei then says," It's true." Ash then says," With the outfit, you kinda resemble Sir Aaron." After asking who he was, Ash explained that he was an aura guardian who helped save a kingdom once with his partner who was also a Lucario. He then told everyone about when he traveled in Hoenn and he was at a festival. He won a tournament and was the Guardian of the year. Then, Ash received a staff and during the party, the lucario was released from it and he helped the lucario find its lost master and helped a mew save a legendary tree. When Ash finished explaining, everyone was in schock in hearing about that. Katie then says," So, do you think, when I touched the staff, I became an aura guardian"? Sensei then asks,"When I touched it, it gave me the ability of telepathy"? Ash just noded yes and soon, Katie and Sensei were the ones in schock. For the rest of that morning, Katie and Sensei trained to master the ways of aura and they caught on pretty quick. Pretty soon, they learned everything ever known about it before they could hear someone saying lunchtime. While eating, Serena says," With your ways of using aura, you look like a superhero." Katie just smiles and then says," You have a point. I wonder if I can ever save a kingdom with the aura. If I ever do need to save someone, I'll do it with Sensei." Sensei looked over and smiled brightly. Suddenly, they heard someone yelling," Stop! Thief"! Katie and Sensei both got up and ran over to see what was happening with the others following behind them. When the twosome arrived, Katie just groans and says," You guys again"? The people were Jessie, James and Meowth from the disbanded Team Rocket. They see Katie and says," Just great. You're still here"? Meowth then says," We'll cause trouble and you can't stop us." Then, they start saying their boring motto. _Prepare for trouble for we are back. That's true to our words like a computer hack.To protect the world from devastation.To unite all people within our nation.To denounce the evils of truth and love.To extend our reach to the stars above. Jessie James.Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light. Surrender now or you'll be in a fight. Meowth that's right. Wobuffet._ Katie just groaned as she then has a sneaky idea. She whispers it to Ash, Serena and Rocky as they put it to plan. They then do their own and better version of the motto. **Ash-** _Prepare to be caught for you met your match. **Serena-** Make it a double. **Katie-** Nope, a triple crook catch. **Ash-** To protect all pokemon from guys like you. __**Serena Katie-** to save our world and do good through and through. **Ash-** Ash. **Serena-** Serena. **Katie-** Katie. **Katie-** We save our friends through cold and hot. **Serena-** Surrender now cause it's a fight you want not. **Rocky-** Rocky the Lycanroc on the spot. **Serena's Braixen-** Braixen!! _Jessie, James and Meowth just got furious as Meowth yells," You twerps don't know good art when you hear it. I oughta come down there and manhandle you myself. However, we have pokemon to plunder, so I can't." Then Rocky says," Or maybe it's because you're too chicken." He then walks around making chicken noises as a infuriated Meowth jumps down with Jessie and James. James then points out," Apparently, someone decided to become more like their trainer by looks. It's pretty good if you ask me."Jessie then yells," Who's side are you on"? Meowth then says," Big whoop. It'll get messed up after my patented always mess up fury swipes." As Meowth jumps to land the attack, Katie puts her hand out and creates a shield made of aura. It makes Meowth bounce back and it surprises them. Katie then says," The aura is with me. Alright, let's go Sensei." They both soon jump in front as they both, **and I mean both** , deliver two powerful aura spheres. Then, Sensei and Katie both yell out," Aura guardians to the rescue"!!!!!! They do that while combining both hands to create one large aura sphere and it sends Team Rocket back to their jail cell. Sensei then catches the pokemon that were caught and Katie helps return them to the right trainers. Once that was finshed, they headed back to where they had lunch and Lucario and Katie both lie down on the ground in exhaustion. Controling aura and using it to save the day was hard work. Suddenly, a chespin comes out of a bush. Following it was a girl in a green, orange and yellow outfit. Ash and Serena recognizes that it was Marin. She says hello as Alain arrives a few seconds after. Katie and Rocky introduce themselves and Katie shows him her pokemon team. He was surprised that half her team could mega evolve, which would make her a worthy opponent at the Kalos league. Katie then releases Lilac the Latias to show who which Lilac then goes behind Katie in shyness. It surprises him more that she has a legendary pokemon. Serena then shows that she caught Articuno. While Ash and Serena tells Katie and Rocky about Alain, Marin and Chespin were playing with the other pokemon. They chased and ran and did a little jump rope with help from vine whip. She even got a snall ride from Latias, who got over her shyness with Alain and Marin. Then, Alain says," Katie, since you look like a strong trainer, wanna battle"? Katie accepts it as they make it to a nearby battlefield.

 **That's all for today. So, up next is the battle of Katie vs Alain. Who do you think will win? Let me kniw in the comments below.**


	14. Hard Strength and Soft Adventures

**_A circus theme starts to play at an old circus tent in Lumious City. Ringmaster 23027 walks onto the pedestal that's shining under a beautiful spotlight. The audience and the pokemons they brought with them start to cheer and applause for the show that they bought tickets to see. Bonnie and Dedenne smile as the show soon begins. The ringmaster takes out a megaphone and speaks into it-_** **Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Welcome to _Paws on Kalos Adventure,_ the greatest story and the greatest show of all time. Tonight, we present to you a new chapter and a recap of the previous chapter from before. Katie and Sensei are now both young aura masters in training. Also, Jessie, James and Meowth tried to cause trouble but their plan was foiled. Soon, Marin and Alain came over and Katie got challenged to a battle. So now, without further ado, I present to you... Hard Strength and Soft Adventures!!!! _The audience cheers and applauses as a screen rolls down and the projector machine starts playing the new chapter._**

Katie and Alain stood at opposite ends of the field, awaiting the rules. Ash was the ref as everyone else watched from the bleachers. The battle would be 3/3 with no substitutions. Alain first let out Tyranitar first as Katie releases Luchador first. The first round battle began as Tyranitar and Hawlucha (Luchador) clashed. It ended particularly quick with Luchador as the winner. As Tyranitar was returned, Alain then calls out Metagross. Luchador was returned as Katie then calls out Sparky. With a quick attack, thunderbolt and iron tail combination, Metagross was defeated. Soon, Alain calls out his ace, his Charizard. Katie was about to call out her third pokemon when Serena's Braixen jumps in front of her. Everyone becomes confused as Serena then says," I bet she wants to battle with Katie." Katie then realizes it and becomes ready with Braixen. The battle is soon to start when Marin asks Serena," Is it me or does your Braixen look a little bit different from the last time I saw her"? Serena smiles and says," I guess you finally noticed. She recently decided to try out my style for a change." Marin smiles and then says," I think it's cute." The battle starts as it was back to back blows from each fire type. Soon, with a hidden power and thunderbolt combination, Charizard got blown back. Then, Alain mega evolves his charizard and it got a power boost. Braixen wasn't ready to give up and stood tall. Then, it was thunder punch vs double team, flamethrower vs fire blast, steel wing vs psychic, etc. It was so crazy, wind was starting to blow around. The wind blew around and some of Braixen's hair covered her face, but she moved it out of the way in time. Then, Charizard used flamethrower and so did Braixen and it collided and formed a big fire orb. Then, the orb got pushed back and it hit Charizard, knocking him out. Braixen stood tall with messed up hair and confidence as high as the Lumious Tower. Charizard returns to his normal form as Ash says," Charizard is unable to battle. Braixen is the winner. The match goes to Katie." Katie runs to Braixen and hugs her tight while ruffling Braixen's hair. Everyone cheered as Alain returns Charizard to its pokeball. He walks over to Katie and says," I'm impressed. I heard you two had a deep bond with each other, but I didn't know it was that deep. I'm proud. You will be a great rival at the Kalos league." Ash then comes over and the three of them strike up a conversation. Meanwhile, Marin played with some of the other pokemon while chatting with Serena. Marin was jump roping with her Chespin as Sylveon was swinging her feelers around like a rope. Braixen, Sparky, Violet and Luchador joined in the jumping. Soon, they stopped to take a breather while Marin chatted with Serena. Marin petted Braixen and ruffled Braixen's hair while saying," It's really pretty on you. I see Serena helps you take great care of it." Serena and Braixen both blush as Serena thanks for the compliment. Soon, Alain and Marin had ro leave, but wished everyone good luck. Meanwhile, everyone already setted up camp for the night. Now, everyone was just unwinding and rekaxing. Ash trained his pokemon, Katie and Rocky were reading a book and Serena was brushing Braixen's fur. Soon, she was properly groomed and looked a lot better. Serena and Braixen then joined Katie in her tent as Rocky says," Braixen, you look a lot better than after that battle." Katie just smiles and then says," Why don't you guys stay with us for the night? We were just reading one of my favorite stories, _Rapunzel_." Serena then says," That's my favorite story too. I especially love Rapunzel, her dress is really pretty and her golden hair is beautiful. In fact, her hair looks a lot like," she then sees the picture and compares it to Katie and then says,"yours Katie." Rocky just has a look of confusion as Katie grabs a mirror from her backpack. She looks at herself in the mirror and then the picture in the book. She then smiles and says," You have a point Serena." Katie then grabs the ends of her hair and says," My hair looks just like Rapunzel's in my book. The only exception is that her hair is really, really, really, really, really long. Longer than my own even if I decided to grow it out." Rocky and Braixen end up chuckling from the little comment. Serena then says,"Long or short, I think both styles are unique to each person." Katie just smiles as she continues reading her book before everyone fell asleep. The next morning, everyone continued on the way to Snowbelle City. While walking, a group of Yangoose attack and everyone end up running. The Yangoose pack soon disappears but everyone ends up tripping and falling into random places. Ash and Pikachu fell into some bushes, Katie and Rocky tripped and rolled onto the flat field and Serena ended up in a bunch of weird looking flowers. The flowers soon poof out blue pollen, covering Serena and making it hard to see. Soon, the pollen disappears and all the flowers suddenly disappeared within the pollen. As Serena became more visible again, everyone then gasped in schock and surprise. Ash then asks," How can landing in flowers change Serena's outfit into a dress, though it is beautiful." Rocky then groans and yells," Ash Ketchum, how dense can you be?! Can you see the outfit change is not the problem at hand"?! Serena was a little uneasy about knowing what the real problem was. Katie then begins to speak in an "I'm gonna tell you something but please don't freak out a lot" tone. She carefully says,"Uh, he's right. The dress, although very pretty, is also not the real problem. The real problem is.. uh... right behind ya"? Serena carefully looks behind her and sees that-

 ** _A cup full of soda spills onto the projector and electrocutes it. The audience becomes confused on why there are no more scenes showing. The substitute technician Clemont tries his best to fix it, but would need the rest of the show and tommorrow morning to have it properly fixed. Shaking her head in defeat, Ringmaster 23027 grabs her megaphone and says-_** **Um.. I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen. We will have to stop here at this desperate** **cliffhanger. Apparently, our machine broke and we can't get it fixed in a quick amount of time.** _**The audience groans in sadness and disappointment.**_ However, we will get it fixed by tommorrow, so everyone return tommorrow so we can continue our story. Plus, we can make the continuation our next chapter. Till then ladies and gentlemen, I hoped you enjoy our new chapter today. See you tommorrow for a new chapter well deserved this suspensed wait.


	15. Reliving a Fairytale, More or Less

**_The next night_ , _the people who_ _came to last night's_ _show arrive and in_ _fact_ , _even more people and pokemon came to_ see the show. _As_ _the circus theme_ _starts to play_ , Ringmaster 23027 _walks_ _out as the_ _audience cheers_ _loud. She holds her megaphone up and says,"_ Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Welcome back to the greatest story and the greatest show of all time, _Paws on Kalos Adventure._ As many of you from yesterday know or for those just joining us tonight, our machine broke in the middle of the story. However, Clemont my faithful technician, if you please." _As a drumroll progresses, Clemont comes out with a repaired and upgraded projector._ "Viola! He has fixed it"!!! _The audience cheers as Bonnie yells," That's my big brother"!! with Dedenne chirping with her._ Now, for the new people here, let's recap of our previous chapter. So, Katie won the battle against Alain with help from Luchador, Sparky and Serena's Braixen aka her bonding buddy. During the night, Katie and Serena talked about their favorite fairytale, _Rapunzel._ In the morning, a Yangoose pack attacked them, but our hereos managed to escape. However, something, aside from a mysterious wardrobe change, happened to Serena. When she looked behind her... that was it before the projector broke. Before I forget, I forgot to tell you that Serena's Braixen learned psychic and double team just like Violet during a training session. She now can know 8 moves without forgetting one. Now, before we continue on to the story, I'm going to pick 3 lucky people in this audience to try and guess what Serena saw. Let see.. uh.. you! _She points to a boy in the middle row on the left._** I say she sees a dragonite with a knight on it. **Thank you for your answer little boy. For my next pick, I choose... you! _She points to a woman with a kirlia._** I think Serena sees the angry Yangoose pack again and everyone starts running again. **Thank you ma'am and I think your kirlia is very cute. Now, for my last pick, I'll choossseee... You! _She points to Bonnie as a spotlight shines on her._** Let's see. You know how Serena and Katie talked about that fairytale in the last chapter? **Yes.** Plus, when Serena stood up, she wore a really pretty dress? **Yes.** Well, I think that like in the fairytale, the real thing is that Serena's hair would be really, really, really, really, really long, like _Rapunzel_ in the fairytale. **Thank you Bonnie for your guess. I don't want to keep us in anymore suspense for our new chapter. So now, without further ado, I present to you... Reliving a Fairytale, More or Less!!!! _The audience cheers loud as the screen rolls down and starts from the scene left off._** When Serena looked behind her, she sees that there was a long, familiar colored line leading up to her. She then says," All I see is a line, leading up to me for some reason." Katie and Rocky both gulped as Ash then says while giving Serena a mirror," Uh, that's no ordinary line. It's... well... it's made up of...," Ash couldn't even finished when Serena looked in the mirror and saw what he was trying to say. All that happened next was a surprised scream that could probably be heard for miles if it was any louder. Rocky uncovers his ears as he says," **That** is the real problem." Katie then grabs a book from her bag and says," You landed in Rapunzel flowers. If any girl or female character lands in them, it can turn them into the famous Rapunzel, in many ways." **_In the audience, Bonnie yells out," I was right"!!! The audience laughs as Ringmaster 23027 says,_ " You sure were," and she then continues the story. **Serena just remained in schock as she says," I still can't believe my hair is this long. I mean, I do like it, but this is way too long for my case." Ash just remained silent as Rocky then hits him on the back with his tail and says," Hey! Help us and try to not be as dense as rocks. We need all hands and paws on deck for this." Katie looked in her book for an answer and then found one. She then says," Well, there's good news and bad news for fixing this. The good news is that you can easily, when we are at the next pokemon center, change your outfit." Serena sighs a breath of relief from hearing that. Katie then had a small frown as she says," The bad news is that the only to fix the long hair problem is if it gets cut." That made Serena a tinge nervous. Ash then says," Let's just focus onto finding a pokemon center." Katie grabbed Serena's guidebook and found a center they were actually close to. She also found a salon that was close to the center too. Rocky then says," We have a center, now we need a solution to get all **THAT** ," referring to Serena's hair," to the center as well." Katie then had the idea to use a wagon, but no one had one. Rocky suggested braids, but no one knew how to do them. Ash then says," Why not put most of it in your bag Serena"? Rocky then facepalms and then says sarcastically," Yeah. Good idea. 'Cause hair is easy to carry in a BACKPACK!!!" Katie then just said she'll help Serena carry some of it as they walk so no one would trip. Pretty soon, everyone made it to the center and Serena changed into the outfit she wore before she landed in the flowers. Then, Katie decides on a plan on what to do. She then says," Ash, Rocky, you two stay here. I'll take Serena to the salon I found in the guidebook." Ash then says," Ok," as Rocky says," Fine by me. I'll be able to train and learn more moves 'cause all I know so far is rock throw." As Ash and Rocky went to the battlefield, Katie and Serena walked to the salon. While walking, Katie noticed that Serena wasn't very talkative. She then asks," Is something on your mind"? Serena, seeing that Katie wanted to help her, she says," Well, to be honest, I'm not all on deck with this idea." With a look of confusion, Katie asks," What do you mean? Well, let me ask this because I know you have experience with this kind of thing already. Growing up, aside from the time in Courmarine City you told me about, who cuts your hair"? Serena sighs as she says," My mom. Aside from myself, she's the only person ever in my life who's done it." Katie then says," Well, here's another question. Are you nervous of letting someone new that you've never met before cut your hair"? Serena slowly noded before Katie grabbed her hand. She said in a calm tone," It's alright. We all get nervous about this kind of thing. Even your Braixen delt with this back when she was in Adventure Bay. Remember when I told you about it"? Serena nodded as Katie smiled and says," Well, there was one thing I told her that I'm going to tell you now. That thing is that no need to worry. Besides, you have your pokemon and me for comfort if you get nervous. Its great to have friends who care to help you." Serena smiled as they soon made it to Coiffure Clips, the salon Katie found in the guidebook. They soon walked on and were greeted with the receptionist. She says," Hello. Welcome to Coiffure Clips and how may we be of service today"? Sereba walks up to her and says," Well, I'm in a "long" predicament if you see what I mean. Is there anyone available to help"? The receptionist smiled and says," Don't worry. We'll show you to a chair and one of our stylists will come over to help." Serena smiles as she thanks the receptionist before being shown to a chair. Katie sat in a chair next to her, in case Serena got nervous and needed some friend comfort. Sylveon came out of one of Serena's pokeballs and jumped onto Katie's lap. Serena saw them and smiled a confident smile before a cape was put around her and the buttons were fastened tight. The stylist says," Good afternoon ladies. I'm Victoria and I'll be your stylist for today." Katie smiles and says," Hello. Victoria. My name is Katie. This is my friend Serena and this is her Sylveon." Serena says hello as Victoria says," Now I heard one of you gals is in a long predicament. If it was any longer, it'd wrap itself around the world." Katie and Serena laughed at the joke as Victoria got her scissors and other stuff ready. She then turns and asks," Any first timers in the chair," with Serena showing a nervous smile. Victoria smiled back as she says," Don't worry kiddo. I'm as gentle as a teddy bear yet my work is as hard as a steel beam. If it was harder, it'd be diamonds." Serena laughed again and showed a confident smile. She then saw Katie and Sylveon smiling back as she smiled even bigger. Then Victoria says," I'm pretty good plus I have a special talent. I can mind read customers to figure out what style or cut they want before they even tell me. Now, with you Serena," she closed her eyes and then says," You want a cut no shorter than chin length and in a pixie style, am I right"? Serena, Katie and Sylveon gasped in amazement since that was exactly the style Serena wanted. Serena nodded as she says," Yes. How did you know"? Victoria just shrugged and says while lightly tugging on some of Serena's hair," It's my talent. Now what do you say we get it started"? Serena looked at her friends and then nodded yes as a sign showing that she was ready. Meanwhile, with Ash and Rocky, Rocky was racing against Greninja to improve his speed. While training, Rocky learned ice beam, accelerock and iron tail. He soon passed Greninja and touched Ash's hand before Greninja did. As Rocky cheered, Pikachu challenged him to a race and Rocky accepted it as they ran laps around the battlefield. Back at Coiffure Clips, Victoria was finished as she took the cape off of Serena. Katie and Serena smiled, showing that Serena looked great. Serena grabbed a mirror and looked into it. She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled since it was the style she wanted. Victoria then says," You look great kiddo. Plus, with the amount cut off, it'll help others as well." With looks of confusion, Victoria explains," Well, in other places, because of sicknesses, there are some people who don't have beautiful hair like you two. So, with some people, we donate a certain amount to make special wigs for those people to wear. It's a win/win since you get a good haircut and someone else gets to experience what it's like to have hair again." Katie and Serena just smiled bright as they thanked Victoria and soon leave Coiffure Clips. Katie says," Well, that wasn't bad at all, huh Serena"? Serena smiled and then says," I really enjoyed it. I will definitely come here for my appointments. Thanks again for coming with me. If you didn't come, I wouldn't have enjoyed myself or even meet Victoria." Katie smiled and then grabbed her _Rapunzel_ book and says," This reminds me of the ending of the story. Rapunzel thanks the prince for saving her from the tower, even though she had her hair chopped off by the witch. Now, we get to return to our castle, the pokemon center with "King Ash" and "Queen Braixen" awaiting our return." They soon made it to the pokemon center to see Ash, Rocky, Hawlucha, Pikachu and Braixen snoozing a nap after a lot of training. Ash soon woke up and smiled when he saw Serene with short hair again. Rocky and the others woke up and stretched as Braixen stretched as well. Rocky tells Katie about him learning ice beam, accelerock and iron tail. Everyone soon went inside as Katie cooked dinner. Ash talked with Pikachu and Rocky about battling each other tomorrow. Meanwhile, Braixen was snoozing as Serena was running a brush through her hair. Serena soon finishes as she run her fingers through her hair. She then puts the brush away and then looks at Braixen. She then pets Braixen while trying not to disturb her sleep. Serena then ran her fingers through Braixen's hair, ruffling it. As Katie calls everyone to come eat, Serena smiles at the others as she heads down. During the night, she dreamed of her as Rapunzel, Ash as the prince who rescues her and Georgia as the witch who captures her. Everyone had a sound night, not aware of something exciting that would be happening in the morning.

 ** _The projector shows the words the end as everyone applauses and the pokemon cheers loud._ Ringmaster 23027 _smiles and then says through her megaphone,"_ Thank you all for attending. I hoped you enjoyed yourselves. Our next show is very soon, so be ready for when tickets come out. Till next time my friends, goodbye!!! _Ringmaster 23027 walks into a certain section of the tent as everyone cheers and applauses._**


	16. Lights, Camera, Action, Emergency!

**_In a movie studio, a scene was just being shot as movie director 23027 yells out,_ " And cut! That's a wrap folks. We have a movie"! _After hours of editing, the cast and the workers behind the scenes sit in a room to watch the preview. The director then says the recap from her other movie._ So my friends, the Rapunzel situation was found and fixed. Plus, now at least a fear got conquered, more or less. So, let our preview begin. _Someone turns on the camera and projects the movie. It says_ Lights, Camera, Action, Emergency! _as it begins._**

Our heroes are continuing to Snowbelle City when Pikachu hears something. They follow and they find a ranch full of all kinds of pokemon. The one that everyone saw the most was Chespins, miles and miles of Chespins. A man then says," Ok my pokey friends. Let's start with the party scene. Hey, where did Clark go off to this time"? Everyone then sees a Chespin on the roof, looking like it's about to fall. Pikachu and Serena run and Pikachu jumps up to catch the Chespin and Serena jumps to catch them as she then moves with flexibility and grace. The man smiles as he says in his mind," Thise two are so flexible, so agile, so... perfect. The Pikachu is so cute and perfectly proportioned. The girl is very pretty, her hair is really beautiful and the color is so rare. You don't see many honey blondes these days. And her eyes... they represent a crystal blue and shy side. They are perfect." Soon, Pikachu and Serena bring the Chespin back to the group. The man then says," You're perfect." With looks of confusion on their faces, he says," I'm planning a superhero movie and you and that Pikachu are perfect for the roles as the superheroes." After a bit more explaining, everyone finally understood and were excited. Soon, equipment were being moved and the actors were memorizing their lines. Katie helped with writing the script and Ash and Rocky helped with planning the scenes. Meanwhile, someone was putting Pikachu in his costume. It resembled Hawlucha a bit, but the mask was red with lighting bolts on the sides. The wings had blue on the insude and white with lightning bolts on the side. The tail was perfectly edged and designed. Serena already had her outfit on for the movie. Then, the director started to film the movie. There was jumping, moving, action and all kind of craziness. Soon, everyone took a lunch break. After everyone ate, a few of them decided to stretch their legs. Braixen looked at the cliff where they would be filming the rescue scene. She went to the cliff, not knowing that the Chespin, Clark, was following her. Once at the top, Braixen imitated the poses and moves that Pikachu and Serena did for the movie. Suddenly, she took a wrong step and was about to fall over the edge. Luckily, Clark caught her in time with his vine whip. However, a wild poocheyna came out of nowhere and scared him. He let go of Braixen who fell and landed on the ground hard. He watched in horror and then ran to find help. However, everyone else made it to the cliff before he even left. Clark tried to tell someone, but no one was listening. Then, the director says," Now, for this scene, the bad guys will throw seed bombs filled with fire at our hereos who didge them with ease, but trip at the last second." Everyone was in place and was about to film until Ash noticed someone was missing. The others then had the same question on the mind.. Where is Braixen? Clark then screamed at the top of his lings to get their attention and then ran to the edge. He pointed his vines down as Pikach and a few other workers looked too. They gasped as the director, Ash, Serena and Katie saw too. On the ground unconscious and injured was Braixen. They soon called a rescue team and nurse joy to come help. After that was settled, Braixen was rushed to the center fast as Ash, Serena and Katie followed along with the director. Hours passed and everyone was hoping for good news. The director apologized for being the cause of it with the movie drama and all that came with it. Serena and everyone accepted it as nurse joy comes out. She says that Braixen was ok physically on the outside. However, she landed on her head and actually cracked the back of her skull a bit. Surgery would be needed to fix it and she needs permission from Serena in order to do it. Although Serena and Katie were both worried for her, they both agreed to the surgery. Serena and Katie walked into the room that Braixen was staying in before the surgery. Braixen had an apologetic and terrified look on her face when she looks up at Serena and Katie. Serena sat next to her injured partner and says," You're gonna be ok. In a few hours, you'll feel so much better. I heard how you got hurt and I'm just glad you're not dead. You have to be careful cause accidents like this can end up hurting you worse than the state you're in." Katie then smiles and says," Don't give up till it's over. You'll be better and then we'll be able to do so much again." Braixen smiled but then frowned again. Earlier, nurse joy told Braixen about how the surgery was going to progress and there was one part that terrified her. She said in order to treat her skull, the back of her head would be cut open. When she told that to Serena and Katie, they both had a small frown. Serena then petted Braixen and ruffled Braixen's hair while saying," I know that scares you a bit, but you'll be asleep, so you won't have to see anything." Braixen then smiled a bit before nurse joy came to take her to surgery. 3 hours passed and the sun soon started to set. Nurse joy then came out and said that the surgery was a big success. The scar would be able to be healed on its own. However, in order to have a clear view during the surgery, Braixen's hair had to be cut off. So now, Braixen looked like how she used to before the Master Class. In the room Braixen was staying in, Serena and Katie walked in to find a sleeping Braixen ok. She then woke up and the first thing she saw was her two best friends smiling at her. They both smiled as Braixen then fell asleep again, resting from the surgery. The next morning, everyone ate and were walking out of the center. The director apologized again and decided to cancel his movie since it caused the incident. Clark the Chespin then ran to Serena and stood in front of her, wanting to travel with her. The director said that Clark was a wild Chespin, so he could go along with the trainers. Serena tapped Chespin with an empty pokeball and caught him. As our hereoes decided to spend the day relaxing at a field they found, everyone stretchedand played. Braixen wanted to see if anything changed since her surgery. So, she grabbed a mirror and looked into it and saw that her hair wasn't there anymore. Serena explained toher that it was cut off so the surgery could go smoothly. Although she would miss it, she didn't mind. Then, Clark and Rocky invited the duo to jump rope with them. They played and enjoyed themselves till dinner was made. While chatting and eating, Rocky then hears something as Katie and Ash go to see it. Then, they see a man trying to force a Glameow to give up her energy. Katie then sneaks off and put on her aura guardian outfit. Sensei and Katie go to save that Glameow.

 **Everyone applauded as the director smiled with pride. He then starts thinking about a sequel to the movie.**


	17. Strong Starts and Rocky Finishes

**Hey guys. In case you were wondering about the entrances from the past three chapters, I just wanted to try them out. See if they made introducing the chapter more fun. They did and I'll do a few more throughout the rest of this story. So, alor... it's recap time! So, the movie at the Chespin ranch got cancelled because of a medical emergency with Braixen. She recovered, but it came at a price of her losing her hair. Although she'll miss it from time to time, she doesn't mind at all. Soon, a Glameow with special energy is seen being harassed by a man so Katie quickly changes into her aura guardian outfit as Sensei and Katie rush to save it.**

Katie and Sensei rushed fast as Katie yells," Let go of that pokemon"! The man stops and then says," This has nothing to do with you little girl. Go back to playing dress up with your Lucario because I have energy collecting to do." Sensei then says," Put the pokemon down or face our ways of auras." It surprises him a bit, but then he laughs menacingly and says," Why should I? What are you two gonna do? Shoot me with nothing? What are you, aura guardians? Well, you won't stop me no matter what." Katie and Sensei then shoot 2 aura spheres which knocks the man down and releases the Glameow. She runs away while the man gets up and groans on frustration. He then yells," Why you little... You made me lose my victim! Now you're gonna pay! Go my steady and powerful Dragonite"! It comes put of its ball as it does a loud battle cry. Katie pulls out her pokedex to see information about the pokemon. _Dragonite, the dragon pokemon and the evolved form of Dragonair. It is said to live in the sea and is known as one of the most powerful dragon types ever_ _to exist_. He then yells," Time to stop your meddling. Dragonite use dragon pulse on them!" As it releases its attack, Katie and Sensei form their aura shields and block the attack. As it leaves the man and his pokemon surprised, Sensei uses metal claw and copycat to defeat Dragonite. As the man tries to run, Katie uses her aura to stop all his movement as Sensei rushes over, wrapping rope around him. He groans in defeat as Katie and Sensei high five each other as Officer Jenny arrive. While she arrests the man, Katie sneaks off and changes back to her regular outfit and quickly returns Sensei to his ball. As Officer Jenny turns to ask the hero some questions, she noticed she disappeared as she left a note saying," **It was no trouble**. **Just doing our job protecting the Kalos region and all the auras in it**. **Sincerely yours, the aura guardians**. Meanwhile, a few miles ahead of the path, Serena and Ash were congratulating Katie and Sensei for that rescue. While walking, Rocky hears something as Pikachu then hears it too. Suddenly, an agitated Aggron comes out crying and yelling like it was pain. As the others flinch, Katie then notices what was wrong, it lost its aura, its energy that made it calm. She puts her aura gloves and walks to the hurt pokemon. As it about to hit Katie with its head, she catches it and soothingly pets it, trying to calm it down. She calmly says," It's alright. We won't hurt you. I'm here to help you feel much better. Just.. trust me." She puts on of her hands on the Aggron's forehead and releases a pink aura. It gets absorbed into the pokemon as it calms down and nuzzles Katie on her cheek, thanking her. She smiles and says," Just doing my job as an aura guardian. Now, you can go, but be careful. You never know what's out there." The Aggron agrees as it gets up and walks away. It leaves the others speechless as Katie just blushes in embarrasment. As they continue to walk, Serena and Rocky kept asking her questions on what just happened. They asked questions like " How did you do it" or "It was big and scary and you calmed it while petting, why and how" and even" Can I learn the ways of aura"? Katie just smiled seen and as she takes off her gloves to put away, she says," It's not easy to use aura. Although we all contain aura, it's not easy to master its ways. You sorta have to be one with it to learn the capabilities it has when unlocked." Soon, they finally made it to Snowbelle City and they all bundled up well since it was cold. Katie smiles as she says," Now, we are at the last battle before the Kalos league. I'll beat the gym leader and win my last badge." As they stopped at the pokemon center to check up on their pokemon, Rocky, Sylveon, Luchador, Sparky and Pikachu played in the snow on the battlefield outside. The trainers soon came out as Katie returned her pokemon. She then kneels down and tells Rocky," I have a favor to ask you. Will you battle with me in my gym battle"? Rocky just gasped in awe because since trying the pokemon collar and using its power, he's wanted to be in a gym battle. Now that he's a Lycanroc, a pokemon, he would be able to battle officially. He smiles and tackles Katie as he says yes over and over. Soon, they heard a sound that sounded like a Yeti. They rush over and see a pokemon in a net being floated off in a balloon by Jessie, James and Meowth. The man following them yells," Give me back my Abomasnow"!! They just laugh as Katie tells Rocky to use ice beam to freeze the balloon and iron tail to free Abomasnow. He does it as it lands back with its trainer. Katie then tells Rocky to use rock throw and the attack lands as the threesome ended up in their jail cell again. The man goes up to them and says," Thank you. That's one powerful pokemon you have. My name Wulfric and I'm the Snowbelle City gym leader. I assume you want a gym battle right"? Katie nods as he leads them into the gym. Inside, it resembled an ice rink, but in the shape of a battlefield. The battle soon began as Wulfric released Bergmite and Katie called her Jolteon, Sparky, out. The battle starts as Sparky uses quick attack and Bergmite uses ice beam. They both hit and it remained back and forth for a while. Soon, Bergmite used sharpen and rapid spin and it knocked out Sparky. The rest of the gang gasped on horror since this was the first time since traveling together, they've seen Katie lose a pokemon in a gym battle. As the referee announces," Jolteon is unable to battle. Bergmite is the winner," she returns Sparky while saying," You did well. Take a good rest." Rocky then jumped onto the field in a ready to go mood. The second battle began and this time, Bergmite first used rapid spin. He missed as Rocky used iron tail and hit Bergmite, knocking it out. As the fallen pokemon is returned to its ball, the battle soon became 2/2. Avalugg was soon called out, but it suffered the same fate as Rocky dodged its attacked and made it faint with iron tail. Soon, it became 1/2 as Ash, Serena and the pokemon out watching the battle cheered on. Katie petted Rocky before he went back to its position. Wulfric then called his ace pokemon out, Abomasnow. Rocky this time started with accelerock and Abomasnow dodged. It was a back and forth brawl, but then, Rocky made the mistake of using iron tail on its head. Abomasnow used woodhammer and knocked Rocky out cold. As Rocky was announced unable to battle, Katie picked him up and brought him to Ash and the others. She petted Rocky before she went back to her position in her battle. Rocky soon woke up after being treated by Ash and Serena and saw that he lost. He watched, but frowned as well. Katie then calls Violet out as she pulls her stick out ready to battle. It started as it became back and forth with Abomasnow vs Violet (her shiny Braixen aka her starter.) While everyone watched, Sylveon tried to cheer Rocky up, but even she couldn't get him to smile. Soon, Violet landed a flamethrower/ dragon rush combo and it knocked out Abomasnow. Katie cheered as Violet hugs Katie and everyone else cheered for Katie's big win. Rocky showed a small smile, but when Katie looked away, he frowned again. Katie then received her badge and put in it her case along with her 7 other badges. She thanks the gym leader as she then goes to the pokemon center to heal her pokemon. At dinner that night, Katie was really excited about competing in the Kalos league with Ash and a lot of other strong trainers. Rocky meanwhile, ate but didn't talk to anyone. Once everyone ate, everyone was in the room they were staying in unwinding. Serena and Braixen read with Katie, Ash talked with Pikachu while Rocky just looked out the windiw with a small frown. He thought in his mind.. _It's my fault I let Katie down. I was supposed to beat all three of that man's pokemons. However, that stinking mistake I made with Abomasnow costed it. I wish I could be stronger, so I would never lose again_. Sylveon walked over and tried to cheer the saddened friend up, bit Rocky just pushed her away. That night, he tried, but couldn't fall asleep. He then thought in his mind... _I must get stronger. I'll come back a newer, stronger version. For now, I must go... and train... by myself... with no one else_. He tyen grabs an empty knapsack and puts some things in it. Serena's hat, the bow on Katie's headband, a pack of pokepuffs, Sylveon's flower crown from when she was an eevee and a picture of everyone together before they left to Courmarine City. All the things that will remind him of his friends while he train. He then puts it on his back as he quietly sneaks to the open door. Before walking out, he thinks in his mind... _Goodbye... for now..._ before walking out without making a sound. Nurse Joy sees him sneaking out but before she could say anything, Rocky ran out into the woods, disappearing into the night, the trees and the cold, cold snow. The next morning, everyone was getting ready when Katie noticed Rocky wasn't around. Nurse Joy then comes in and says," If you're looking for your Lycanroc ma'am, I'm sorry, but he walked out of the pokemon center last night with a knapsack." Everyone gasped as Ash says," well, that explains why some of our stuff is missing. He probably packed it in his sack before he left." Katie just sits on the bed and says," Why would he leave? Maybe we did something to him. No, that isn't it." Tears started forming as Katie then cries as she says," I want my pup back. I'm not the same without him by my side ready to hehelp when I need it." Serena and the others then decide before leaving to go look for the missing pup. Sylveon cried a bit too, but was determined to find her friend. Nurse Joy says before they go out," You'll have to look quick because there's a huge blizzard coming and there's supposed to be so much snow falling and making it hard to see." They took the warning and then went outside. Braixen, Violet, Luchador, Hawlucha, Noivern, Talonflame and Greninja were released to help find Rocky. After splitting up, they went into the woods to look for the missing pup, hoping that he's alright.

 **That's all for today. I hope Rocky ends up alright. Till next time, see you soon.**


	18. A Frosty Search in the Forest

**_A movie about two mountain climbers is playing on a flat screen TV. 23027 and a few of her friends are watching it and eating cheesey popcorn during a sleepover. When one of the hikers scream "_ Stella _"!!, everyone groans as 23027 automatically turns off the TV. One of her friends say,"_ That's so overratedStella nowadays isruining every movie there is _." 23027 then says,"_ Well, it's still like 11:30 and not even midnightI'll make up a chapter for my story and you guys can listen to it _." Everyone smiles and lays in their sleeping bags to hear the story. One of the other friends says,"_ You come up with great chaptersDo the recap for usplease _"? 23027 then covers herself with a blanket and says the recap._ "So, after our aura heroes saves the Glameow, they continue and finally made it to Snowbelle City. Stopping Jessie, James and Meowth yet again, Katie then battles for her last gym badge with Sparky, Violet and Rocky. It was a close battle, but with only Violet at the end, she won and received the iceberg badge. However, Rocky felt bad and felt like when he lost, he let Katie down. So during the night, he packs a small bag and runs away, disappearing into the forest. When our heroes found out in the morning, they made it their goal that day to find him. However, they have to try and do it fast because a big blizzard is coming that could throw them off track"! _All her friends ooh and aah hearing the recap. One of them even say,"_ This is great. The story hasn't even started and I'm already in suspense." _23027 smiles as she then begins to tell the story itself._**

Our heroes come out of the pokemon center and then release some of their pokemons. Ash releases Talonflame, Noivern, Hawlucha and Greninja. Serena releases Braixen and Sylveon while Katie releases Luchador, Sensei, Boxer and Violet. Giving them orders about the search, the then split up to cover more ground and find Rocky hopefully faster. Meanwhile, Rocky is using rock throw against a ledge. He then grunts and sighs, thinking in his head that he should be stronger. Then, he looks up and sees that dark clouds were covering the sky as snow fell pretty hard. He didn't think about it as he starts using iron tail on some boulders. Then, Rocky fires ice beam and freezes 3 trees into complete ice statues. Then, the snow starts falling harder as the wind picks up. Knowing that this was gonna be some storm, he grabs his knapsack and runs to find shelter. Meanwhile, the pokemon keep searching as everyone calls Rocky's name. Sylveon gets worried as the storm starts picking up. Both Hawluchas returned as well as Heracross and Noivern. Talonflame kept looking in the sky as Greninja and Sensei used their senses to try and find Rocky. Violet and Braixen used their sticks as torches to see through the blizzard. Katie started to get worried for Rocky, hoping that he was all right in the storm. Sylveon wrapped her feeler around her arm and nuzzles her, trying to let her know that she was scared too. They keep looking, while Rocky runs across the fields of snow. Snow covering his fur and with determination in his eyes, he then finds an empty cave and goes into it. He then lays down as his stomach starts to rumble. He pulls out the pack of pokepuffs and eats one pokepuff. He then pulls out the other stuff he packed with him. Serena's hat, which reminded him of how Serena helped him out sometimes when things got tough. The bow from Katie's headband and originally from Braixen's branch. It reminded him of Braixen, who is a great friend. It especially got him thinking about Katie. The memories fly in his head about the things they both did together; the puptacular dog show, the times he used to try and avoid his baths and just being there to help each other out. Tears started to build up in his eyes as he then pulls our Sylveon's flower crown. It reminded him of Sylveon and her being kind to him, even though she made him blush. What really gets him to start crying was when he pulls out the picture of them together in Courmarine City. Looking at the picture, it reminds him of all his friends. He then releases his tears slowly as then then thinks in his mind, _looking at all of us, together. Running away doesn't help my situation at all. I want to go back to them, tell them I'm sorry for disappearing. However, I can't because I must be stronger. I can't lose or let them down ever again._ He then thinks about the thought he just said and realizes sonething. _I'm probably letting them down by running away. I knew it... I don't deserve to go back. Not after my weakness and especially not after what I just did._ He then cries silently as the blizzard gets even worse. Meanwhile, everyone was back in the pokemon center, trying to think about another search plan. Katie was crying, missing Rocky a lot and not even her own pokemon could help comfort her. Then, Sylveon runs out of the pokemon center in a saddened and determined look. Braixen and Serena follow while the others watched on. In the middle of the field, Sylveon stopped and despite the sheer cold, she let the nature around her and try to find Rocky. Then, she picked up something as Serena and Braixen follow. She then leads them to a cave, not knowing who's in there. They go in as Braixen grabbed some twigs and made a small fire for warmth. Serena then says," Well, it's good thst you found a cave Sylveon. However, you can't run off like that. Once this storm clears up, we'll try to find Rocky again before heading back." They didn't realize that behind a huge boulder behind them was Rocky. He was napping with his stuff back in his bag until he heard a sound. He looks and then gasps when he sees Sylveon, Braixen and Serena. He tries to stay hidden, but then Braixen hears him behind the boulder. As she goes to see what made the sound, she jumps back to see that it was Rocky. Before he knew it, Sylveon tackled him into a deep and dire hug. Serena then gasps to see the scene going on too. After Sylveon finally jumps off, he gets back to his feet and starts scratching the back of the cave trying to escape. However, he's stopped when Sylveon grabs him with his feelers and drags him back to the group. He groans as he then yells surprisingly," Can you please leave me alone"?! He then turns to the wall as tears start falling down. Ge says in a teary-eyed voice," I can't go back. I don't deserve to anyway. I let you guys down..., I hurted you guys... I hurted Katie and let her down. I'm supposed to be the one who stays strong and wins all the battles. Instead, I've become weak and doing this just makes me weaker." He then covers his eyes and continues crying as he then says," I let myself down... I let you guys down... I let... Katie down. I don't deserve to go back at all." He cries as the others start forming tears and remain speechless. Sylveon then walks to Rocky and removes his paws from his eyes. She then lifted his head and did the most unexpected thing for anyone to expected. She kisses him on the cheek as everyone gasps and Rocky gasps and turns red. **_The friends gasps when 23027 says that. One of them says,"_ Finally girl!! I was waiting for Sylveon to admit her feelings to him, though I didn't expect it like that"!! _23027 shrugs and says,"_ That's the thing about storiesYou get to make up what happens and it can be quite the turnabout _The friends settle down as 23027 continues._** Rocky, while remaining red, snaps out of his confusion as she says,"Sylveon... do you really... I can't even... I... thanks. I really needed cheering up," he hugs her tight. Serena then walks over, pets Rocky and says," I know someone else who needs cheering up. Katie misses you Rocky. I'm sure she doesn't mind if you weak or not. We all don't mind what you are. What matters is that we are all together, traveling and having fun. Just because you lose doesn't mean you're weak. Your losses help you learn and become stronger. What gives you the most strength is the support of your friends." Rocky looks at his friends and then smiles really bright. He puts down his knapsack, pulls out Serena's hat and gives it to her, saying," I believe this is yours." As Serena puts on her hat, Rocky puts Sylveon's flower crown on her head. He then looks outside to see that the storm stopped and they could walk back. Back at the pokemon center, Ash and Katie walk out, looking to see if Serena was coming back. They then saw her coming, with Rocky walking in front of her. Katie jumps from the steps, runs and hugs Rocky tight as he nuzzled her cheek. Katie released happy tears as she kept saying," I missed you so much. Where have you been? You made me worried sick. I'm glad you're back." Ricky then broke the hug as he says," I was thinking about some things. However, some of my friends found me and helped me clear things up. All that matters now is that we prepare for the Kalos league." They both smiled as they go back inside to rest. Rocky dreamed about the Kalos league, winning it with Katie and her pokemon. Serena, Ash, everyone congratulated them and Sylveon. She walks over and gives him a kiss on the cheek. He smiles as he dreams with a smile on his muzzle.

 ** _As 23027 finishes, all the people who came to the sleepover were fast asleep with their own smiles. Seeing this, she grabs a pillow, covered herself with a blanket, grabbed her eevee plush and goes to sleep, knowing she did it again._**


	19. Firing Up a Tasty Competition

**Hello guys. It's recap time. Now, Rock.. _an oven timer dings when she starts to speak._** **Ooh, my pokepuffs are done. I was baking these for my Raichu and I to eat. _A Raichu runs inside the kitchen with his mouth watering and his eyes glowing in joy._ I better say the recap fast before he eats all of these puffs. So, Rocky was soon found and brought back to the others. Sylveon landed a kiss on his cheek and Rocky stopped feeling down. Now, let's get on with the chapter. _23027 gives her Raichu a pokepuff as she grabs one for herself._**

Our heroes were resting at a field enjoying a great big lunch cooked by Katie. Even the pokemons were enjoying the pokemon food. Soon, everyone was plumped full as Ash remarks," That was one of the best meals I've ever eaten throughout my journey." Serena then brings out a basket and says," Hope you have room for dessert. I made everyone pokepuffs. They're made with a new recipe I'm trying out. I hope you like them." Everyone grabs one pokepuff, including the pokemon, and eat it. They then cheer and smile bright because it was really good. Katie says," This is your best batch yet." Rocky says," Yummy. This is even better than a dog biscuit." The pokemon just chewed and laid in awe and deliciousness. Serena had a big smile on her face seeing her friends enjoy what she loves to bake. Then, a Slurpuff came out from behind a bush with its nose sniffing around. Pikachu hid behind Ash as Rocky looked on with a look of confusion. Katie then says," Isn't that a Slurpuff? I wonder what's it doing around here and if it has a trainer or not." Suddenly, Miette came from the forest looking for her Slurpuff. Slurpuff then sees Rocky and goes up to him. She stands extra close to him, which makes Rocky wish he had his own pokeball to hide in as he starts blushing. As he starts to run, Slurpuff follows with every laughing and Sylveon chasing the twosome. Then, Rocky stopped when he was just about to run into Miette. The two fairy types following him crash into him and end up on the ground. Miette just looked at him as he says," Watch where you're going. One of these days, you're gonna run into someone or some pokemon and hurt them." Rocky just groaned as he says," Well, I wouldn't have been running if your pokemon hadn't go lovey dobby on me." Ash and the other soon came over to say hi and try to sort out the misunderstanding. Miette then says," It's great to see you guys again. I was just heading to sign up for the pokepuff competition." Serena then says," I'm gonna join that competition too." Miette just smiled as she says," Perfect. Now, we can finally settle this and see who's pokepuffs are better once and for all." She then says with a wink," Plus, when I win, I'll tell my feelings to you-know-who." That made Serena blush mad red as Miette left with Slurpuff. Katie then says," Wow. I can tell what you mean when you said she was... sneaky. Don't worry about it. With that new recipe of yours passing our taste buds with flying colors, you can't lose." Rocky then jumps in and says," Plus, I can be on your team. No one can beat my sniffer in finding the freshest ingredients, not even Slurpuff. I looked in the pokedex. Apparently, Lycanrocs have better noses than any pokemon ever, even better than Slurpuffs. With the recipe, my nose and your pokemon, we can beat Miette." Serens smiled and petted Rocky as she says," Thanks and you're right. We can do this if we do our best and use what we know to our advantage." Then, our hereos walked into town as Serena signed up. Then, she was assigned to her cooking counter. Then, Serena released her pokemons; Braixen, Pancham, Sylveon, Articuno and Clark the Chespin. Soon, the competition began as the announcer said that the contest was divided into 3 rounds, looks, taste and then looks and taste together. Round one began as the competitors were given a baked pokepuff that they had to decorate. Clark had the idea to decorate it to look like a parch of grass. Pancham wanted it to look like a berry, Sylveon wanted it to be pink with stars. Articuno wanted it to look like the mountains and Braixen wanted it to be decorated like a queen. Rocky then shared his idea with Serena and it was perfect. After decorating it, time was up as the dishes were presented to the judges. Miette went first as her pokepuff looked like a Silcoon. She passed as more dishes were presented. Soon, Serena was up as she presented her pokepuff. She decorated it so it exactly resembled Dedenne. The judges were impressed as she passed to the next round. For round 2, without decorating, they had to bake a tasty pokepuff. Rocky used his nose and found the freshest ingredients, Braixen was in charge of the oven, Sylveon and Clark helped with mixing, Articuno held the recipe for Serena to see while cutting or prepping ingredients and Pancham added the needed spices. Soon, it was baked and presented to the judges. The judges loved it as one of then remarks," This is a true portrait of tasty and delicious." Serena passed and was heading to face either Miette or anyone else. Soon, it was time for the finals and Serena was facing Miette. They were given an hour to collect ingredients for their pokepuff. As they rushed off, Rocky used his nose and found the freshest stuff to use. They were about to head back with time to spare when Braixen noticed the perfect berry for the frosting. The others saw it too as Sylveon uses her feelers to carefully pick it. As they walked back with the berry, an agitated Ursaring stopped them in their tracks. He was mad because they picked supposedly his berry. He was about to use hammer arm when Clark stopped it with bite. He then started to glow as he was now evolving. He got rounder as he arm were a bit shorter, but the spikes on his head bacame two long spikes. His tail became curled and twisted as he stopped glowing and shouted the name of his evolution,"Quilladin." Serena pulls out her pokedex to see information about the pokemon. _Quilladin, the spiny nut pokemon and the evolved form of Chespin. Quilladin's shell is so hard, a hit from a large truck wouldn't even dent it. It uses its shell to deflect its foes' attack and strikes back with its attacks._ This surprised everyone for Clark to have evolved so suddenly. Clark then charges and started to roll really fast, meaning that he learned rollout. He then landed his attack on Ursaring, knocking him down. It then gets up and then goes in with slash. Clark fights back with his other new move, needle arm. He then uses rollout again, hitting Ursaring and making it run away in fear. Serena runs over and hugs Quilladin, thanking him for saving everyone. Clark smiles as everyone heads back with their ingredients. Pretty soon, the final round ended as Miette and Serena presented their pokepuffs. The judges looked, tasted and thought. They give their envelope to the announcer as she announces the winnerof the competition. The winner is. . . . . . Serena!!! Everyone cheers and applauses as Serena hugs her pokemon and Rocky while Miette looks on in schock. After receiving her medal and golden baking supplies, te competitionwas over as she met up with her friends. Ash then remarks," Clark evolved into Quilladin. Awesome"! Katie then says," Let's stay at a center tonight. I'll try to outdo my feast from earlier for tonight." Serena smiles as she says," I'll make dessert for everyone with my new golden baking set." Before they left, Miette comes over and says," Well, you beat me Serena. This time. Next time, I'll outdo your pokepuffs and showcase performances. Plus," she the pulls Serena close to her as she says in a whisper," I'm not giving up on you-know-who." Although Serena was blushing, she says," I'm not gonna lose in any of those as well." Miette then leaves with Slurpuff as they all say goodbye. At the center, everyone was chatting and eating dinner when Ash says," Delicious. You've outdone yourself Katie. This is the best." Katie just blushes in embarrasment as she says,"Thanks Ash. I've been taught by a few people from my family." All the pokemon were chowing down on their food particularly quick. Quilladin, although he is now bigger and rounder, he took his time savoring the food. Soon, plates and biwls were completely empty with the exception of pokepuff crumbs. Everyone was so stuff, they felt like they couldn't move. Soon, everyone was changed and fast asleep in bed, dreaming the night away.

 ** _23027 and her Raichu are on the couch with full bellies. She attempts to sit up as she says with a full stomach,_ " Mental note. Next time baking pokepuffs, try to restrain from eating a lot. Well," _she groans as she stands up_ ," That's all for today. Till next my frie...," _she las on the couch and falls asleep._**


	20. Lucking Out on Luxio

**_Down in the basement, 23027 is fixing some electrical wiring with her Raichu._** **Oh hey guys, I didn't know you were wanting a new chapter today. A blackout happened so I'm fixing the wires so we have power again. Anyhoo, an author's work is never done. _She accidently misplaces a wire by accident and electrocutes herself._ Mental note, _coughs out smoke,_ always watch what you do. Anyhow, you guys need a recap like I need a shower. So, Serena won the pokepuff competition and her Chespin, Clark, evolved into Quilladin. Now, while you guys read today's chapter, I'm gonna go get this soot off of me. _23027 and Raichu go upstairs to their apartment._**

Our heroes were just getting up and ready for a new day on their way to Lumious City for the Kalos league. Katie and Ash were stretching while the sun rose with Pikachu, Sensei and both their Hawluchas. Katie says," I've never seen a sunrise as pretty as this back in Adventure Bay. With all the hills and everything, seeing something like this and waking up to it is beautiful and relaxing." Meanwhile, Rocky was busy chasing... himself. He started to itch all of a sudden and he can't seem to get rid of it no matter what he does. While focused on stopping the itch, he accidentally falls into Serena's tent and startling her, Braixen and Sylveon. He looks up at them and then blushes and sweat dropped in embarrasment. He quickly apologized and said that he didn't mean for that to happen. Rocky explained that he has been itching and trying to get rid of it, so he hasn't been minding his surroundings which was why he fell in so suddenly. Sylveon petted Rocky with one of feelers, hoping with his itch problem. Braixen assisted as well while Serena tried to see why he was itching in the first place. As she petted Rocky, she felt that Rocky had knots in his coat. Realizing it, she says," Rocky, did you ever notice that you had knots in your fur"? Confused, he took a quick look in the small mirror and saw that his Lycanroc fur coat looked like a shaggy, knotted mess. He then says," I didn't know. Then again, since I became a pokemon and evolved, I haven't paid much attention in my looks. I'll go talk to Katie and see if she can fix this." Serena stopped him from leaving as she says," Wait, I can help. How do you think my pokemon keep their coats knot free"? Rocky mischeviously says as his answer, knowing that it wasn't the correct answer," They swim"? Everyone ended up breaking into laughter as Serena then says," As hilarious as that is, no. You've seen me do it before." Rocky then says," Oh, of course, it's so obvious. You brush them, right"? As she nods yes, Rocky then says," Well, Katie is busy cooking and I don't want to keep her from doing it. Ok, go ahead, but be careful. I tend to be on the hesitant side when it comes to knots." Serena grabs the brush from her bag and carefully ran it through his fur. Meanwhile, Ash was putting some things in his bag while Katie was putting the food on three plates with Luchador putting the pokemon food in bowls. She then tells Ash that breakfast is ready while Ash's Hawlucha goes to get Serena, Rocky and the others. Meanwhile, Serena finished with Rocky as she puts the brush away. Rocky smiled as he tackles Serena and nuzzles her on the cheek. He thanks her as they walk out to eat. What they didn't know was that watching them behind some bushes was a pokemon. After everyone finished eating, they were either stretching or doing something else. Rocky then went into Katie's tent and pulled out a radio. He presses the play button as music starts playing. He then tells everyone to join in and dance as he jumps, spins and flips to the music. He tries to stand on his hind legs, but falls onto his back. He says while getting up," There are some dances you need two legs for." He continues to dance as the others joined in. Sylveon danced with grace as Pancham did his break dance moves with her. Boxer, Jem and Sparky were busy doing their own moves as both Hawluchas did their battle rhythm dances. Greninja danced with Pikachu and the "got his own rhythm" Ash. Talonflame and Noiven took to the skies and danced with elegance. Goodra stamped and moved his arms to the beat. Violet danced with Serena as Braixen danced with Katie. Sensei stood and watched since he's never danced before. He even says," I don't understand what this... dancing.. is. All you guys are doing is moving around in silly or random ways." Katie says," Exactly. It's also about having fun. You create your own moves and show off your own style. Come on and join 'cause missing out is not an option." Sensei shrugged and sighed as he flipped and somersaulted into the group. He tapped, moved his arms and danced like nobody was watching. Serena even compliments," You have the moves of a pokemon performer." While dancing, both Braixens were twirling their sticks. Braixen accidently dropped hers into the bushes. The pokemon hiding in them grabs it and runs away quick. As Braixen and Katie go to get it, they see it wasn't there. Rocky sniffs the area and then says," The stick. It was taken by another pokemon." Rocky sniffed for the scent and started to follow it as Braixen and Katie followed him. As Rocky soon stopped and carefully moves the bush, they see the pokemon. It was a Luxio. Katie quietly says," That's a Luxio. I remember Clemont told me it evolves into Luxray. But why would a Luxio want a stick"? She also noticed, without saying something about it, that the Luxio was hurt quite bad. Braixen went over and tried to ask for her stick back. However, the Luxio apparently doesn't trust humans and pokemons as it backs away and growls loud. Rocky calmly tries to speak to it as he says," We are not going to hurt you. We only the stick back because it belongs to Braixen here." As Rocky slowly approached it, the Luxio then used iron tail and knocked out Rocky. Katie rushes to her hurt pup as she then says," Look Luxio. We only the stick, not you." The Luxio then was about to use iron tail again, but the bushes rustled, causing it to turn suddenly and bump the stick back into Braixen's tail. The Luxio then saw what happened and got back into his defensive position. He jumped into a bush as Katie was about to ask it if it needed help with its injuries. However, when their backs were turned, Luxio then bit Katie's leg, causing her to drop Rocky, who was still knocked out. Braixen then tried to get Luxio to let go and that was when it used thunderbolt. It knocked both of them out as it limps away. Back at the campsite, Katie bandaged her leg while Serena brushed Braixen's fur. Rocky woke up with an ice pack for the headache. Ash asks what happened as Rocky says," Luxio happened. The stick was stolen by a Luxio and although we got it back, it attacked us. Apparently it doesn't trust humans and pokemons." Katie then says," Of course it doesn't trust us because something happened before. It probably was harmed before by people and pokemon which caused it to not trust others. It was injured and it still is. I wish I could help it." Katie then gets up and walks into the forest. When the others ask where she's going, she says," I'm just gonna look for some berries. I'm planning on making something new tonight for the pokemon." As she walks through the forests, she has her backpack full of potions, berries and other medical stuff to help Luxio, if she can find it. After some time, she finally finds the Luxio, still in its injured state. As she goes up to it, Luxio sees her and gets into his defensive position. Katie breathes slowly as she says," Luxio, I understand you. You don't want to see anyone or any pokemon right now. I get that, but you're hurt and when you're hurt, you need to be healed. I know you want to bite and electrocute me again, but you have to be healed. And... I'm gonna be the one to do it"! Luxio growls even louder as he tries to tackle Katie, but he misses as ahe takes the opportunity and grabs him. Luxio, realizing the situation, starts to squirm and wiggle out of her grip, but can't. Meanwhile, Katie has her medical kit out and starts examining the hurt pokemon for any injuries. He was covered in scratches and his paw has a bad cut, but he's otherwise ok. As she reaches to grab a potion, Luxio bites her arm and uses thunderbolt. Katie groans from the schock, but still continues to heal Luxio. While healing his scratches, Luxio noticed she wasn't hurting him, but although he finally stopped using thunderbolt, he still remained biting her arm. Finally, she carefully bandaged his paw as he was fully healed. He saw that he felt good, not hurt as he finally stopped biting her. Katie then says," See? You're healed and now you'll feel better. However, you look like you haven't been cleaned in weeks. There's a lake nearby so I'll take and get you looking like new. She quickly put him down and took her pink striped shirt off since she was wearing a swim shirt underneath it. After puting it away, she picked up her bag and swung it over shoulders as she picks up Luxio again. Luxio bit her arm at that spot again as she carried him and her stuff to the lake. At the lake, she was about to go in when Luxio, while biting, started to squirm. She calmly says," I can tell you don't like water that much right"? As it nods, she asks," Are you able to swim"? It shook its head no as Katie then says," No wonder you don't like water. Don't worry about it. I'll be holding onto you the whole time so you won't have to worry about swimming. Besides, you'll probably be biting onto me anyway. Plus, I'll be really gentle when getting you cleaned up. Trust me, you'll feel really good when all that dirt and stuff is out of your fur." Luxio started to loosen his biting grip as she slowly entered the water. She didn't mind getting her shorts wet as long as Luxio got cleaned. She found a rock and sat down with her stuff while becoming waist deep in water. While holding onto him, she poured water on Luxio slowly so he wouldn't be so schocked. Luxio soon stopped biting Katie's arm as he then placed his chin on the mark, but still remained in high alert. She scrubbed his fur with a special soap she uses on Rocky when he gets a bath. Luxio was surprised that a human was touching him... and not harming him. He smiled and purred in delight. Then, she rinsed him carefully, making sure not a bubble of soap went in his eyes. Soon, he was all clean as he was placed on land again, on a dry area of warm grass. He shook out the water, getting Katie wetter than she already was. She grabbed a towel from her bag and showed it to Luxio so he wouldn't be schocked by it. After tilting its head in confusion, Katie explained what it was and how it is used. Going slow at first so Luxio would be comfortable, she slowly dried him. Soon, he was dried head to tail. Katie smiled that Luxio was looking and feeling better. Luxio was in surprise and schock since the human wasn't attacking him or having her pokemon attack it either. His stomach rumbles as Katie asks if it was hungry. She takes out a bowl from her bag and puts some food into it. Sniffing at it first, he takes a small bite and then digs in in enjoyment. He ends up finishing it quite quickly as he smiles a thank you. Katie smiles back when a Pangoro cones from behind a couple of trees. Katie sees it and then looks at Luxio. She then stands in front of both of them and yells," You will not hurt him! You have to go through me. What's your deal hurting innocent pokemon"? Luxio remained in schock that the human was protecting him. Katie then sends all her pokemon, except for Lilac since she was still shy, out to keep Pangoro away from Luxio. Soon, the Pangoro was scared away as she returned everyone. Katie then turned around to talk to Luxio who has a happy and surprised look on his face. He saw that she used yer pokemon to protect him, not to harm. He walks up to her and nuzzles her leg as a way of apologizing for the attack from earlier. Luxio also licks the bite mark on Katie's arm to apologize for that as well. Katie smiles as she says," I forgive you for the attacks from earlier. I'm just glad you're safe from harm." She sees the sun started to set as she gets up and says," Well, I must head back to the campsite. My friends are probably wondering where I am anyway." She pets Luxio as she says," Remember me always, ok Luxio"? She then smiles as she walks back to the campsite. Luxio watches as he then thinks of something. He goes to a tree and pulls out a quick ball. He grabs it with his tail and follows Katie secretly. Back at the campsite, everyone was eating while Katie didn't take a bite. She was thinking about Luxio. Serena then tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. Katie saw and motioned that she was just thinking about someone as she starts eating. Once everyone finished eating, Katie grabbed one of the pokemon bowls and filled it with food. She placed it in front of a bush, hoping that Luxio would maybe come to eat. Ash asks about the food and she says that she saw a hungry pokemon and thought it wanted food. So, she setted up a bowl for it so it can eat. As Ash headed back, Katie heard a rustle in the bushes. Out of the bushes came Luxio, who ran to Katie. He ate the food and then gives Katie the quick ball. Holding it in her hands, Katie realizes that Luxio wants her to catch him. Katie asks if it was true as Luxio smiles bright. Katie holds the quick ball in front of Luxio as he touches it and gets caught. Katie then releases him from the ball. Luxio pops out as he runs into Katie's arms into a small, but sweet hug. Katie then had an idea as she removed the top flap from her bag and moved some stuff around. She says," This spot in my bag, is just for you. Now, you can travel without being confined in the ball." Luxio tried it out and liked it. The others watched and were surprised that she caught him. Ricky even says,"Now, he's on the team. All's left to do is help him learn to trust us." That night, she introduced all her pokemon and Rocky to Luxio. He slowly went up and said hello as the other pokemon did too. Katie then says,'' Luxio, you need a nickname. Let's see... how about Lightning"? Luxio shook his head no, considering he thpught ot was too obvious. Katie thought a little harder and then says," How about Simba"? Luxio thought about that one and then nodded yes. Katie smiled as Simba curled up on Katie's lap. She returned everyone as Katie puts Simba on a special pillow to sleep on. Rocky and Katie watch as Rocky whispers," I'm glad you made a new friend." Katie could only smile really bright as Rocky fell asleep on her shoulder.

 ** _23027 and Raichu come out of the bathroom in robes and sit in their chairs._ Man, it took forever to get all that soot off. I'm just glad I'm clean again. _She grabs a book from her booksbookshelf and sits to read it._ This story should help me be inspired for my next chapter. Till we meet again. **


	21. Sparking New Friendships

**Hello hello hello. Man, we are on the way to the Kalos League. Within each steps till the biggest tournament of the century, new adventures are found. Anyhow, it's recap time. So, after a surprising attack from a Luxio, Katie was able to help it as it gained her trust. Now, he joined up with Katie under the nickname, Simba. Let's see if he is able to learn to trust the others.**

Our hereos are training as Ash and Katie prepare for the upcoming Kalos league. Ash is doing some speed training with his pokemon while Katie is helping Simba learn new moves. He just learned swift and he's now trying to learn thunder fang. Simba runs to a dead log as electricity starts building up in his mouth. Then, it forms into two solid fangs as Simba bites down, creating smoke. Katie cheers as she praises him for learning another new move. Ash comes over with Pikachu and Hawlucha to congratulate them, but Simba goes into his defensive position as he releases a small growl. Ash, surprised by this a bit, steps back and says," I guess Luxio still hasn't trusted the rest of us yet." Katie picks up Simba as she says," It's hard for him. He probably had a harsh life growing up, so it's hard to trust anyone when you've been abused." Simba looks up at Katie and gives a small frown. Katie smiles and pets him and she says," Then that's what we'll do. Today, we'll help Simba learn to trust everyone. Since he already trusts me, Rocky and all my pokemon, it's only fair fir him to trust you guys too." After explaining the idea to everyone else, they started to plan it. First, Ash and Pikachu sat down near Simba. Simba went into his defensive position, but then looked at Katie. When he saw her smile, it meant that it was ok. He started to slowly walk to Ash as he stopped and sat down in front of him. He chirps hello as Ash slowly put his hand in front of Simba. A little hesitant at first, but he then walked to it and allowed Ash to pet him. That meant that Ash gained Simba's trust. Pikachu was up next and Simba did the same thing and then gained the ability to trust Pikachu. Ash then released his pokemon. Simba ran to Katie for some courage and then turned to do his trust excercise. He first went to Greninja, then Talonflame, Noivern, Hawlucha and finally, Goodra. After that, Simba now was able to trust Ash and all of his pokemon. Now, it was Serena's turn for Simba to trust. First, Sylveon went up as Simba slowly walked up, chirped hello and allowed Sylveon to pet him. Then Pancham and Braixen were next and Simba was able to trust them as well with the help of the excercise. Finally, the only person left for Simba to learn to trust was Serena. Simba was a bit hesitant but when he looked at Katie, he gained a little courage. He slowly faced Serena as he began walking towards her. Little by little, Simba came closer. The others watched in awe as Simba was almost near Serena. It was going well, but then, he suddenly stopped. He started to back away from her and ran behind Katie. Katie picked him up and calmly spoke to him," Don't worry. You did your best. You'll gain her trust, I just know it." Although Simba agreed, deep down, he felt disappointed. Serena felt disappointed as well when Ash came to cheer her up. Ash sits next to her and says," Don't be disappointed. He just got nervous at the last second. I know he'll be able to trust you." Serena smiled when Ash spoke to her. Later, they decided to take a lunch break. While everyone ate, Simba kept thinking about in his mind on how he was so close and yet so far. Serena had the same thought as well. After everyone ate, they stretched befire figuring out what to do. Simba wanted to try and do his trust excercise with Serena again. However, when he tried going near her, he froze up and just slowly backed away. Rocky watched this from a distance and knew that he would need some help. Suddenly, a swarm of Beedrills flew over our heroes in an angry manner. Everyone returned some of their pokemons and started to run. Right before their eyes, they reached an edge of the cliff as the Beedrills slowly began to close in on them. As our hereoes tried backing away, Serena took one step too many aa she started to fall off. As she slipped, Simba jumped with her as they fell. Katie quickly called out Violet to use psychic, but they soon disappear in the bushes below before a command could be called. The Beedrills soon flew away, but the others started running and looking for a new way down to rescue Serena and Simba. On the ground, Serena and Simba lay unconscious for a while. Soon, Simba wakes up and realizes he wasn't hurt. He noticed that Serena took the landing for him. He started to scream for help, but then realized that it would only draw enemy attention. He then grabs Serena by the sleeve of her waistcoat and started to drag her to the nearest thing he could find. He finally stopped at a lake. After picking up her bag and hat, Simba moved Serena so she would be laying against a rock. Simba tried to wake her us, but then, he saw her arm bleeding. He quickly looked in her bag and found some napkins abd some gauze. He picked the blood off her arm and splashed it with water so it can get cleaned up. Then, Simba wrapped the gauze around the wound and tied it with a tight knot so it wouldn't come apart. Then, he jumped onto her, trying to find some way to wake her up. He kept screaming again and again, hoping his voice will snap her back into consciousness. He then yells really loud as he starts glowing bright blue. He grows taller, his tail gets longer and his eyes grow sharper. Before you know it, the glow disappears as he shouts," Luxray"!!! He then screams really loud as Serena soon opens her eyes and sees him. He smiles bright as Serena tries to sit herself up. When her vision refocuses, she ends up schocked seeing that Luxio evolved. Simba walks towards her and points at her arm, showing her the bandage he put on when she was out cold. After noticing it, she turns and sees Simba sitting next to her, making sure no one would come to hurt her. Surprised and in schock, all she could muster to say was," Thank you Simba." She slowly petted him and Simba smiles as they both fall asleep. Meanwhile, Talonflame leads the way until everyone finally finds them. Everyone remains in schock when they see that Simba was now a Luxray. Simba wakes up first and greets them, showing that he evolved. Serena then wakes up as well as she stands and walks to the others. Katie checks Serena's arm to see if it was infected or anything, but it turned out just fine. Plus, Rocky was impressed that Simba evolved into a braver version of himself. Once everyone went back to the campsite, Simba motioned everyone to watch something. He walks to Serena, sits and chirps hello as he allows her to pet him. Everyone cheers for that Simba can now trust them. Soon, everyone was fast asleep, resting to continue to the Kalos league. Simba slept next to Serena's tent, in case she needed any help considering what happened. This sparks a brand new friendship for those two.

 **That's all for today.**


	22. The Ways of the Aura Masters

**_23027 is setting up a Christmas tree with her Raichu._ _Christmas music is playing on a radio as Raichu gets hoisted by 23027 to hang the star on top of the tree._ "Oh hey guys, I was just getting into the holiday spirit. I always set up a tree and decorate our place with my Raichu." _Raichu jumps into 23027's arms and goes into a hug._ "The holidays are always better when you're with friends and family. Speaking of friends, I have a little surprise for you guys. It should arrive any min-," _the doorbell rings._ "Perfect." _When 23027 opens the door, Serena and her pokemon walk in._ "Serena!" "23027!" _They both hug each other as Raichu hugs Braixen, Pancham, Articuno, Clark the Quilladin and Sylveon._ "Yep, Serena is spending the holidays here with me. You want to know the best part? I should let Serena say it 'cause it's my holiday surprise for you guys." _Serena puts down her suitcase as she says,"_ I'm narrating today's chapter _." 23027 smiles and says,"_ Well, what are you waiting forBegin the recap and start the chapter my friend _." Serena sits on the couch and says,"_ Well, Simba finally learned to trust everyone, though he was slowest with me. After an incident happened that caused the 2 of us to fall, he somehow grew closer with me. Wanting to protect me from anymore harm, Simba cares for my arm and then surprisingly evolves into Luxray. So now, our hereoes are continuing to the Kalos league with new adventures happening at each turn. _23027 and Raichu applause for the wonderful recap._ " Perfect job Serena. Just like how I would do it." _Serena smiles as she says,"_ Thanks. Just making sure, everything that happens in the chapters don't happen in real life right"? _23027 nods as she says,_ " Don't worry. My stories all come from my imagination." _Serena then starts to tell the chapter._**

Ash and his pokemon were just going over new battle tactics and combinations he's been working on. Katie was doing the same thing with her pokemon and Rocky. Serena was prepping some pokepuffs while Quilladin played tag with Pancham, Sylveon, Articuno and Braixen. Things were peaceful until Sensei picked something up with his aura. Katie stopped too as she starts to follow Sensei. They arrive at a nearby field and see that a bunch of pokemon were being harassed. They were picked up, having energy sucked from them and then thrown down to the ground. Katie then quickly changes into her aura guardian outfit as Sensei and Katie rush to save the helpless pokemon. She shouts," Halt! Put those pokemon down right now"! The people turn around and see her and Sensei. The leader of the group, Katherine, says," Listen little girl. This has nothing to do with you or any of your pokemon. We are Team Ember. Our goal is to get all the auras and energies in each pokemon that we find. It's part of a plan we will not reveal to the likes of you. So, go back to playing dress up and let us do our work." Sensei walks in front of Katie and says," We won't let you do that. The auras do not belong to you, they belong to the pokemon." This schocks the members of Team Ember as to seeing that Sensei could talk. Katherine laughs as she says," What are you gonna do about it? You're only a girl and I can tell you're weak. So leave now before someone gets hurt." Katie and Sensei then shoot 2 aura spheres which destroys the energy sucking machine. Te energy already collected evaporates and disappears. The Team Ember members become surprised and mad for that happening. Katherine becomes infuriated as she says," You're gonna pay! Houndoom, let's go"! Houndoom is released from its ball along with 3 Houndours, 4 Talonflames and 2 Delphoxs. They all fire flamethrowers, but Katie and Sensei create 2 aura shields so they wouldn't get hurt. While the battle goes on, someone is watching from a distance. Meanwhile, Katie uses her aura to stop all of their movement so they wouldn't run away. Sensei then shoots multiple aura spheres which knock out all the pokemon. He then grabs a rope and wraps it around the members. As Katie sends a tip to Officer Jenny, she then goes to the hurt pokemon. She releases different amounts of her aura so the pokemon affected can return back to normal. Soon, they all felt better as Katie and Sensei disappear yet again when Officer Jenny arrives to ask. All she sees is a note that says **It was no trouble at all. Just doing our job protecting the Kalos region and all the auras in it. Sincerely yours, the aura guardians**. Katie already changed back into her regular outfit and quickly returns Sensei to his ball. Ash and Serena run over and praised her for saving the pokemon. Rocky even mentions," Although this power is mysterious, for the use of good, it's very powerful." Suddenly, the man who watched them comes over and says," You are pretty good with the ways of aura. However, you both still have much to learn." They turn around and see a man who was wearing an outfit that almost resembled Katie's aura guardian outfit. Ash smiles as he says,"Riley, it's great to see you again." He introduces him to Serena, Rocky and Katie. He then says," It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Riley. In originally from Iron Island in the Sinnoh region. I came here for a new pace." Sensei then comes out of his ball and is surprised to see him. Riley introduces himself as Sensei then senses a new aura around. Then, Riley's Lucario comes out of his ball to see them. He too gets surprised when he sees another Lucario in front of him. Katie smiles as she says," Wow. I didn't know you had a Lucario as well. It looks like they're getting along pretty well." Riley then says," I saw you and your Lucario do that thing to stop the bad guys." This causes her to start getting nervous as she says," What!? W-w-well you are a bit mistakened. It was someone... else. Yes someone else who stopped them." Riley chuckles as he says," I guess you like to keep a hidden identity with that kind of thing." Katie then says," Yeah. I want to keep my guardian identity hidden because if others knew, then it would be harder to help save the day." Riley then says," I understand and I want to help you and Sensei master the ways of aura. There's a lot more to it than what you already know." Katie and Sensei think about it and then nod yes as Sensei says," Yes. No matter how grueling the training might be, Katie and I will do our best to learn from you." Everyone then walks to a rock field to begin training. Riley and his Lucario stand on top of two boulders as he says," Aura is a sense that everyone has and it can be hard to detect whether it's good or bad." He then takes out two mannequins that looked like Lucario and shuffled them along with his Lucario. Once he stops, he says," For your first excercise, you must try to identify whether the auras released are good or bad. The main part, try to find my Lucario out of these three." Katie puts on her aura gloves as she and Sensei walk to the "statues." At the first one, the one on the left, they put their hands on its chest as they both start to sense the aura. Sensei says," Doing this, I can actually see the life of this Lucario. It looks like... he's been traveling with a member of Team Rocket. They are bad." Katie then says," I agree. So, this first one is releasing a bad aura." Riley nods as he says," Correct. Now, with one last try and only picking one, which one is the real Lucario"? Katie and Sensei thinks about it and decided to use some of their aura before picking one. Katie puts her hands up into a square as she closes her eyes. A minute later, she tells Sensei the one that she thinks its the real one. They walk to the Lucario on the right. Sensei grabs it's right hand as Katie puts one of her gloved hands on top of its head. They both started to sense the aura as Katie this time sees the image. It showed a Lucario walking with someone glowing bright blue. Sensei saw the image as well as they both say at the same time," That's the real Lucario"! Riley smiles and says," Well, what do you say, Lucario"? The one that they picked blinked and stretched his arms, indicating that he was the real one. Katie and Sensei then high five each other as Riley jumps down to congratulate them. He says," Good job. You passed the first test. 2more and you will have mastered the ways of aura." He then leads everyone to a mountain side that had two weird looking flowers on top if a ledge. Rikey then says," Masters of aura always have to know about time flowers. With the power of aura, it allows you to see in the past. Your second test is to attempt to open your own time flowers. Climb to the ledge and then try to open them with your aura." Katie and Sensei then start rock climbing the mountain fluently as they made it to the top particularly quick. Katie and Sensei then examine the time flowers as Sensei gives an idea. He says," Maybe we can put our hands over the time flower and release aura to open it." Katie first tried it as it worked as it shows a scene from the past. It was a man with a shiny Braixen and they both were wearing aura guardian outfits. The man says," You can't do this. If you go by yourself, you'll get killed." The Braixen then said with telepathy," Master, if I don't do anything at all, the kingdom will be lost. Besides, if I die, I will have done it with honor." The man hugs his partner as the Braixen mentions," I already found a new student for you, eager to learn the ways of aura. His name will be Lucario. You will find him in 3 years time in a forest with a glowing tree." The man then says," If this is gonna be it, then I must let you do it. For your protection, for the rest of history, your species won't be known as the aura pokemon anymore. Your species in the future will be known as the fox pokemon." The Braixen then says," Yes. Let the queen know when you return." It then leaps off a ledge as it says," Sir Aaron, it has been a pleasure learning from you. Goodbye." It then runs and disappears as the image then disappears as well whike the time flower closes. Katie, Sensei and everyone else remain in schock from what they just saw. Ash says," Woah. Sir Aaron had a Braixen before as its partner. Plus, it was known as the aura pokemon before it was changed to the fox pokemon." Serena then says," Then that means that Braixen is a historical figure in medival history." Riley just remained in schock as he then tells Sensei that it was his turn. As he did, a new scene showed. It was Sir Aaron showing his Lucario the ledge. He tells him about the original aura pokemon that he trained and won battles with. The Lucario comforts his master as he tells the story. The scene soon disappears as the time flower closes. Katie and Sensei remained schocked as to what they saw. Riley then says," You guys definitely passed the second test. Now, to the field for the final test." As they finally arrive, Riley says," Aura is a strong force not to be reckoned with. In fact, it can even be used in battle. So, for your final test, you will battle me and my Lucario not only using your moves, but with using the ways of aura as well." Katie and Sensei understood as they walk to the opposite side of the field." **_Serena takes a deep breath as 23027 brings in two cups of hot cocoa. 23027 says,"_ Good job so far. You're a really good story teller." ****_Serena blushes as she sips the hot cocoa. She then continues the story._** Ash was the referee as Serena and everyone else cheered and watched from the sidelines. Riley gave Katie the first move as she tells Sensei to use metal claw. As he goes in for the attack, Riley's Lucario just moved his arm and gave a blast of aura that blew Sensei back. Becoming schocked by what just happened, Katie then realized what happened. Lucario used his aura to fend off Sensei's attack. So in order to beat him, she would have to face him aura to aura. Riley then commands his Lucario to use bone rush as it goes it for the attack. Katie tells Sensei to use copycat and copy the defense Lucario did before. However, it wasn't gonna work since copycat only copies moves, not defense techniques. So, Sensei tried his best and did the aura blast from his arm. As he does it, he copies the aura blast with his arm which sends the bone rush flying back at Lucario and hitting it hard. Riley becomes impressed as he then tells Lucario to use aura sphere. Katie calls the same command as both aura spheres collided. Then, Sensei used his aura and pushed both spheres into one and sent it flying to Lucario. It hits hard as Lucario is sent flying until it hits the back of a tree. It causes him to fall and soon faint. Katie high fives Sensei again as everyone else congratulated them for the win. Riley smiles as he says," Congratulations you two. You passed all the aura tests and now, you are true aura masters. I must go now, but I wish you all the best of luck." He then leaves as everyone waves goodbye. Then, Katie changes back into her regular outfit and quickly returns Sensei to his ball. Then everyone continues on the way to the Kalos league as the journey continues.

 ** _Everyone applauded for Serena doing great at telling the story. 23037 then says,"_ Awesome! The viewers are gonna love ya! I should have you tell more chapters more often. _Serena blushes as she says,"_ Thank you so much fir giving me the honor to do it." _23027 smiles and says,"_ Giving is what the season is all about. Have a merry Christmas and a happy new year one and all! **


	23. Coming Out of the Flu

**Hey gu-Acchoo! _Blows nose in a tissue. 23027 speaks in a stuffed nasal tone._ Sorry. I caught a real bad case of the flu. If that's not bad enough, Raichu is out doing I don't even know what. So, I'm sick, alone and have to do everything by myself with my weary body. _Raichu comes through the door with medicine and two containers of soup. It gives them to 23027._ Oh thanks Raichu. _Then, Chespin comes inside as well, following the scent of the soup._ Chespin? _23027 coughs and then blows her nose again and tosses the tissue into the trashcan._ I hope Clemont knows you're here. As long as you're back with him by dinner, I don't mind a little company as long as you try to be careful. I'm a bit... sick today and I don't want anyone catching what I have. Anyhow, while I rest, I'll make up a chapter. To begin, Katie and Sensei faced a new team whose out to get all the aura in Kalos. For whatever reason, we don't know yet, but their plan got foiled by our great aura guardian. Riley and his Lucario then came by and trained Sensei and Katie in the ways of aura. Soon, they mastered it as they've now grown in the knowledge of aura. Now, le-Acchoo! Acchoo! Acchoo! _23027 grabs another tissue and uses it._ Excuse me, I need to lie down and have some of that soup Raichu got.**

Our heroes are in the middle of some heated training. Ash and his pokemon were doing combos and other flying attacks while Katie is brawling in a double battle with Serena's Braixen and Pancham. Pancham just used stone edge and Braixen delivered a flamethrower as Rocky counters with iron tail on the stone edge and Luchador using karate chop on the flamethrower. Just then, Greninja lands in the river after delivering a cut and makes a huge splash, dousing Katie and Serena. Rocky calls a timeout as he rushes and comes back with 2 towels for them. Ash walks by with his Greninja and quickly apologizes for the splash. Katie just smiles and says," No problem. We just have to be careful. Sometimes, when someone gets soaked, it makes them eligible to getting sick." Ash automatically heeded the warning, considering he's gotten sick before from getting soaked. Serena heeded it as well while she finishes drying herself off. Meanwhile, a man with a guitar is walking around and soon stops to rest. He says," I wonder if I'll see Ash and that awesome Pikachu again. I really hope to see Serena again too because I have a little surprise for her," he holds onto a special pokeball as he falls asleep. The next moring, Ash and his Pikachu stretched with the sunlight while Katie flipped food in her pot. Everyone was also still in their pjs considering it was a bit early in the morning. Rocky tapped his tail on a few pots to keep a fun and steady beat while Katie cooked. Then, Rocky asked Ash if Serena has woken up yet. All Ash could say was," I don't know. All I've known is that she hasn't left the tent." Rocky decided to go into her tent to wake her up. When he poked his head inside, he saw that Serena was still asleep. He says out loud," Rise and shine my friend. Its a new day, time to get up." Serena started to sit up, but once Rocky was able to see her face, he jumped back in surprise and in a bit of giggle as he says, hoping Serena didn't hear," Wow. Major bed head alert"! When Serena said what, considering she didn't hear what he exactly said, he then says," Yo! Major Breakfast alert! Katie's cooking up something great. Come out to eat," he finishes as he darts out of the tent. Meanwhile, Ash finished eating as well as Katie and everyone's pokemons as well. Now, Katie was starting to cook something for Serena. Rocky then goes to Katie and Ash and tells them," Guys, I need you to be alert. Serena looks a bit... different today." When Katie says," Is it because of what you like to point out in the morning "bed head"? Rocky then says," Aside from that, her cheeks are red, she looks pale and I think someone rose her temperature because she looks like she was hot." With looks of confusion, they turned to see what he meant. Once they saw Serena, Katie almost dropped her pot and Ash almost fell off the bench seat. Katie puts it down and then rushes over to Serena to see what was wrong. She says," Serena, do you feel ok? You look like you have a fever." All she could say was," To be honest, I don't really feel well." After leting out a pretty bad cough, Katie ushers her back to her tent. She asks Rocky to fill a bucket of cold water and Ash to get a cloth from her bag. Once they returned, Katie dipped the cloth in the water and placed it on Serena's forehead. She checks her temperature and says," She caught a pretty high fever. The cloth gets warm so fast." Rocky says," From the splash, she must have gotten soaked bad. That's why she's really sick." Katie then says," Alright, I need you two on special duties. Ash, there's a recipe in my book for chicken soup. Use it and make a bowl for Serena. Rocky, you make sure Serena does not leave her bed for any reasons. She needs to rest to get well again." Katie then releases Jem and says," Jem, I need you to be my nurse for me. Keep the cloth on Serena's forehead cold and check her temperature often to see if it goes down. Check her vitals as well to make sure at least they are functioning properly." Rocky then says," Wait wait wait wait wait hold on! Why is Jem, your sableye, the nurse"? Katie says," I've taught Jem a few things in the medical business here and there." Jem then grabs a first aid kit and a doctor's kit and puts on a white coat before going in to see Serena. Katie then tells Ash and Rocky," I'm going to town to buy medicine. I'll return in a bit and please try to keep things quiet here? The quieter it is, the easier it'll be for Serena to rest." After agreeing, Katie leaves as Ash begins to make the soup. Meanwhile, Rocky is patroling the outside of the tent like a guard dog, occasionally poking his head to see if Serena tried to get up. Jem was just checking Serena's heartrate and breathing before she lays down again. She then dips the cloth in the water and places it back on Serena's forehead. Then, Ash comes in with the soup he finally finishes making. Serena slowly eats it and enjoys it before finishing it and falling back asleep. While Ash did the dishes, Serena's Braixen comes out of its ball as it tries to ask where her "BTFF" was. Ash explains that she was sick and is resting in the tent. Braixen then decides to go inside to see her. After chirping a small hello, Jem motions Braixen outside, telling her that Serena needed rest. Feeling worried, she develops a small frown as her ears droop down as well. Ash and Pikachu walk over and cheer Braixen up, telling her that she'll get better. Suddenly, they were alarmed by loud guitar playing. They turned to see as Luchador, Sensei, Pancham and Greninja come out to see as well. The boy then says," Shredding the guitar on the road is my gig. Being Jimmy the Pikachu trainer is too." Ash quickly runs up to him to say hello. As Jimmy says hi back, Ash says," You have to try and keep the noise down. Serena is sick and is resting up, so we have to try and keep noise levels down." Jimmy realizes it and then says," That's a bit of a bummer. I was hoping to find her because I wanted to have a battle with her." Ash says that he'll battle in her place as Jimmy says," Alright. Just find her Braixen and then we can battle." After getting her and her pokeball, they were ready to fight. Ash calls her out. Jem comes out of the tent and goes to the two trainers, ushering them to keep the noise down. Rocky decided to poke his head out of the tent ti see how the battle will go. Jimmy then says," Now, for my new pokemon. Spike is resting up from a big battle we had recently. I also caught this guy while rocking out. Now, Raven, let's rock and roll"!! He throws a pokeball and releases a Braixen with fur fluffed up at the top of its head and black lines under his eyes, resembling a football player. Soon, the battle begins as Ash commands Braixen to use flamethrower. Jimmy commands his Braixen to use flamethrower back. After they collide, Ash has her uses thunderbolt and hits the orb which pushes it back and hits Raven. As they keep battling, Serena is still asleep, thank god. Jem keeps reapplying the cloth on Serena's forehead. Rocky watches like a patrol dog in case she gets up. He moves his paw and carefully strokes her hair in the motion Katie does when she pets him. Meanwhile, Braixen was battling up a storm against Raven. Pretty soon, Raven faints after a fire blast and aerial ace combination. Jimmy returns him and says," You majorly rocked the house. That Braixen is something else and is totally awesome. I got to go, but let's tear the house down again sometime." After Ash says yes, he leaves as Ash goes in the tent to check up on Serena. When he goes in, Serena wakes up and smiles bright when she sees her friends. She says in a "getting better but I'm still a little bit sick" tone," I'm glad you guys are doing your best to care for me. You guyd are the best friends I could ever ask for." She then closes her eyes and rests a bit more. Katie then returns a bit later with the medicine to find Serena asleep with her Braixen, Jem and Rocky in the tent and Ash, Luchador, Sensei, Pancham and Greninja asleep outside and in different places near the tent. She goes in and gives Serena the medicine and then lets her sleep longer. By sundown, Katie started prepping dinner as Ash and Pikachu sit in the bench and the other just do practice sparring. Meanwhile, Serena finally comes out of her tent. She walks to the others as Katie turns off her stove. She checks her temperature and says," You feel as cool as a Piplup's bubblebeam. I say, you're feelimg better." Ash and the others cheer as Serena smiles. Rocky then says,"I'm glad you feel better. Now, you just have to "look" a bit better." Serena and the others start laughing at the joke.

 ** _23027 is asleep in her chair with Chrspin on her lap as Raichu does the goodbye wave for the audience._**


	24. Illuminating a Lumious Festival

**_A trumpet fanfare plays as Queen 23027 walks out with a decree in her hand. She opens it and says,"_ Hear ye, hear ye. I royally proclaim that-," _just then, a knight gallops on a rapidash to the castle. The knight gets up and soon arrives and kneels. The queen asks,"_ Well, well, well, who may you be"? _The knight removes its helmet and reveals to be Serena._ _She says,_ " Your majesty. I am here on your account." _The queen smiles and says,"_ With your courageous act from earlier, I proclaim you, narrator for the day." _Serena smiles as she begins saying the recap and telling the story._ During special training, I came down with a case of the flu. However, my friends were able to care for me. Ash, with Braixen, won a pokemon battle and Jem gained the ability of being a nurse. Now, on with the story.**

Our heroes finally arrive at Lumious City. Ash says," Lumious City, we are back again." Katie says," We are ready to rock the Kalos league." They decide to stop by the gym to say hello to Clemont and Bonnie. Once they arrive at the gym, they're greeted by Clembot. He opens the door and says," Hi Ash, Serena, friends of Ash and Serena." Ricky jumps back in schock, seeing a talking robot. Bonnie looks on and then screams in delight seeing her friends again. She hugs Ash, Serena and Katie. She then tackles and hugs Rocky. She then asks why Rocky looked different as Katie explained. Clemont heard her explain as he comes out to say hi as well. Katie releases all of her pokemon to show Clemont her team. He becomes impressed that her fennekin evolved and that she caught more pokemon. Bonnie squeals in delight when she sees Lilac the Latias and Simba, her Luxray. Rocky then tells the siblings about how he got turned into a Rockruff and how he evolved into Lycanroc. Serena then releases two of her pokeballs to show Articuno and Clark the Quilladin. Then, Meyer comes out to say hello. He then says," You guys arrived at the perfect time." Clembot interrupts to say," Tonight is the Lumious Pokemon and trainer festival. It's when a trainer and their pokemon partner switch and dress up like each other." Clemont says," It's a tradition to show the bond between each other." Then, Ash, Serena and Katie say at the same time," Let's participate in the festival." With sone help, they created the costumes needed to look like each other. Pikachu looked just like Ash and Ash looked like Pikachu. Clemont looked like Chespin and he looked like Clemont. The same thing was with Bonnie and Dedenne. Katie wore a Lycanroc costume and Rocky wore a costume that resembled Katie. He blushes in embarrasment as he says," The wig makes me look like you turned into me." Katie just smiles and says," But that brings out the cuteness side of you." Serena was able to modify her old fennekin costume and turned it into a Braixen costume. She even had a foam stick in the tail. Braixen looked just like Serena, with the boots, the hat and the blue ribbon. She was even wearing a wig to resemble Serena's hair. Soon, everyone headed down to the festival. It was huge with so many people and pokemon resembling each other. There were game stands, a few concession stands and even rides. They separated and went to do their own things. Katie and Rocky were at a beanbag toss stand, trying to win a stuffed froakie toy. Rocky already trued, but couldn't do it. Katie decided to try, but the man running the stand says," You have to throw the beanbag the way your pokemon would." Katie then carefully balanced the beanbag on her "muzzle" and attempted a toss. She made it in as the man gives her a plush froakie. Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, Chespin, Bonnie and Dedenne were going on the rides, having the time of their lives. They then decided to take a snack break as Ash and Clemont get some pokepuffs for their friends. Meanwhile, Braixen and Serena were at a guessing game. The question was," How many fennekins would equal one Ursaring? 3? 5? or 7? Braixen then showed Serena the 5 buzzer, telling her it's 5. When she presses it, it blows confetti, meaning it was right. Both Serena and Braixen got flower crowns as their prizes. They immediately put them on as they both smile bright. As the sun started to set, it was time for another festival tradition, a pokemon and trainer partner fashion show. Everyone got a chance to show the audience who they looked like and how strong their bond with each other was. Ash and Pikachu went first, then Clemont and Chespin and Bonnie and Dedenne. Then, Katie and Rocky walked down the runway as everyone oohed and aahed. Rocky throws a hoop in the air as Katie hula hooped with it, imitating Rocky. She then threw it to him as he balanced the spinning hoop on his head. As they finished, everyone applauded loudly. Finally, Serena and Braixen walked the runway. They did a stick and fire performance as everyone cheered on. As everyone bowed, the fireworks display began. It went on for a good solid hour. Afterwards, music started playing as everyone began dancing. Ash and Pikachu moved at their own rhythm as Chespin and Clemont danced with Bonnie and Dedenne. Katie and Rocky began moving like professionals. Serena and Braixen danced as if they were performing on stage again. Soon, everyone became really exhausted from all the dancing. It ended when the man running the festival says," Let the bond of all lucky trainers in the Kalos league guide them to probable victory. Good luck to one and all." Everyone soon leaves as Clemont and Bonnie offers them to stay at Prism Tower for the night. During the night, Katie was a bit restless. She felt nervous about competing in the Kalos league. After struggling to fall back to sleep, she decided to go outside for a bit, thinking that some fresh air might help. Sitting on the steps and looking up at the stars, she tried to get her thoughts together. While thinking, Braixen walks out in concern of her bonding buddy. Serena followed as well, hoping to maybe help her. She sits next to Katie and taps her on the shoulder to get her attention. Katie turns to see her friends as Serena asks," Are you all right"? Katie nods as she says," I'm all right, just a little nervous about the Kalos league. There will be so many other strong trainers there. Plus, I'll be facing Ash, Alain, Tierno and a lot of other strong trainers. I'm just worried, what if I'm not good enough? What if I mess up or do something embarrassing? I.. *sighs*... what if I don't deserve to be in the Kalos league"? Serena and Braixen look on with concern. Braixen then looks up at Katie and gives a confident smile. Katie pets Braixen as she gives a small smile back. Serena then says," It's alright to be nervous before a big event. I know I was nervous the first time I competed in the Master Class. However, even though I was scared, there was one thing I knew that kept me from getting too nervous. It was the fact that I had the support of my friends and family. Thinking about them made me feel a lot more confident." Katie thought about what she said and then gives her a big hug. She then says," Thanks you two. You both really helped me with my nervousness. You know what? I think I know just what to help with my situation. I'll do it in the morning and thanks again." Everyone heads back to fall asleep. The next morning, everyone was having a big breakfast to commemorate the start of the Kalos league. After everyone finished eating, Katie showed everyone a tablet that she made. It would broadcast the Kalos league to Adventure Bay so everyone there can watch it. However, Serena then says," That's cool. However, I know something that's even cooler." She then covers Serena's eyes as Sylveon does the same with Rocky. She leads them to an open field as she motions a few special friends to come. She and Sylveon then uncovers their friends eyes as they gasp in amazement. Standing in front of them was the Paw Patrol. Ryder, Marshall, Zuma, Rubble, Chase and Skye were standing with big smiles. Katie rushes over and hugs all the pups as Rocky tackles Ryder into a hug. Katie says," How? What are you guys doing here"? Ryder says," Well, Serena invited us to come to Lumious City to watch you, Rocky and all of your pokemon battle in the Kalos league." Marshall says," She sent us the address and balloon so we can travel to come here." Chase adds," We also all missed you. So, we decided to use the opportunity to see you again." Katie smiles and then blushes as Zuma says," Even after a while away, she still has a thing for him." Katie quickly says," I'm just a bit hot. The temperature does always vary here in Kalos." The pups then gasp in amazement ehen thry see Rocky. Ryder shows him his updated and bigger Paw Patrol recycling outfit. He smiles and thanks Ryder as he goes back to Katie. Soon, everyone heads to the stadium as Katie and Ash register. Soon, they come back to greet them and get wishes of good luck before going inside.

 **Beautiful my dear knight. I say you shall narrate the next chapter. Till mext time my dear friend in shining armor.**


	25. Kicking Off the Kalos League

**_The audience is cheering loud in a huge stadium as 23027 and Serena cheer along with them._ Hey guys. In case you wondering where we are, we are at the biggest tournament in Kalos ever, the Kalos league. 23027 and I are watching a battle going on right now and it's getting good. Speaking of the Kalos league, it's a definite recap time. So, after miles and miles of traveling, our hereos finally arrive at Lumious City, where the Kalos league will take place. They reunite with Clemont and Bonnie as they explore a famous festival. The next day, before heading to register, Serena surprises Katie and Rocky by inviting the Paw Patrol to come watch the Kalos league. So now, it's battle time. Who's going to win the Kalos league?**

After Katie and Ash were registered, they met up with all the other trainers competing. Ash noticed that then they registered, she wore her aura guardian outfit and still is. When he asks, she quietly says," I wanna surprise the pups with this new outfit. Besides, as my duty as a you-know-what, I must be able to help other trainers who struggle to grow strong." Ash and Katie then meet up with their friends Trevor, Tierno and Alain and Marin. Ash then introduces her to Sawyer. Soon, the announcer starts planning which first round battles will be. Pretty soon, the cards were shown on the screen with Katie battling a different trainer first and Ash battling Tierno second. The next day, the Kalos league was officially underway. Katie's battle was first as she faced the trainer. The referee announces," This will be a 3 on 3 battle. It'll be over when all the pokemon on either side is unable to battle. Substitutions are allowed. Now trainers, bring out your first pokemon." The trainer first releases a Talonflame as Katie releases Sparky, her Jolteon. The pups and Ryder watch in the audience as they become amazed at her first pokemon. Chase then says," Serena, Talonflame is a fire/flying type right"? When she nods, Rubble says," That means that Katie's got the advantage with an electric type." Soon, the battle begins as the trainer tells his pokemon to use brave bird. Katie tells Sparky to dodge and then use electro ball. Sparky dodged and was able to land his attack which knocked Talonflame out of the sky. She then tells Sparky to use thunderbolt as it hits and causes Talonflame to faint. The referee announces," Talonflame's unable to battle. Jolteon's the winner," as the announcer says," Just like that, Jolteon gets the first victory." The trainer returns his fallen pokemon as he then releases an Altaria. Jolteon remains out for the second battle. The next battle begins as Sparky uses quick attack and hits Altaria. Sparky then uses thunderbolt again and quickly knocks out Altaria. As the referee announces," Altaria's unable to battle. Jolteon's the winner," tge announcer says," Jolteon gets another quick victory for its trainer." The trainer then returns Altaria and then releases his final pokemon, a Lapras. Katie returns Sparky and then releases Simba, her Luxray. Marshall drops his jaw when he sees Luxray. Zuma mentions," I wouldn't want to be a water type pokemon if I had to face him. He's also an electric type." Before going out to the field, Katie pets Simba and gives him a confidence boost since this was his first battle. Simba then jumps onto the field as the final battle begins. While watching, Clemont's Luxray comes out to watch as well as Serena's Braixen. The trainer tells Lapras to use water gun as Simba dodges it. He then uses thunder fang which hits and paralyzes Lapras. Simba then uses thunderbolt and knocks out Lapras, ending the match. The referee says," Lapras's unable to battle. Luxray's the winner and the match goes to Katie." Everyone cheers as Braixen shows off a bright smile that Katie looks up to see. Meanwhile, in a seperate room, some people were watching as a man says," So that's the aura guardian that fiddled with those minions' plans? Well, let's make sure that she doesn't mess with us again." While Katie walks down a hallway to meet up with the others, the people from the room stop her in her tracks. Katie grimaces as Sensei releases himself to help. Those people were also part of Team Ember. Their leader says," Well, well, well, look who it is. It's the known aura guardian. We should've known you'd be battling in the Kalos league." One of the minions say," Yeah, we are the only members left and we will complete our plan to get all the auras we need for the boss's big mission to conquer Kalos." Katie and Sensei both got into position and then launched aura spheres which knocks down the people. Sensei then grabs an old steel beam and ties the fallen members up. Before they knew it, Officer Jenny arrives and arrests them. After that, when she turns to ask questions, Katie and Sensei were gone. All that was left was a note that says **It was no trouble at all. Just doing our job protecting the Kalos region and all the auras in it. Sincerely yours, the aura guardians**. The boss of Team Ember, who saw this, growls as he says," I have no more members to complete my plan. However, I just need her aura and that Lucario's aura and then I can put my plan into action. Soon, the Kalos region will be mine and no one can stop me." However, what he didn't know was that watching and hearing him was Braixen, who was originally looking for Katie. She quickly scurries away, looking for her bonding buddy. Meanwhile, everyone was watching Ash's first round battle as he defeats Tierno. Soon, everyone met up in the hallways as Katie meets them with Sensei. Rocky tackles her into a hug, congratulating her. The other pups join in as Ryder lends a hand, helping her up. This causes her to blush as Marshall says," Somebody's got a crush on someone." Katie quickly composes herself as she says," That's not true! My cheeks are red because I just came from stopping more of those Team Ember minions. Luckily, they got arrested, but I still don't know what their plan is." Sensei then says," Don't worry. If we ever find out, we'll stop it together 'cause we're true aura guardians." Katie smiles as Braixen finally finds them and hugs Katie tight. Katie returns the hug as Skye says," Well, their bond is really strong. I know that they'll be able to do great things." Ash then tells Katie that he won his battle, so he'll be advancing too. While walking to go get something to eat, she sees the trainer that she just defeated. She tells everyone to go ahead as she'll meet up in a minute. As everyone goes off, Simba comes out of its ball to come help. She sits next to the trainer as she says," It's hard isn't it"? The trainer nods as he says, "I worked so hard to get here and then I lose in the first battle, to you. Maybe I don't deserve to be a trainer." Katie then says," I know that losing in a big event can be hard. You wanna know something? I can tell you care about your pokemon a lot. Right"? The trainer says," Yeah. Talonflame's my partner and the other two are always there to watch our backs when we are in trouble." Katie then says," I can see that. Your aura shined bright in my eyes when we battled. I saw that you had a great bond with them. Use it to your advantage. You trust your pokemon and they trust you. Don't be afraid to take risks or try new ways in battle. Work hard and play hard and that'll drive your team to great things. It's not that you don't deserve to be a trainer. It's that I may have lost this time, but next time, I'll do better." The trainer smiles as he thanks her for the piece of advice. He pets Simba and he says," You got a great pokemon here. Win the Kalos league for me, please"? She smiles and nods as she and Simba walk to meet up with the others.

 **This is awesome! _23027 joins in abd says_ I know right? It'll only get better as the league progresses. **


	26. Sizzling Search to the Semi finals

**_23027 was just taking a seat in the arena._ Hello. The first match for who goes to the semi finals is about to start. So far, Katie and Ash both won their first round matches and have been advancing since then. The leader of the notorious Team Ember has not revealed his plan yet, but someone already caught word of his evil intentions. Will that friend tell Katie before its too late? Also, he's also competing in the Kalos league as well. Let's see how things turn out.**

"Flying Press," screams Katie as Luchador lands the attack and knocks out Mega Absol. The referee announces," Absol's unable to battle. Hawlucha's the winner and the match goes to Katie." Everyone was excited as the announcer says," With that last win, Katie moves along with Ash to the semi finals." Katie returns Luchador as Astrid comes up and congratulates her. When Katie made it to the hallway intersection, she bumps into someone accidentally. After helping the boy up, he says," Thanks. My name's Sawyer and I'm aiming to make it to the semi finals." Katie smiles and says," A pleasure to meet you. My name is Katie and I'm also aiming for victory." They then continue on their way when Katie's stopped by another man. He says," Hello Katie." A little surprised by him knowing her name, she says hi and then asks how he knows her. The man says," I heard your name during your match against Astrid. You're very strong and you seem to have a great connection with your Lucario." When Katie gasps, trying to figure out how he knew she had a Lucario, Sensei pops out of his ball to sense the matter as well. He says calmly so they don't worry," I know because I can sense his aura as well as yours. You see, I've been learning about the ways of aura recently. That's how I was able to know yoyou have a Lucario. You both have a great connection with each other. Use it to your full potential and you'll accomplish great things." Katie thanks the man as she and Sensei walk to meet up with the others. Meanwhile, Sensei tells her," I don't trust that man. When I sensed his aura, it was as red as a blood bath. He has intentions and I wanna know what." Katie then says," You have a point. We will need to figure it out soon before something bad happens." Soon, she arrives at the meeting point as all the pups tackle her with hugs and congratulations. Sensei ushered them to let her breathe and get up. Ash then comes up and says," Our next destination, the semi finals. If we face each other there, no hard feelings, right"? Katie nods and says yes as well. Then, Braixen pops out of her ball and runs into a hug. Katie smiles and says," I guess you're excited about my win too." Braixen nodded vigorously as Serena says," It was amazing, especially when Jolteon did only a static bolt and it knocked out Paras. That's something to be admiring of." Soon, the room went silent with the sound of a rumbling stomach. Braixen then blushed mad red in embarrasment. While Rocky tries to stifle his laughter, Katie says," The anticipation can bring hunger to a fan. I'll go get something from the stands. I need an energy boost too if I'm gonna beat my next opponent." Rocky asked if he could come too, just to protect her in case anything bad happened. As Ryder and Katie both say yes, she heads off to the concession stands. While they were walking, the man that Katie saw earlier stops her again. This time, she introduces Rocky and Braixen to him. Braixen, however, recognized the man as she began growling at him. Katie, surprised by her new behavior, tries to hold her back as she says," Sorry, she's not used to seeing new people," knowing in her head that it wasn't true. The man doesn't mind as he soon leaves and wishes her good luck. After he left and Katie bought herself and Braixen pokepuffs, she found a table to sit at and ate them. While enjoying them, Katie asks Braixen," Why were you growling at that man earlier? You never even met him before, right"? Braixen then tried to tell Katie about how she saw him before and heard about his plans, but no one could understand. Rocky told her to speak slowly and carefully. As she tries again, they understood and were in schock about it. Sensei, also hearing this, cones out of his ball and says," I was right. He's evil and I won't have it"! Katie was able to calm everyone down as she says," We'll find a way to stop him, but first, we need to know what his plans are." While trying to think of a plan, the monitor shows the man winning the battle as she says," If I face him, he's gonna be sorry he met me." Alain soon sees her as he sits and says hi, also asking what was wrong. She tells him about the man being part of Team Ember and planning something to take over the Kalos region. He then says,"I know that man. He's AM and he is the brother of Lysander." Katie, confused by who he was, asks and Alain explains. She then says," So they were both bred for evil. I have to find a way to stop AM. Alain, after your battle, can you follow him and if he says anything that could be vital to our mission, record it." He accepts as he heads off to his battle against Sawyer. Meanwhile, she releases her Latias, Lilac and says," Tommorrow, we get to battle together. I know you've been cooped up and liking it since of your shyness, but you can't grow strong that way. I'll be by your sude and we'll win together." Lilac nuzzles her cheek as she hugs Lilac back. The next day, it was time for the semi finals as Ash was going to face the man and Katie would be facing Alain. Earlier that morning, Alain gave Katie everything he recorded and wished her good luck. The rules for the semi final matches were the same expect it'll now be 6 on 6 instead of 3 on 3. Soon, it was time to get the semi finals started as Alain releases Tyranitar and Katie decides to go with Sparky. As the battle begins, Tyranitar uses dark pulse which Sparky dodges and then uses thunderbolt. Blown back, Tyranitar then uses stone edge and Sparky broke the stones with electro ball. He then wraps it up with a thunderbolt and iron tail combination. The referee announces,"Tyranitar's unable to battle. Jolteon's the winner," as the announcer says," Just like that, Jolteon gets the first victory." Everyone cheers in the stand as the pups howl in excitement. After Tyranitar is returned, Alain then releases Weavile. Sparky soon is returned to its ball as Rocky leaps onto the field. The next battle continues as Weavile delivers an ice beam. Rocky matches it with his ice beam. They collide and then create a huge ice mountain, seperating them. Katie then motions Rocky to start climbing it as he scales quickly to the stop. She then tells him to use an iron tail and rock throw combination. He jumps up high with his tail glowing steel as the rocks turn to steel too and rain down fast and hard on Weavile. Weavile then faints as the referee announces," Weavile's unable to battle. Lycanroc's the winner." Everyone cheers as the announcer says," Wow. In all my years of the Kalos league, I have never seen a combination as awesome as that." Weavile is soon returned as Alain then releases Unfezant. Rocky returns to Katie's side as she then releases Simba. The battle was quick though when Simba landed a thunder fang attack. Unfezant fainted and Simba won battle number three. Bisharp was up next as Violet took the field next. With the help of flamethrower and dragon rush, Bisharp was defeated. It got everyone schocked and cheering loud as the announcer says," Amazing! This is a very rare moment folks. A Braixen that can use dragon rush is amazing." Clemont and Bonnie were both jaw dropped as he says," Incredible. This defies the laws of science in an amazing way. Katie must have dine really special training with Violet in order to get the move down pat." Alain returns his fallen steel type as he releases Metagross. She then releases Sensei as he pops out. It was a back and forth brawl and it looked like Lucario was gonna lose. Then, something amazing happened. He began to glow as his hands went into the position they are usually in for aura sphere. But this time, it was more upfront and soon, he then releases a massive light that resembled a dragon as it hits Metagross. Katie and Rocky remained in schock for Sensei has forgotten bone rush and learned dragon pulse. Metagross fainted and lost. Alain returns him as he releases Charizard, his final pokemon. Katie returns Sensei as she then holds onto Lilac's pokeball. With a mighty throw, Lilac is released, schocking everyone to see her having a legendary pokemon. Charizard then mega evolves his charizard as Katie does the same for Lilac. This got everyone and every pokemon in the audience on their feet in excitement as the announcer says," This is an amazing way to finish our first semi final match. A battle between mega Charizard and mega Latias. Who will be victorious and move on to the finals"? Charizard and Latias battled to their hearts content. Latias had an advantage, since she could fly, blast burn wouldn't do anything. It was flamethrower vs hyperbeam, steel wing vs psychic, thunder punch vs fairy wind and dragon claw vs dragon claw. It was back and forth, with each passing minute more exciting than the last. Finally, Lilac delivered dragon claw followed by a critical hit with hyperbeam. Charizard tried to get up, but was too tired as he soon returned to his regular form. The referee announces," Charizard's unable to battle. Latias's the winner and the match goes to Katie." Everyone was cheering so loud as the announcer was out of his seat saying," Incredible folks! Just incredible! After a fierce back and forth brawl, Latias stands tall and Katie's heading towards the finals." Latias returns to its normal form as it flies over and nuzzles Katie on her cheek. Katie smiles back as she congratulates her. A little while after that, it was time for Ash to face AM, the man who watched her battle. It took a while, but Ash then defeated him. Katie and Sensei already planned ahead and while he battled, they destroyed his aura sucking machine. Every piece of metal of it was gone and all the auras already kept were released and soon returned to the right pokemon. After that, they turned in the voice message to Officer Jenny and AM got arrested after losing. Team Ember was now disbanded and there were no longer any aura sucking problems. Later that night, Katie had all her pokemon and Rocky out to talk with her. She says," Tommorrow's our biggest battle yet against Ash. It's alright if you faint or lose, but what matters is that we give it our best shot. Tommorrow is not about being victorious, it's about giving Ash the battle he deserves as a soon-to-be pokemon master. Now, I already told Jem and Boxer that they would be watching since they are still healing up from that training mess up from after our battle with Alain. But even if they aren't there, we'll battle as a team because that's what we are. I also arranged a special pokemon to battle with me tommorrow. So, one of you guys will also be watching and resting up too. With that said, no matter what, let's do well, as a team." She puts her hand out in front as everyone puts their paws, hands, wings or feet in too as they raise them and cheer. They knew tommorrow would be the biggest challenge of all.

 **This is it guys, the end of the line. Who will win the Kalos league? Will it be Ash Ketchum or will it be Katie? You can put your opinions of who should win in the reviews below. Tell your friends about this story, share it and ask for their opinions too. I'll update this when I can and make this the best chapter ever.**


	27. A Finals To Never Be Forgotten

**Hey guys. No big introduction today. I just wanna say thanks to those who supported me throughout this story. Enzo and** **brachio-white-ranger, you two are my greatest supporters yet and for that, I'm grateful. Some of my ideas for the chapters I write, I get inspired by great authors. An example is chapter 15** ** _Reliving a Fairytale, More or Less_. The idea for the trip to Coiffure Clips, I got that idea from brachio-white-ranger with his story, _May's Accidental Makeover,_ which you can read right now if you look it up. I loved his story and seeing it inspired me to do a chapter somewhat relatable to it. ****_Heart and Heal_** **by** **Epicocity is another one of my many inspirations. It was for chapter 23 _Coming Out of the "Flu."_ Many other stories inspired me to make great chapters for you guys to read and enjoy. For that, I'm grateful to be writing for you guys and thank you so much. Now, without further ado, it's time to rock and roll because it's time for the Kalos league finals. Who do you think will win? Let's go find out shall we?**

It was the morning of the Kalos league finals. Everyone is piling into the stadium to see who will win. Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Tierno, Shauna, Trevor, Sawyer, Alain and the Paw Patrol were all sitting together and some of the pokemon they had were out too. Chespin, Dedenne, Blastoise, Venusaur, Boxer, Jem and Pancham were with them. Just then, a pokeball opened as Violet comes out to watch too. Bonnie, seeing this, then asks why her Braixen was replaced by Violet. Serena explained to her that earlier, Katie gave her Violet and she gave her Braixen so it can battle in Violet's place. Bonnie understood as the announcer begins to speak. He says," Well folks. Get ready for the biggest battle of your life. The finals of the Kalos league is about to start. On my left, we have the formidable Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. Will last year's runner-up become this year's winner? On my right, we have newcomer and rising favorite, Katie from Adventure Bay. Started out as a young rookie, she's now aiming for the gold. Will she be able to knock out an experienced trainer to win the title? We'll find out as this battle soon begins." As the referee announces the rules, Ash yells out," Katie, no matter what, no hard feelings, right"? She nods as she yells back," Right, though I'm aiming to win. My secret weapon and I are ready to rock and roll." Ash decides to start out with Pikachu as it runs onto the field. Katie, seeing this, thinks in her head _I knew he would start out with his partner. However, I got something that's gonna schock him more than a_ _thunderbolt_. She pulls out a pokeball and out comes Sparky, her Jolteon. The announcer says," This will be an electrifying battle folks with Pikachu vs Jolteon," as the referee calls for the first round match to begin. Ash has Pikachu use quick attack, but Jolteon dodges. She then has him use electro ball as Ash has Pikachu use it too. Both electro balls collide and explode as Katie has Sparky use quick attack in the smoke and hits Pikachu hard. Ash, however, has Pikachu use iron tail as it hits Sparky, sending it back a bit. Back and forth, Pikachu and Sparky were blowing attacks and dodging or taking hits. Then, when Jolteon dodges Pikachu's quick attack again, since it was close range, Katie yells out," Now for our secret weapon. Jolteon, use mud shot"! This surprises Ash as Jolteon releases mud shot and hits Pikachu with the super effective move. Pikachu lands and struggles getting up as the announcer says," Wow. Out of all the things to have happen, the electric type Jolteon nails Pikachu with a super effective mud shot. This is just incredible." Everyone gasped in the audience as to how that was possible. As Ash remains schocked, Katie says," I did a lot of special training last night to have Jolteon learn that move. You can thank Bunnelby for being it's move teacher and sparring partner." As then smiles and tells Pikachu to use multiple iron tails. It hits Jolteon again and again as it struggles getting up as well. Ash then tells Pikachu to use electro ball and as Pikachu winds up the move, it gets bigger and bigger. Katie tells Sparky to do the same thing, but with mud shot. Sparky starts forming a huge mud ball. As both attacks collided and exploded, Pikachu got hit with mud and electricity as well as Jolteon. Both electric types go down and faint as the referee announces," Both pokemon are unable to battle. It's a draw." The audience cheers as the announcer says," In our first match up, both electric types are down for the count and out." Clemont says," That's why Bunnelby was late coming inside last night. He was busy teaching Jolteon how to use mud shot." Serena just remained in schock and surprise. Ash carries Pikachu to his side as Katie returns Sparky. Ash then calls out his Talonflame as Katie has Rocky go in next. Talonflame started with steel wing as Rocky dodges and lands an iron tail on its head. It was then flame charge vs ice beam, accelerock vs brave bird and peck vs rock throw. Soon, Talonflame goes in with a flame charge and brave bird combination as Rocky intercepted with his iron tail and rock throw combination. Both attacks hit each other hard as Talonflame falls and faints with Rocky skidding to a halt before fainting as well. The referee announces the draw as the announcer says," A double draw. We got a double draw with both trainers giving it their all." All the pups and Ryder gasp as to Rocky fainting after an intense battle. As Ash returned the fallen pokemon, Katie carries Rocky to her side and giving him a smile before telling him to take a well deserved rest. Ash then released his Hawlucha as Katie released hers as well. It would be Hawlucha vs Hawlucha as they both start out with karate chop. It was then back and forth with high jump kicks and karate chops. Even both flying presses were squaring each other on the head. Then Ash commands a spinning X scissor attack as Katie has Luchador hit ot with a flying press and aerial ace combination. Both attacks hit again as both Hawluchas fainted on the spot. The referee makes the call as the announcer says," It's not a double but a triple draw. Both trainers are not giving up an inch on the field." Tierno says," This intense battle is making me want to dance." Trevor adds on," I've been taking a lot of pictures of the most epic moments in their battles." Shauna even says," This is like watching the Master Class, but with battling instead of performing." Serena watched on as she shows a light blush for Ash and a big smile for Katie. Ash and Katie return both their Hawluchas as Ash releases Goodra and Katie releases Sensei. Sensei starts with aura sphere as Ash has Goodra use bide. While that happens, Katie thinks in her head _Goodra and Noivern are the only pokemon I haven't battled against so who knows what moves they know? What matters is that I show my true self and power and..._ she looks at her mega stone and Lucario's lucarionite and then decided on a great idea. As Goodra released the energy, Sensei dodged it and Katie pressed on her mega stone. She calls out," Show me your true power. Now Sensei, beyond evolution, Mega evolve"! Lucario glowed and changed form and soon, it became Mega Lucario. Ash then tells Goodra to use dragon pulse as Katie tells Sensei to do the same thing. They collide as it then heads towards the both of them and lands hard. It caused Goodra to faint and Sensei to stagger before falling and returning to its regular form. The announcer yells while the call is made," A quadruple draw! Will the draw streak break or will it linger on with the two trainers"? Both pokemons were returned as Noivern was up next as well as Boxer. It was boomburst vs mega horn, acrobatics vs aerial ace and supersonic and dragon claw vs close combat. Noivern then lands a decisive acrobatics attack as Boxer intercepted it with mega horn. Both pokemon fall and struggle to get up. They end up fainting as the call is made with the announcer saying," A quintuple draw! This is the craziest finals we've ever had in the history of the Kalos league. When will it end folks? Honestly, I wish it wouldn't because this it awesome." Everyone us now on their feet cheering as everyone chants the name of who they want to win. As both pokemons were returned, Ash and Katie looked up and smiled at each other. Ash yells out," This is the best battle I've ever had. Meeting you, we've both grown in a lot of ways. I know that you are great with your pokemon and if I win, you will be known as the best rival I've ever faced. Now, it's time to show you my very best. Greninja, I choose you"! Greninja is releases as they automatically become one and form into Ash Greninja. Katie smiles as she yells back," Ash, thank you. I asked you to travel for battling experience and you've given me all that I ever needed to become a great trainer. However, this win will be mine. You're showing your very best and I'll show you mine"! She rips off her aura guardian outfit and reveals a red, white and blue t-shirt with blue jeans, black and green sneakers and a blue and green cap that has a pokeball on it. She was wearing red fingerless gloves with gold edges and gold pokeball embroidery on them. Rocky caught her aura guardian outfit as everyone is in schock with the new outfit. Serena smiles bright to see her two best friends giving an awesome battle for everyone watching. She screams loud," Don't give up till it's over," as Ash and Katie both heard it loud and proud. Katie then says," I will now show you my very best Ash. Time for the bond between pokemon and friend to come alive. Now, Braixen, I choose you"! She throws the pokeball as Braixen comes out and gets into a fighting stance. The final match up began as Ash tells Greninja to use water shurigen. Braixen dodges the attack and uses a psychic and thunderbolt combination. It hits Greninja, but it then gets back at Braixen with cut. They then both collide with aerial aces, both not wanting to give an inch less than what their trainers wanted. It was back and forth as everyone kept chanting " Let's go Greninja," or "Let's go Braixen." It was a heat on heat battle and Greninja then landed an almost decisive water shurigen as it hits Braixen hard. She falls and struggles to get back on her feet. Katie yells out," Braixen, get up. Let our bond give you the strength of 10 Braixens. I believe in you"! Braixen finally gets back on her feet as something amazing starts to happen. Braixen glowed as the fur in her ears grew longer, the fur surrounding her too and her tail soon disappeared too. As the glow soon disappears, what was left was Braixen now a Delphox. Katie pulls out her pokedex to see information about her newly evolved form. _Delphox, the fox pokemon and the evolved form of Braixen. When it focuses on the flame at the tip of its branch, Delphox can see into the future._ Katie remained jaw dropped and schocked as Delphox turned her head and gave Katie a ready to go smile. Katie smiled back as Delphox used her stick and made a ring of fire and blasted a line of it into Greninja, knocking it back a few feet. Katie smiled as she says," Delphox, you forgot scratch and learned Mystical Fire." As it smiled, Greninja got up and winced in pain. That Mystical Fire attack gave him the status condition burn and now he's got it for the rest of the battle. It was amazing as Pancham, Sylveon, Articuno, Clark the Quilladin and Serena cheered for their friend's new evolution and move. It was back and forth again and finally, it was time to wrap it up. Ash had Greninja releases a huge water shurigen as Delphox created a Mystical Fire and thunderbolt combination as both attacks landed and hit both pokemon. Everyone in the audience remained schocked as the smoke started to clear, yrying to see who won. Both pokemon stood for a bit before Greninja fell and returned to its normal form while fainting and Delphox fell and fainted too. The referee announces," Both pokemon are unable to battle. This battle is a draw"! Everyone remained schocked as the announcer says," Well then if this final battle's a draw, who's the champion then"? Diantha, who's been watching from somewhere else, ushers someone to bring in another trophy as she says," If we can't decide on one, well then I think they both deserve to be the champions. So, I say, the winners of this year's Kalos league are Ash Ketchum and Katie." Everyone cheers really loudly as the announcer says," After many hard fought battles, Ash and Katie now both stand before you as winners." All the pups howled in excitement as all the pokemon and everyone else cheered and hugged each other. Ash helped his Greninja up as Katie did the same with Delphox as she gives it a big hug along with a really big smile. They both walk up to meet up with Ash and Greninja. Katie says," You finally won a league, huh Ash"? Ash smiles as he says," Yep, though we both finally won. That was the best battle I've ever had as a budding pokemon master." Katie smiled as they both shook hands with Greninja and Delphox doing the same thing. Afyer receiving their trophies and getting their pictures taken, they both went to meet up with the others. Everyone was busy congratulating them on their battle. Soon, Ryder asks Katie if he can speak with her alone for a minute. As she says yes, he takes her to an empty hallway as he then says," You were great out there, being one with Rocky and all the pokemon you battled with." Katie smiles and blushes a bit as she says," Thanks, though I couldn't have done it without the support of all my friends." Ryder then says," I know we are still a little young for this, but, I think now is the best time for me to say this. Katie, I... I like you. Not just as a friend, but as someone really special. I can't really describe it, but, I think...I ...love you." All Katie could do was remain in schock as tears started flowing through. When Ryder asked if she was ok, she tackled him into a hug, saying," Ryder, you just made me the happiest girl in the world. I've been wanting to say it and here you are saying the words I planned to say to you." Ryder smiled as he says," Well then, I guess you'll have no problem answering this question. When we are old enough, would you like to be my girlfriend"? Katie remained schocked and then nodded yes as she hugs Ryder again. What they both didn't knew was that Delphox, Bonnie, Tierno, Shauna and Serena saw it happening and then told everyone what they saw. As the two kids walked back, they were greeted with jaw dropped pups, a few surprised pokemon and schocked people. Then, Marshall broke the silence as he says," I knew it. I knew it. You two were meant for each other." Katie just smiles as everyone else give surprising cheers. Soon, everyone had to go and the Paw Patrol were packing up their balloon to head back to Adventure Bay. Katie told them that she and Rocky were gonna hang out in Kalos for a little while longer before deciding on returning home. As they left, Katie smiled bright as Rocky smiled with her. That night, Bonnie and Serena were listening to Katie tell how the confession went. Bonnie then says," Amazing. Now if only it could happen to Serena and Ash." That made Serena blush mad red. Jatie says," I'm sure it'll happen at the right time. For now, let things come to her slowly." When Bonnie went to meet up with Clemont, Serena then says," I wish I have the courage that Ryder had to admit my feelings. Whenever I even say a compliment, I just get flustered and wish that I could hide my face before I begin blushing." Katie says," I'm sure that you'll be able to do it. Meanwhile, I wish I had his confidence because I already told him before he left, but I'm planning to do something that you might relate to." When Serena asked what it was, Katie whispered it as Serena then says," No way. You're really going to do it"? Katie smiles yes as she then goes to the bathroom to change into her pj's. Once she was out, she got into bed as Rocky returned after visiting Ash in the other room to hop onto Katie's bed and fall asleep with her. Serena fell asleep a little what after that. While she was asleep, Katie petted Rocky behind the ears as he sleep wags his tail. That night, everyone would be getting a good night's sleep for tomorrow.

 **How about that for a Kalos league finals? Ash finally wins a league and Ryder and Katie admit their feelings about each other. The next few chapters should get interesting. For thise who think this story will end soon, the story will end when I say so. For now, everyone enjoy because it's you guys who fuel my creativity train.**


	28. One Step to A New Age of Change

**Hey guys. Today, I'm walking around in Lumious City. Many say it's a great place and I couldn't agree more. On my left is some of the finest shops and restaurants. On my right is a few houses and the Coiffure Clips salon. Right in front of me is the beautiful Prism Tower, aka the Lumious City gym. Now, it's recap time. The finals of the Kalos league resulted with Ash and Katie both winning first place. He finally won a league and Katie got her wish granted after it. Ryder and Katie both got to admit their feelings to each other. Now, do you remember when Katie said she wished she has Ryder's confidence because she was planning to do something? Well, only Serena knows about it and you guys are gonna find out about it too. Now, let's get this chapter rolling!**

The sun rose high as our heroes are waking up to a new and beautiful day. Ash was first to wake up with Rocky and Katie following after. Rocky then jumps onto the bed Serena was sleeping in. He gently nuzzles her cheek as Serena wakes up and petted Rocky. They got changed and ate breakfast and soon started packing their supplies up. Katie had her trophy sent to Adventure Bay while Ash had his trophy sent to his home in Pallet Town. It made walking easier since it would be heavy carrying a big trophy on their backs. Once they exited the pokemon center, they start talking about what they should do. Ash and Rocky say that they were going to train and battle nearby trainers. Serena says she was gonna visit Clemont and Bonnie at the gym. Katie didn't know what to do as she decides to come along and visit Clemont and Bonnie as well. As they went their seperate ways, Katie had something on her mind, but she didn't say anything about it. Once they arrived at the gym, they were greeted with Clemont's father, Meyer, Luxray and Heliolisk. Inside, Bonnie was playing with Chespin and Dedenne while Clemont was working on an invention with Bunnelby. They say hi and start up a conversation. Meanwhile, Katie kept thinking about something as Serena looks on with a sense of concern. When Katie excused herself for a bit of fresh air, Serena followed her. Katie walked down the streets, looking at the shop windows rolling by with each step. She then was about to turn and cross the street when Serena grabbed her hand. Katie turned and got a bit startled when she saw Serena. After catching her breath again, she asks Serena why she followed her. Serena then says," You looked like something was on your mind. I was worried so when you left, I decided to follow, in case yyou needed someone by your side." Katie smiles and says," I appreciate you being concerned. To be honest, I do have something on my mind. It's about what I told you last night, about what I was planning to do. I'm, deep down, a little nervous about it. It's not that I've haven't done it before, it's that I'm nervous about how it'll turn out." Clemont and Bonnie soon catch up to them, with Clemont being the slowest and Bonnie saying," Clemont, you need to run more." After his turn of catching his breath, he says," When you didn't return, we thought something happened to you two. So, we went looking for you." Katie tells him," Everything's fine. I was just thinking about something and Serena followed me. That's all." Suddenly, a robotic arm comes from out of the sky, almost hitting them. As they got up, Katie heard a too familiar laugh as they see the escapees, Jessie, James and Meowth. They say their boring motto as Ash and Rocky arrive in time. Ash sends out Greninja, Clemont sends out Luxray and Katie and Rocky prepare to attack. Luxray uses wild charge, Greninja uses water shurigen and Rocky uses rock throw only for the attacks to collide and create smoke. The collision also broke a shop window, having to spread pieces of shattered glass in a bunch of places. Meowth then activates the arm to grab a pokemon only to not know that he grabbed Katie by the ends of her hair. As she was getting dragged to them, Ash has Greninja use his tounge to grab her and pull her back. Greninja releases it and grabs Katie by her waist and starts pulling her in the opposite direction. As the smoke clears, the disbanded Team Rocket members see who they got as the pulling war kept happening. Meowth amplified the power of the arm's pulling force while Greninja kept pulling with all his strength. While the brawl kept happening, Katie was starting to cry in pain because the force of her hair being pulled was causing some serious pain. She then spots a piece of glass that was within her reach and then has a quick flashback. _It was when Katie and Rocky were packing up to leave for the Kalos region. Rocky is excited as Katie says," We are gonna have a lot of fun. If anything happens, we face it head on because there's no risk in doing something you wouldn't expect to happen_. When the flashback ended, Katie got an idea. She yells," Greninja, when I say now, pull with all your strength." Surprised and confused on what Katie was planning, Greninja nodded as Katie reached and grabbed the piece of glass. Then, with a swift movement, surprising and schocking everyone, she used the piece of glass and sliced over half her hair off. She then screams, "Now," as Greninja pulls with all his might, bringing Katie back to the group. This schocks everyone as Jessie says," The twerpette found a very crazy escape route!" Katie then has Rocky use his iron tail and rock throw combination as it hits and sends the Team Rocket members back to their jail cell again. As they fall, the chunk of hair that got cut off fell and landed in front of Katie. Picking it up, she then turns to her friends and says with a blush of embarrasment and a look of concern," Well, how does it look"? Rocky shook his head to get some sense back in him as he says," It suits you. I like it." The others weren't too far behind with positive comments about it. Serena then says," Now we look like twins, with a few differences." Katie smiles as she then throws out the chunk of hair in a nearby trashcan. She then says," I particularly like it too. Though the edges could use a bit of a fix up." Serena pulls out her guidebook and found a salon that was close to where they were standing. Clemont and Bonnie had to go back to the gym, but not before giving good pardons. Katie then says," Well, it's off to Coiffure Clips for me. What will you two do"? Serena says that she would come along with Katie, just so she wasn't alone. Ash didn't know what he was going to do. Katie then recommends Ash to come with them and probably even get a new style too. Although he resisted at first Katie says to change his mind," A new look would make you look more confident in battle. Besides, if you're gonna be a Pokemon Master, you gotta have at least some changes, not just in battling techniques." Then, Ash did something his friends from his other region travels would never expect him to do, agree and surrender. They walked and soon arrived at the Lumious Coiffure Clips salon. Ash was a bit nervous, since he thought that place was only for girls, being as dense as he is. Katie shows him a flyer she got from the salon from before saying that they do men and women. After reading it, they walk in and were there for a solid hour. Rocky waited outside since he was a bit exhausted. When the trio walked out, Rocky remained jaw dropped for a bit before saying," Don't you three look cool." All they could do was smile and/or blush in embarrasment. The ends of Katie's newly chopped hair got trimmed so they were straight. The new length was up and 3 inches past her shoulders. Serena had her hair slightly curled at the front, but it still looked the same as before. Now, the person with the biggest change was Ash. It even surprised his Pikachu at first when he looked in the mirror. He had sorta the same style, but it was shorter, way shorter than before when it was really long. He had a tuft that stuck out and in the back was a braid that resembled a Raticate's tail. It fitted him and Ash liked it, especially with the fact that his hat would fit a lot better now. He turns to face Katie as he says," You were right. I look a lot more confident and I'm ready for about anything." Katie smiled as she says thanks. Serena admired Ash's new look and blushed pretty hard about it while trying to hide it as well. Katie then says, "Wait till everyone back home sees me. They are going to be for quite a schock." A voice suddenly says," Yeah, they are going to be schocked all right," as they face and see none other than Georgia. Katie automatically grimaces as Georgia quickly responds with," Chill out guys. I'm not here for trouble, I'm here to make amends." She faces Katie and says," Look, I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I should've never been so cruel. I saw your performance in the Kalos league and it was mighty impressive. I know I can't go back in time and reverse what I've done, but, can we at least start over"? Katie then says," Well, I'm not for holding grudges, so, sure thing." Georgia smiked as they both shook hands as Georgia also says an apology to Rocky for what she did to him. He accepts it as Ash and Serena watched on, seeing that a bitter rivalry was now settled. Georgia then says,"I got my trainer's license back, so if we ever see each other again, we should battle like true friends, ok"? Katie nods as Georgia leaves. The group soon walks back to the gym to meet up with Clemont when Braixen comes out of her bsll, wanting to say hi, only to start out with a surprised face. Katie kneals down and says," Well, do you like it? It's a new look I'm trying out, though it happened in an unexpected way." Braixen just smiled and nodded in agreement to the likes of the new look. They then continue to the gym to meet up with Clemont and Bonnie once again as the journey continues.

 **What do you think? I have to thank this time** **Pete the Rock with his story _The 12 days of AshMas, Volume 4, chapter 11,_ which you can read now if you look it upThat chapter has been my favorite since reading his stories, so I got inspired and had to do something like this. Also, this sorta happened cause I also got inspired by the comment brachio-white-ranger left in the review section. Thank you so much and I'll write, er type again soon. **


	29. Coordinating New Friendships

**Hey guys. Recently, I've been watching and rewatching episodes of Pokemon Advanced and all the shows related to it. I've also grown fond of the female character, May. What's not to like about her, she's funny, she's pretty and is smart. In a way, she's sorta like Serena. So, I thought _I wonder what would happen if those 2 met each other?_ Well, today's chapter will tell you the answer. First off, the recap. So, after a dramatic attack from the disbanded Team Rocket members, Katue and her friends were able to stop them. What came out unexpected though was for Katie to free herself, she did quick thinking and used a piece of glass and sliced over half her hair off. Once they were taken care of, Katie took a quick trip to the Coiffure Clips salon in Lumious City. To your surprise if you read the previous chapter, Serena and Ash tag along and Ash even agrees and gets a new style as well. They were last seen heading to see Clemont and Bonnie once again before heading back to the pokemon center. Now, let's "advance" to this new chapter. Be warned because there "May" be parts you won't expect.**

Our heroes are doing some training sessions in a nearby battlefield. Rocky was going against Hawlucha and things were getting pretty intense. Before another move was called, Katie calls everyone for lunch as they stop to eat. Once there was nothing but a few crumbs left, everyone decided to rest up more before doing some more training. Suddenly, a Munchlax comes out from behind a bush as Katie pulls out her pokedex. _Munchlax, the big eater pokemon. Munchlax can eat up to 900lbs of food everyday and can swallow without any chewing._ Rocky then says," That pokemon has a bigger appetitie than Rubble does." Munchlax then sees Pikachu and goes up to say hello with Pikachu saying hi back. Serena, seeing this, then says," Wow. It's like Pikachu knows that Munchlax." Ash then says," The only Munchlax I know belongs to a friend of mine whose now in the Johto region." Before Katie could ask who his friend's name was, they all heard a voice saying," Munchlax, where are you"? Munchlax goes running up to its trainer as everyone looks as Ash smiles bright. The girl in front of them was wearing a red shirt with a navy blue semi circle on it along with a yellow fanny pack, white and blue navy gloves, a white mini skirt with dark blue cycling shorts and black ankle socks with red shoes that have black and yellow stripes. Another noticeable trait was that she had long brown hair with a single fringe at the center with three edges secured by a red and white bandanna she wore. Snaping back into reality, Ash calls out," May," as she rushes over to say hi. After a few reunion words, Ash introduced Serena and Katie to her. Katie and Rocky both say hello, though he surprised May a bit with his ability to speak. After that, it was Serena's turn to say hello. Ash says," You know, you two are kinda alike in a way. You both perform, you both have evolved fire types as your starters, you both like to look pretty and you both have famous parents." This caused both Serena and May to be surprised. Then, May says," I guess so, except I'm a coordinator and my pokemon is Blaziken." Serena says," We'll, I'm a pokemon performer and my pokemon is Delphox." Then, May releases her team to show to everyone. Rocky made good acquisition with Blaziken and Venusaur. Serena was in awe with Wartortle and Skitty. Katie thought Beautifly was really pretty and then she saw Glaceon. She quickly pulls out her pokedex again. _Glaceon, the fresh snow pokemon and the ice type evolution of eevee. Glaceon can freeze the fur on its body, making it stick out like sharp needles._ Katie then says," Awesome. I got the electric evolution of eevee." She then releases Sparky, her Jolteon, so it can meet Glaceon. Serena then releases her Sylveon so it can meet Glaceon as well. May pulls out her pokedex to look up Sylveon. _Sylveon, the intertwining pokemon and the fairy type evolution of eevee. Sylveon affectionately wraps its ribbon like feelers around its trainer's arm as they walk together._ May says while petting Sylveon," Aren't you just the cutest thing ever"? May then notices that Ash had a new look since the last time she saw him. When she asked about it, Ash says," Well, with a little encouragement, I got a new style and I like it." May liked it too, especially the Raticate's tail braid. Ash then asks May what she was doing in Kalos. She says," Things have been going so well in Johto, its become a bit exhausting. So, I decided to come here for a change of pace. That plus I really wanted to see you again Ash. It's been so long since the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh region." Katie says," May and Ash must have known each other for a while. No wonder they are such great friends." Serena says," Yeah, and we are both alike as well. Hearing that makes me wish we were twins." Rocky then goes up to May with a slight blush and a flower and says," A little token of my friendship to someone of great talent." He gives the flower to May as she thanks him and puts it in one of the shirt pockets. Ash then releases his team to show as well as Katie. A little while after a bit of conversating, Katie and Ash went back to training while May and Serena chatted together. Serena tekls May about her mom, the famous Rhyhorn racer, how she met Ash a long time ago and how she met Katie and Rocky and all of her friends. May then tells her about her dad being the gym leader of the Petalburg Gym in Hoenn, her little brother and how she and Ash traveled together before and once even entered a contest they both won. Serena then asks," Why do you wear a bandanna on your head like that"? May then says," It's just always been my style. I think it goes well with what I wear and my busy lifestyle. Plus, it helps keeps the fringe of hair and its edges out of the way so its not so much of a bother." Serena smiles and Rocky soon joins in exhausted after a heated battle it had against Greninja. He even says in exasperation trying to catch his breath ," Mental note. Always watch your back against soneone like Greninja or else you'll get pummeled." He then lays down as Sylveon jumps down and carefully helps the tired wolf like pokemon/ member of the Paw Patrol get up. He thanks her before walking to a tree to take a nap. Serena then asks May if she can with her. May accepts as they both position themselves in battling mode. May released her Blaziken as Serena released Delphox. The battle began as blaze kick met double team, flamethrower met fire spin, sky uppercut was intercepted with psychic and overheat was met with fireblast. It was heated back and forth and not just because they were both fire type pokemon. Soon, after a flamethrower and overheat collided and both pokemon were taken a lot of damage, Katie officually stopped the match. She says," It's a draw meaning both of you are the winners." As both fire types were returned, Serena and May both met halfway and shook hands. Then, Ash's stomach began to rumble as Rocky's stomach wasn't too far behind. May giggled as she says," Something's never change. Don't worry though. I happen to know a great restaurant where we can eat at. Only the best in Lumious City." She then leads them to a restaurant that has a great view of the Prism Tower, aka the Lumious City gym. Rocky remains jaw dropped as he asks," How are you able to find a place like this"? Ash says," May has akways had a knack for finding great places to eat." Rocky then jokes," That means she and Munchlax are both foodies except Munchlax is beter at eating food while May is better at finding places with good food." They go inside, unaware that behind a wall a few feet away, a man in a hooded cape says in a walkie talkie," I've located the girl from Hoenn." Then, a man shown in an office petting his Seviper says," Good. If all goes well, Ash Ketchum and that blond nuisance will be under my possession and then I can finally get my revenge on the girl who made Team Rocket no more. My Persian may be gone, but this Seviper has the same evil intentions like I do. One day, my minion Harley and I will finally defeat Ash and his little friend from Hoenn. We'll both get our revenges against them and then, stopping that blonde hair girl will be but all the easier." He laughs menacingly as his Seviper does too.

 **Yikes! What a cliffhanger! Giovanni and Harley are now both teaming up for revenge. Will our heroes find out before it's too late?**


	30. An Uprising Team Up

**_23027 is napping on the couch with her Raichu as a shadow figure sneaks into her writing office. Slowly, the shadow disappears and what's left is..._ Hello guys! I'm May and I'm reading today's chapter. Now usually, 23027 would have to give permission, but since she's out like a light, I thought, what the hey? I even written my own chapter myself, you know, to spice this story up. So, on with the- ****_Raichu then opens the door and is surprised to see May in it. Before it could start screaming, May cups its mouth and whispers_ Don't give me away. I wanted a chance to narrate, so, I snuck in. _Understanding what she was trying to do, Raichu agrees and then tries to motion May to do the recap. It took some time, but May finally understood as she begins the recap._ So, I unexpectedly turn up in Kalos to see Ash and I meet some of his new friends. After a battle against Serena, we all go to a restaurant that I found, unaware of what happened behind our backs. Now, on with the story.**

Coming out of the restaurant, our hereos stretched after enjoying a great lunch. Ash says," That was really good." Pikachu chirped positively too as Rocky says," You have about the same appetite as Rubble does." Munchlax then falls on its back into a drift sleep as Rocky says," Of course yours and Rubble's appetites together wouldn't match the appetite of Munchlax's." Everyone just started laughing as Munchlax was returned to its ball. Katie then says," What should we all do now that our "banks" are full of "money" guys"? Ash wanted to have a battle, but he already did plenty of them. Serena suggested shopping, but everyone thought that it was too obvious. Rocky groans in boredom as he then says," It's too bad there isn't a sporting event that we can participate in. That I'd love to do." As if Arceus heard his words, a man with a megaphone walks through the street saying," Come and be in the Pokemon Triathlon. Teams of 6 participate for the coveted Iron Steelix title. Anyone. an join." Hearing the man, May thought in her head that she thought she recognized that voice from somewhere, but then shrugs it off. Everyone remained schocked as Ash and Rocky say together," Let's participate in the Pokemon Triathlon." There team would need 3 people and three pokemon. Serena said she would sit it out, but is gping to cheer them on. So, Ash, Katie and May would be using Rocky, Greninja and Blaziken. When they went to sign up, they entered as Team Supersonic. As Katie read the rules, they learn that the Triathlon was divided into three parts; swimming, rock climbing and running. Katie and Rocky volunteered to do the swimming portion. Ash and Greninja said that they'll do the rock climb which means May and Blaziken will run. Since it was going to be later, they had time to warm up and practice. Ash and Greninja took a bus to Cyllage City so they can practice their climbing on the gym walls. Rocky and Katie walked to a nearby lake to practice swimming. May and Blaziken decided to jog and run around Lumious City. Midway through the practicing, Ash and Greninja developed a great climbing strategy that helped them climb really fast without losing energy or missing any steps. Rocky perfected a speedy dog paddle as Katie swam by his side. However with Blaziken and May, things were a bit... slow. While Blaziken was perfectly fine with its endurance and speed, May was a different story. She kept getting tired easily and could only go fast for a bit before slowing down and catching her breath. Serena, watching this, decided to help her new friend out. She walked over to her and said," You shouldn't try going fast automatically. Go slowly at first before you start to sprint. That way, you won't get tired so easily. You should also breathe through your nose and out through your mouth so you don't waste a lot of oxygen." May, realizing it, decided to give it a try. It worked and every time, she got better and faster. Pretty soon, she was passing Blaziken and moving really fast. Soon, it was time for the Triathlon and all the members of the teams gathered to the parts that they were competing in. The climbing part was first, followed by the swimming portion and the running thing being last. The man who announced it moves away from the crowd to attend to his special business. He speaks in his walkie talkie telling his boss," They came. May and her friends are in the race." Then, a picture of an office is shown with Giovanni and his Seviper. He says," Good, when she and her Blaziken crosses the finish line and receives her prize, have the men capture her and those nuisance kids. My revenge on Ash, Serena and especially that blonde hair nuisance will be all beautiful." The man then says," It'll also make my revenge on that coordinator May all the sweeter too." As they laughed secretly, the whistle blows, meaning it was time for the race to begin. As the beginner whistle was blown, the climbing members began to scale the wall. Ash and Greninja held the lead as they scaled it quicker than everyone else. When they got down, before anyone else finished scaling the wall, Rocky and Katie were tagged as they jump into the pool and began to swim across it. Keeping a steady pace, they soon made it to the other side as they tag May and Blaziken. The two remaining members began to run and kept a big lead. As the finish line drew near, they ran at top speed and crossed it. Team Supersonic won the race as everyone high fived or high pawed their teammates. They all received their prizes and the title of Iron Steelix. Soon, they met up with Serena and Braixen while everyone returned their pokemon to their balls. As they chatted, two men hid behind the trees aiming some capturing machines. They fired it as Serena, Ash, Katie and Rocky got caught in one and May got caught in another. They struggled to get free, but nothing budged. Then, a Surskit appears and releases a sleep powder attack. Everyone then fell asleep as they were unknowingly put on a helicopter and taken to an unknown location. When Katie and Rocky woke up, they found themselves chained up tight to a wall inside a cell. Ash woke up and found himself in the same situation as well as Serena and May. Then, the shadow figure appears and reveals himself to be Harley, much to May's chagrin. He says," Long time no see. Though it's probably the last time too. By the way, are you guys missing something," and pulls out Ash's hat, Serena's hat, Katie's headband and May's bandanna. He laughs as everyone grimaces and then Harley says," These will be used for a better purpose. Speaking of purpose, Ash, "blondie ( meaning a very insulted Katie )," you guys now serve a new master along with that mangy mutt like pokemon." Then, Giovanni walks in saying," That would be me. I've confiscated all your pokemon, so you can't fight back with them. I'll find a better use for them." Everyone was schocked and angry at the same time after hearing about their pokeballs being taken. He then says," Now, you might think I'm the boss of him, but I'm not. I'm also an employee and our boss has cruel stuff for all the likes of you." He turns to Katie and says," I think especially you and your mutt might recognize him." A man soon walks in with an evil grin as Katie and Rocky both say in an angered tone," Humdinger." He smirks and says," Yes, and you two will have the worst of it. Now, although Giovanni confiscated all the pokemon in possession, there was one I had to confiscate myself," he pulls out a pokeball and Katie recognized it. It was Braixen's pokeball and as she got worried, he says," Out of everyone, she's receiving the cruelest and most hurtful punishments so your bond never fiddles with my plans again." That made her start to try and break free, but to no use. He then says," These head gears will make our new ideas for revenge on you guys much more easier. Once we are through, you guys will never meddle with us... AGAIN"!!! All of the men cackled as everyone had worried expressions on their faces.

 **I'm only reading this and this is scaring me too. Will everyone make it out? What are the men's idea for revenge? What will make of the pokemon? All will be revealed soon. For now, _May walks to an open chair and sits in it,_ Im gonna ponder on it. _She then closes her eyes and falls asleep as the two of them sleep the afternoon away._**


	31. An Unlikely Path to Freedom

**Hey guys. I was just looking at the security cameras and I saw someone who snuck in and told you guys a chapter they wrote. I'll say this, very good job. I actually found it really awesome and full of surprises. Who knew Humdinger was planning something with Giovanni and Harley? Anyhow, our heroes shall escape if it's the last thing the- _23027 gets interrupts when 2 men storm in and capture her and Raichu._ Ah! On with the story! Also, HHEEEELLLLPPPPP!!!!!!**

Our heroes still remain in the cages that their bitter villan rivals have captured them in. If you think that's bad, the pokemon are having it worse. Each one is put in a seperate torment room, being severely punished in pain. They would remain there unless they agreed to join in the fight for evil, which they would always resist, no matter the cost. The pokemon having the worst of it all is Braixen. Humdinger has planned a very, very dangerous and punishing torment for her. Whether it was having his kitten catastrophe crew attack her, being soaked with water and then schocked with electricity or just having a punching machine hit her over and over, Braixen was receiving really harsh treatment. Meanwhile, everyone kept trying to break to chains off, but it was to no avail. Suddenly, Rocky notices a key on the floor that was just within reach. He reached and grabbed the key and gave it to Katie. She unlocked herself, then Rocky, then Ash and finally, Serena and May. They then slowly tiptoed out trying to find their pokemon and a way out. What they didn't know was that Giovanni was watching through security cameras. He then alerts Humdinger as he says," That's just what I wanted them to do. Now, release the robots." Following his command, he pushes a button that releases four robots that looked like Ash, Katie, Serena and May, which they each also wore a specific headgear which identified who they resembled. They march out in command. Back to our heroes, they kept looking till they reached a 4-path intersection. They each took a seperate path, planning to meet up at the end. Meanwhile, while they didn't notice, the robots took tye same path, following the person they were selected to do stuff to. The cap robot followed Ash, the headband robot followed Katie and Rocky, the fedora robot followed Serena and the bandanna robot followed May. They also looked like them too. Anyhow, soon, the robots all caught up and tackled their person. Ash got hit hard on the chest, Katie and Rocky were flipped from behind and Serena got kicked to the floor. The robot resembling May ran to tackle the real May, but she dodged and shoved the robot against a wall, crashing it hard. She jumped back a bit when she saw the electricity flowing. That robot's main function box was busted and it took away the inch of evil that she was programmed to do. When May was about to deliever a kick, the robot looked up and said," Stop! Wait," in a voice that resembled May's, but in a more robotic tone. Alarmed, May cautiously puts her foot down and says," Whatever you have planned, I'm not falling for it." The robot slowly got up and winced in pain while saying," I know what you think, but you don't have to worry. You see, when I crashed, you broke my main frame box which held my instructions and what I was programmed to do. It disappeared so I'm now harmless, not evil." Although May still had trouble trusting the robot, she listened to what it said. The robot then fell to a knee as her broken box fizzed. May, reluctantly then says," I'll try to repair you." May then carefully tries to repair the box, not wanting to bring back its evilness. Meanwhile, the other robots were busy trying to mangle up the other. Then, Ash hit his robot square on the head which got it to shut down. Retrieving his hat, he then runs down to the end to meet up with the others. Katie and Rocky worked together and broke the robot that followed them while also retrieving her headband. Serena pressed a button that shut her robot down and was able to get her hat back. Meanwhile, May was able to fix her robot and then waits to see what happens. The robot reboots and then says," Thank you. I want to repay you for the troubles caused." The robot then unties the bandanna it had and gives it to May, saying," I believe this belongs to you." May, schocked by this, puts it back on and says," Thank you." The robot then frowns and says," Now you probably have to destroy me. When Humdinger and his men built me, I was designed for evil. I'll say this though before you do anything, I hate evil"! May then puts her hand on the robot's shoulder and says," I can see. I trust you. If you still want, you can help us stop Humdingerabd his men, save our pokemon and prove to the others when we see them that you're not like your friends who are either off or destroyed by now." The robot smiled and then says," Thank you." They then run down to meet up with the others. When they arrive, everyone becones surprised as Rocky sets up a rock throw. May stands in front of the robot and says," Stop"! She then tells them what happened which results in confusion and reluctant. After finally getting it, they agree to keep the robot as they continue to search. The robot proved to be a big help to them. She disabled any security cameras, helped the others if they heard someone come and even acted as a transportation guide. Soon, they finally made it to the torture boxes. One by one, each pokeball was retrieved and each pokemon was freed from the cruel boxes. Now, all that was left to do was rescue Braixen and stop the three men. Looking, Serena found a room that she heard crying from. The robot looked and saw that it was Humdinger toying with Braixen's pokeball while watching her be punished. The robot then had a plan as she whispered it to the others. She then walks into the room, acting like if she was still programmed. She salutes and says," All escapees have been brought back to their cells. We have yet to receive new handcuffs, but the cages shall hold them for now." Humdinger smiles as the men behind laugh. She then says," Shall I take the punished pokemon to a new area for more torment"? Humdinger tosses her the pokeball which she stashes secretly and then grabs Braixen and carries her away. While Braixen worried about what would happen next, when they were far enough, the robot smiled and whispered," I'm helping you escape. Your friends and family will be safe." Braixen remained schocked as they finally made it to the others. As Braixen was returned to her ball, the robot then leads them to an escaoe route. Slowly they made it without being noticed. The robot then planted something on a boiler when they passed it. After that, they went out the back way and were finally free. The robot then pulls out a remote with a big button. With a click, the whole place exploded which _a record scratches as 23027 says_ **We interrupt this to tell you due to the priority of not wanting to scare readers, this part has been censored and shortened to your viewing pleasure. Thank you.** _The story continues with_ led to the three men's demise from the world. When the police arrived, everyone told what happened and gave good amounts of proof. When Officer Jenny interrogates about the robot, it told her everything. When she was asked to come, May grabbed her by the arm and said," Don't go. Fate shouldn't lead you to arrest." The robot sighed and then says," It's ok. I have to go. I was part of something bad and I have to pay the price. I must, however thank you. You were the first person I was able to show that I meant no evil. You were a great... what's a good word to say"? When May sugessted friend, the robot smiled and said," Yes. You were a good friend." They shook hands and then went into a hug. When the hug was over, the robot gives a smile before walking over to Officer Jenny. While everyone soon became a bit teary-eyed, Officer Jenny smiles and says," Considering your attempts in rescue and helping everyone, I'm recommending you as our special officer." The robot smiled as everyone else cheered. Once the robot received her new uniform and motorcycle, she gave everyone a well deserved goodbye before riding off with Officer Jenny. May smiled and hoped that her robot friend would be happy with her new life. Meanwhile, the robot felt something in its pocket. When she grabbed it, it was a box with a note. The note said, _Thank you for rescuing us. This is just a little token as my gratitude and our new friendship. From, May Maple._ After reading the note, she opened the box and almost cried in happiness. Inside was a bandanna, just like May's. It was light green and gold. The robot grabbed it and automatically put it on. She liked it as she says in her mind _Thank you friend May._

 **Sorry about that. Those men who dragged me out of my apartment earlier were just exterminators. They were inspecting the rooms on my floor in case there were any unwanted parasites behind tight spots or behind the walls. Till next time my friends.**


	32. Abilities Set Ablaze

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been so long. I've been having writer's block. I also have another issue I want to address. My apologies for accidently putting Braixen when it should say Delphox. Since her evolution at the Kalos league, I already miss her as a Braixen. Futhermore, since the finals of the Kalos league, she's now a Delphox, not a Braixen. Now, let's get to the recap. So, it looked grim, but our heroes gained an unlikely ally and were able to escape. Plus, their ally soon became a police officer, joining sides with Officer Jenny. Now, let's get this chapter rolling!**

Our heroes are doing some training sessions when Sensei soon senses something. Katie soon gets the feeling too as she quickly puts on her aura guardian outfit and rushes to see what was up. To their surprise, Delphox followed them, worrying about Sensei and her bonding buddy. Soon, they arrive and see an agitated Barbaracle stomping in pain. It was scaring the other pokemon around as Katie and Sensei prepare to help it. Then, out of nowhere, Delphox jumps out and stops Barbaracle before it can do anymore damage. She then puts both of her paws on its head and releases what Katie and Sensei thought looked like a pink aura. Once it was released, Barbaracle calmed down and it shook paws with Delphox. Once it went away, Delphox turned and saw Katie and Sensei were both jaw dropped and schocked to what they saw. All Katie was able to muster was," How were you able to do that"? When they got back and told the others what happened, it was Ash and Serena's turn to be surprised. Sensei thought and then said," I think I know the answer. Do you guys renember when we met Riley"? They then flashback a bit as Katie remembers something. When they saw the time flower and how it showed Sir Aaron and his original pokemon, which was a Braixen. He said that it would be known as the fox pokemon for its protection against the world which wanted its aura abilities. She says," Braixen was originally known as the aura pokemon before that moment that we saw. Delphox must be learning about her hidden aura abilities. That was how she was able to release the pink aura and stop that Barbaracle." Serena petted Braixen as she says," So, she's learning the ways of aura on her own." Sensei shrugged as Ash says," Wow. It's awesome that Delphox is getting stronger." Rocky then says," If that's the case, why don't we help her? Teach her what we know about the ways of aura"? Katie then turns to Delphox and asks," Are you willing to let me teach you the ways of aura"? She then did a fist bump, which made Delphox remember when she did a fistbump to Katie befire she battled against Ash. Delphox then did what Katie did before and return the fistbump. For the next 2 straight hours, Katie and Sensei taught Delphox everything they learned about the ways of aura. Pretty soon, Delphox learned everything as she showed off a bit to her friends. Later, they stopped for lunch as they talked about how great she did with training. Suddenly, it was Delphox's turn to sense something as she motioned Katie to come look. Katie looked and what popped out was a big, red vine that Lucario used metal claw on to destroy. After it disappeared, everyone had varied thoughts in their head. Ash then says," It's probably the doing of Team Ember after they were disbanded." As if someone heard him, Zygarde cane from behind the trees and says," Ash, you are right. After Team Ember was finished, their leader planted seeds that sprout into massive vines. They feed off the energy of auras. It seems like the blonde hair girl's aura is so strong, the seeds are trying to sprout to drain and feed off her aura. However, is if as seems your Lucario and Serena's Delphox are able to use their auras and sense then before they hit. Although Squishy and I are more than capable to get rid of them, it's a problem that's all over Kalos. We would be happy to have some assistance in clearing the ones here in Lumious City. What do you say? Will you lend a hand in our mission"? Everyone looked at each other and then nodded yes. Zygarde then says," For a mission like this, you guys might need new attire," he then glows green as Ash, Serena, May, Lucario, Delphox and Pikachu soon end up in aura guardian outfits, just like Katie. Then, they started scouting the forest and town for any signs of the aura sucking vines. Lucario found and destroyed a few while Katie and Delphox were trying to fight the ones that kept chasing her. Ash, May and Serena, with assistance from Zygarde, were able to beat a few as well. Soon, everyone met up again, trying to catch their breath from all the running and attacking. Zygarde then says," Thank you so much, but like I said, this is a problem that's all over Kalos. It would take a while to finish off all of them." As everyone tried to think of a new plan, Delphox then had an idea. She took off the necklace she kept since meeting Katie and placed it on the ground. Then, she asked Katie if she could borriw her aura gloves. Katie gives them to her as Delphox slips them on her paws. She then puts one of her paws on the necklace and her other paw on her chest, trying to focus. Then, she releases a bright green aura that seeps into the necklace. The others watched as the necklace started to float into the air, glowing the green aura she released. It then floats into the ground and disappears. While giving Katie back her gloves, Rocky said while in a state of schock," What in the aura world just happened right now"? Zygarde says," Delphox released some of her contained aura into that necklace and the energy now underground is destroying all the sprouted seeds and vines. It was as if she knew what to do." Katie just looked at Delphox before giving her a big hug. Suddenly, a mechanical hand grabs Pikachu and plops him in a cage. When Ash tries to grab him, some weird looking rings capture him with Serena and May. Sensei looks up and says," It's those evil people again." Katie knew what that meant, Jessie, James and Meowth were up to no good again. As they appear in their balloon, they say their boring motto. Then, Meowth clicks a button as it automatically turns Sensei, Rocky and Katie into stone. Delphox gasps in schock in fear as she then turns to the disbanded members of Team Rocket. Jessie says," Now that those twerps are out of the way and your "bonding buddy" and her friends can't bug us, we can finally settle this once and for all." James adds on," This time, we'll make sure you don't get up from this and we'll have a ball." Meowth adds," Time for the finishing call." Delphox looked at her statued friend and knew that this was just like before in Dendemile town. This time however, it was going to be a different ending. Zygarde watched while remaining hidden, so no one sees it. Jessie releases her Unova pokemon Frillish while James releases his Unova pokemon Configarus. While on the run, they trained their pokemon just for this moment. Delphox glared at the Team Rocket members and prepared for any attack they were planning. Suddenly, seeing the remote that stoned her bonding buddy, she got an idea. As Configarus tried to use mud bomb and Frillish tried to use bubblebeam, Delphox dodged and easily took Frillish out with thunderbolt. She then used Mystical Fire on Configarus and that knocked it out as well. Delphox then jumped onto the cage and jumped up again, using psychic to bring the remote to her. As she was on her way down, she used fire blast to free Pikachu from the cage. Delphox then used one button to free the trainers and another to unstone Katie, Rocky and Sensei. Then, she put the remote down and stomped on it, destroying it. Jessie got so mad, she then released a pokemon she caught in Alola, Mimikyu. She commanded it to use play rough as it hit Delphox over and over again. It then used shadow ball and finally topped it off with shadow claw. Delphox was flat on her back. It looked like it was over and Jessie was about to command another move. Just then, something unpredictable happened. Flames started to surround Delphox as she struggled to stand. As everyone was wondering what was happening, Katie recognized what was going on. She says out," That's Delphox's special ability, Blaze. When Delphox is low on endurance, her fire type moves get stronger." Serena smiled as everyone cheered as Delphox was ok. It then turned to the Team Rocket members as it shot a powered up flamethrower. It blasted them all the way back to their jail cell again. Katie ran up to Delphox and tackled her into a hug. Rocky wasn't far away from joining in. Everyone was so happy that Delphox saved them. Katie was about to say something to her when the ground underneath her gave way and she got captured by a vine. It started to glow as it sucked away her aura. Sensei and Rocky tried to stop it, but they got pushed away. Soon, all of Katie's aura, all that she learned about it, everything, even the power itself was gone. It released her as she fell to the ground. It waved tremendously, looking for its next meal. However, after a surprise aerial ace ambush by Delphox, it was destroyed, but the aura it collected evaporated. Everyone rushed to see if Katie was alright, but what they find is a pale girl unconscious. Everone trued to wake her up, even Pikachu shot her with a thunderbolt. Nothing seemed to be working. Delphox watched with worry as it then got an idea. She picked up Katie and carefully placed her against a tree. Then, carefully removed her aura outfit down to her gloves. After moving them aside, she then stands back and starts releasing aura from her paws as Katie's body begins to absorb it. As everyone tries to figure out what Delphox is doing, Sensei says," Since Katie lost her aura, Delphox is releasing hers to help wake Katie up and get her to feel better." Then, Serena says with a worried tone," It looks like though Delphox is hurting herself from this." Delphox knew it too, she was hurting herself from this. One thing was still on her mind though, she was not going to lose a friend. She kept it up abd soon, Katie was looking normal again. Then, the small ball of aura blew up as Delphox was driven back and everyone else ducked. As the smoked cleared, Katie opens her eyes and says," Man, my aura's back and I feel better than ever." Everyone felt relief for a while, until Katie asked where Delphox was. They then looked and found her unconscious. Katie rushed over with Rocky, turned her on her back and started shouting her name. Everyone else joined in too as Delphox soon opened her eyes very weakly. Katie sighed a breath a relief as she tried to help her up. Delphox then groaned in pain as she then fell back and started breathing heavily. Zygarde comes from behind the trees and says," She is very weak. She was willing to even sacrifice herself to save all of you." Serena says," That's Delphox. She will do anything to help us." Delphox, even through the pain, was able to sit up and keep her eyes open. All she could say that Katie was able to understand was thank you in pokemon talk. Then, she closed her eyes and let out a final breath. Katie tried to shake her awake. She shouted her name as tears developed around her eyes. She looked up at Zygarde, hoping he could do something. However, Zygarde hanged his head and says," I'm sorry." Katie couldn't hold it in any longer. She grabbed Delphox, higged her tight as she began to cry hard. Serena did the same thing with Ash since Delphox has been her partner since she got her as a Fennekin. All of everyone's pokemon, excpet for Serena's, came out and began to cry, mourn or sob. Sensei released a small tear while Rocky cried along with his owner. Katie cried the loudest since Delphox was a really special friend. Serena cried hard too and now had many thoughts going through her mind _What's going to happen now? How will I tell my pokemon? My mom? My friends? Who will be there when I need someone to talk to?_ Everyone felt heartbroken from the scene they witnessed. Zygarde then says," If you want I can-," before he could finish, Katie shouted in an upset voice," No"! She then says," I don't want to bury her or do anything. She was a special friend to us, all of us. I just want her back." She kept one hand in a hughing position with Delphox and the other on her necklace, the one she kept since they first met. Zgarde then says," I meant, I can evaporate her physical body so she can then be spiritual to you guys." Serena, who finally stopped crying for a while, slowly processed it and nods a small yes. However, before Katie could give her answer, Zygarde, with its power, lifted Delphox up and before Katie could even hold Delphox's paw again, though she tried to reach for it, she was evaporated as her spirit was sent up to the clouds. Katie remained schocked for a bit as she tried to process the thought that Delphox was now gone. She then fell to her knees and released all her bottled up emotions and cried her heart out. Even Rocky, though he tried to comfort her, started crying too. After they said bye to Zygarde later on, they headed back to town, but Katie was feeling really miserable. She couldn't even look up at the sky without thinking of her lost friend. With that being, she then accidentally bumps into a tree and releases small tears since the branches reminded her of tye branch that Delphox had. Ash and Serena, although upset about the whoke thing too with Serena being heartbroken at the loss of her partner, were worried for Katie. They hoped that they can find a way that they can help their friend.

 ** _23027 comes out of the writing office teary-eyed._ I'm ok. I guess rereading this, I got a little too caught up. Anyway, I dedicate this chapter to those who lost someone dear to them in the incident at the Florida school. I give you my deepest sympathy and all my best wishes for hope. Again, sorry for this long overdue chapter. Till I type again, if I ever recover from the loss of Delphox. _23027 releases a few small tears before leaving._**


	33. Memories of True Friendship

**_23027 comes into the writing office._ Hey guys. Sorry. I've taken some time to think about things, especially since the last chapter I published. For the Braixen and Delphox fans out there, sorry if that chapter made you upset in any way. Now today, I'm not doing a recap because I don't want to upset anyone if I haven't already. I'm just going right to the story. Spoiler Alert- it will be a happy one though the beginning may be a bit depressing.**

Everyone struggled to sleep that night. By morning, our heroes woke up with a bit of exhaustion. Even Ash says," I've had better nights," with Pikachu chirping in agreement. Serena woke up, but looked like as if the Kalos league banned showcases forever. She had small tears coming from her eyes, her hair was a huge mess and instead of a smile, she wore a small frown. The worst of the group was Katie. She was asleep, not even bothering to get up because she was tired after crying all night in her pillow. Her condition was way worse than Serena and she didn't speak to anyone, not even Rocky. While Rocky, May, Ash, Serena and their pokemon ate breakfast, Ash kept thinking of a way to cheer them up. Then, he got an idea as he tells Serena he was going to Professor Sycamore's lab to get something. As he left with Pikachu, Serena still remained with the frown on her face. Rocky then brought breakfast up to the room for Katie since she didn't even bother to come down. As he puts the tray on her lap as she sits up, Rocky couldn't help but feel sad for her. He wanted to say something, but he was afraid that it might just make her more upset. Then, when she finished eating and puts the tray on the small stand, Rocky jumps onto the bed and curls up on her lap. He says," Come back to me," with all his power. Katie became a bit startled as Rocky continues with," This isn't you. The Katie I know is strong, kind and caring. She wouldn't let even the loss of a dear friend bring her down. The Katie I know is the one who is always will-drived to do her best for everyone, here or not. I know very well Delphox was a very dear friend to all of us, but don't let it get you down. Do you remember when we lost Ryder"? As Katie nods, Rocky carries on with," Although we all missed him, we didn't grieve so hard about him. We kept his spirit alive by doing what we were best at, protecting Adventure Bay. I'm sure Delphox would want you to do what you do best, being a great friend to Serena and becoming a great trainer." As Rocky was talking, Serena was overhearing his speech and was about as surprised as Katie was. Finally, Rocky finishes up with," Please. I want the Katie I know and love back. If she is, she will greet me with a big hug." Katie remained schocked and surprised for a moment before bringing back her signature smile and hugging Rocky so tight. Rocky smiled and nuzzles her cheek as Katie says," You're right. This isn't how I am. I miss Delphox very much, but that doesn't mean I should let it bring me down.I will carry on her spirit and continue on as the person I was meant to be." Rocky smiled and wagged his tail as Serena soon entered the room. She turns to Rocky and says," I overheard your little speech. It was loud, but it is also true. I shouldn't let a loss take away my ambitions and personality. Of course, I will miss her from time to time, but I won't let it bring me down." She then hugs Rocky as he smiles bright. He then asks," Did my speech cheer you guys up"? They both nodded in unison as Rocky then says," Now that you both "feel" better, no offense, but you guys need to "look" better." As both girls took a quick look in the mirror and stook back a bit in schock, they then broke out into laughter. A little while after, Ash and Pikachu came back and were greeted with the one thing he missed, the smiles of his 2 best friends, who fixed themselves up and look regular again. He then goes up to Serena and says," I talked to Sycamore about what happened and I exchanged the old pokeball for this one. I know the pokemon inside won't replace Delphox, bit it should at least bring you comfort." Serena looked at the pokeball he gave her and calls out the pokemon inside. Out came a Fennekin, who chirped positively. Serena slowly picks up the fox pokemon and holds it in her arms. She started releasing tears again, but this time, they were hapoy tears. She says to Ash," Thank you so much. I'll take great care of it, just like Katie takes great care of Rocky." Katie looked down at Rocky and petted him behind the ears. As everyone released their pokemon to meet it, Serena's pokemon were little surprised to see a Fennekin instead of Delphox. When Pancham and Sylveon tried to ask what happened in pokemon language, Serena remembered that she never told her pokemon what happened. Luckily, Rocky was able to make up an excuse, saying that while on the little mission from Zygarde, Delphox got sprayed with a devolving potion that turned it back into a Fennekin. Luckily, her pokemon bought it, which was relief for Serena since now, she didn't need to worry about telling them the truth. Katie then goes to Serena and says," I think you should take this along too." She releases Simba, her Luxray, as Serena asks about her giving him up. Serena says," Simba's a great battler and a true friend. However, during our travels, I've seen him grown attached to you. In case you remember, he did save you when he and you fell from that ledge. I talked to him about it and he is perfectly fine with the decision. All he needs now is your approval." Serena goes up to Simba and pets him while he nuzzled her cheek in affection. She says yes as Simba grabs the quick ball from Katie's hand and gives it to Serena. Serena then fishes out her last empty pokeball and gives it to Katie, saying she can catch another pokemon with it. Katie then says she will be back in a minute as she calls Luchador to come with her. A few minutes later, she returns to the center and asks Nurse Joy to heal the pokemon she caught. Nurse Joy heals the pokemon and soon gives it back to Katie. As Ash and Serena asks what pokemon did she catch, Katie releases it from the ball. It looked like a rock with spikes and a big jaw. Ash says," Cool. You caught a Gible." Katie quickly pulls out her pokedex to look up Gible. _Gible, the land shark pokemon. It_ _has tremendously large jaws that it uses to bite its enemies. However, when biting, it often hurts itself because of clumsiness._ The Gible waves hi to everyone as it hops around in a dancing manner. Serena says," That's one jolly Gible. It obviously has a jolly personality." Katie then says," This little fella knows rock smash, draco meteor, dragon claw and ice beam. Pretty strong for a-," Katie gets cut off as Gible started to glow. Soon, what stood as Gible was now a Gabite. Katie pulls out her pokedex yet again. _Gabite, the cave pokemon and the evolved form of Gible. Gabite has a habit of digging up gems and storing it in its nest. It is also very territorial, fighting against enemies to protect its home._ Gabite does its happy dance again as Ash says," It may have evolved, but at least it didn't lose its jolly personality." Rocky then joins in the happy dance as well as Luchador. When Sylveon joined however, Gabite gets scared and hides behind Katie. When Serena asks about why Gabite was scared of Sylveon, Katie says," It probably has something to do with the fact that fairy types are more powerful than dragon types." Ashthen says," It was the same thing with my Goodra back when it was a Goomy. It was scared if Dedenne since its part fairy type." Katie then says," Don't worry. If Lilac can get over her shyness, and she did, then I'm sure that good old Crusher here can get over his fear of fairy types." Ash then asks Katie if his Pikachu can battle against Crusher. The next thing you knew, everyone was outside watching the battle. Pikachu used thunderbolt, but when it landed, it didn't do a thing on Crusher. Then, Ash remembered that ground types are stronger than electric types. That meant that none of Pikachu's electric attacks were going to work. So, Ash has Pikachu use iron tail, but Crusher caught it with its jaws. It threw Pikachu onto the ground as he then uses a new move he learned, dig. Underground, he burrows and pops up, attacking Pikachu. Finally, he uses a dragon claw and ice beam combination abd defeats Pikachu. After Pikachu was healed, Rocky remarks," Today has been a hectic day, but everything turned out all right in the end." Katie and Serena nodded in agreement. Ash then says," We made new friends and will keep on going forward." Everyone cheers as they leave the pokemon center to walk around Lumious City.

 **What did I tell you? It started out depressing, but just like most stories, it ended with a happy ending.**


	34. Parting Off Till the Sun Rises

**Hi guys. Now, I have an announcement to make. This is the last chapter of the story. We've been through many ups and downs and now, we've reached the end of the line. Now just because this story is finishing doesn't mean I'm finished. I'll still be publishing other small stories and one page formats. I just want to say thanks to those who supported me throughout this story. Now, for the last recap of the story. After a meaningful speech by Rocky, Katie and Serena were able to cheer up. Ash got Serena a Fennekin in place of Delphox and Katie also gave her Simba. With an empty pokeball, she used it and caught a Gible that evolved into a Gabite. Now, on with this chapter.**

Once again, our heroes were walking around Lumious City. Ash says," Man, we've had some awesome times together." As Pikachu chirped in agreement, Serena says," There were so many memories that we made since traveling together." Katie even adds," With everything that has happened, time sure flew by." Rocky was busy thinking about all the memories that they made; _When Katie first got Violet and caught Boxer, Jem, Luchador, Sensei and Sparky; when she won her gym battles; when she helped comforted Rocky and Serena in seperate flashbacks; when Katie and Sensei saved the day as aura guardians; when she and Ash both won the Kalos league; when Katie cut her hair to save herself from Team Rocket; when Ryder admitted his feelings to Katie; etc_. He was so into thought, he didn't see when he accidentally collides with a Mareep. After quickly apologizing, he catches up with the others. When they arrived at Prism Tower, they go inside and catch up with Clemont and Bonnie. Meanwhile, Rocky was sitting on the bleachers in thought again. What snapped him back into reality was when he felt someone petting him behind the ears. He looks up and sees Serena sitting next to him. She asks if he was alright and he says," I'm just thinking about all that we've been through. It's kinda sad though because I feel like I don't want to leave. I don't wanna stop all the fun that we've been having." Serena says," I feel the same way. There were so many moments we had I wish we can go through all over again." Katie then calls Rocky over as he jumps down and comes. She says," I'm going to battle against Clemont. Do you want to join in"? He nods yes as they prepare for battle. He was going up against Bunnelby. It was a back and forth brawl for a while, but soon, Bunnelby was defeated. Then, Clemont releases Luxray as Katie releases Crusher, her Gabite. With the type advantage, she easily defeated Luxray. Later, after a huge feast prepared by Clembot and Katie, everyone was asleep; well, almost everyone. Rocky kept trying to fall asleep, but he couldn't. He then walks outside to get some fresh air. Katie follows him and sits right next to him. When she asks Rocky what was wrong, he says that he didn't want the two of them to leave. He has had a blast in Kalos, too much to just leave behind. She smiles and says," I feel the same way. I don't want to leave here either. But we have our friends and family in Adventure Bay. What about the Paw Patrol? You'd miss them. I know I miss them as well as the pet parlor back home. Callie too. We'd be leaving all our friends if we stay here." Rocky then says," You have a point. I would miss all the other pups and Ryder too." Katie then says," We can always come back and visit Kalos when we get the chance. We can bring the other pups along next time." Rocky smiles as Katie hugs him. They go back inside and fall back asleep. The next morning, Katie and Rocky were packing a balloon that was sent from Adventure Bay. Everyone gathered around to say their goodbyes. Clemont and Bonnie were first to say theirs. Then Professor Sycamore and his assistant. Jessica and her Furfrou said bye afterwards followed by Trevor, Sawyer, Alain, Tierno and Shauna. Miette said bye afterwards and then Diantha and Gardevoir. Finally, Ash and Serena said their goodbyes as well. After saying plenty of good lucks and come back agains, Katie launched the balloon and she and Rocky headed back to Adventure Bay. Soon, they made it back to Adventure Bay and were greeted by the pups. The next thing she knew, Katie and Rocky were answering questions such as "When and why did you cut your hair Katie" and "How was it traveling around Kalos," and even "What's it like being a pokemon Rocky"? They spent the next hour answering all the questions the pups and Ryder had. Afterwards, the pups played as Rocky tried on his newly updated suit and pup pack. Soon, he puts it away and joins the others in a game of tag. He soon stops and says to Katie," This is about as fun as performing." Katie says in agreement," That is true my pup pal." Rocky then says," Another thing though." When Katie says what is it, he hits her hand with his tail and yells out," You're it," before running off. Shaking her head in disbelief of the trick that she fell for, she yells," You can run, but you can't hide," before chasing after him in an attempt to tag him.

 **That is it. This story is now over. Be sure to follow me for new stuff that I write. Till we meet each other through reviews guys.**


End file.
